The Heart of the Matter
by x Such Great Heights x
Summary: [Complete] Five years after a very painful divorce, Serena gets an invitation… To her exhusbands wedding.
1. Chapter 1: Serena

The Heart of the Matter

**Summary: Five years after a very painful divorce, Serena gets an invitation… To her ex-husbands wedding.**

**Authors Note: So this is my first story on FF and I hope that you like it. I'm un-sure at the moment of it, but I really hope that you guys do/will like this story! I had help from xx Screaming Infidelities who helped me edit it and thought of a very wonderful idea. Each chapter will change from each character. So this first chapter is about Serena and her life and then the next will be about Darien and then maybe from Mina to Jolene... I haven't decided yet. If this sounds confusing, don't worry! You'll understand soon! Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon**

--

Chapter 1: Serena

(Five Years Back)

Serena smiled sadly and brushed her hair back as her husband entered the room, "Darien… What a surprise, you have come because…?"

He didn't say a word as he placed the papers in front of her. He pushed them towards her and she placed her hands on top of the papers. She scanned through the pages and then looked up at him, he wouldn't meet her eyes. She brushed her hair back again and looked back at the papers. A star was marked where she should sign it. She picked her pen up and then placed it back down. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious Serena… We both knew it was coming."

Serena raised her eye-brow, "Are you sure about that Darien? Because I am pretty sure that I did not see this coming."

"Sere, don't make this any harder then it has to be." Darien said and sat down in front of her desk. She titled her head to the side and then shook her head. She closed her eyes and rested her head against her chair.

"You lied to me." She whispered her voice barely audible. He looked at her and shook his head.

"I never lied to you Sere."

"You _promised_ that you would love me forever, you made that vow at the alter and you said that we would be together until death due us part. What happened to that Darien? What happened there? Was I not listening and heard the wrong things, or did I hear you say those words?" She spat out angrily and banged her fists against the table.

He looked down, "Sere, some promises are meant to be broken."

"Not this one," She said matter-of-factly and stood up from her seat, "I am not signing these papers."

And with that, she walked out of the room.

--

She watched as the papers on her desk collected dust. She watched as days flew by and she just glanced at them and didn't even attempt to touch them. She wanted to rip them out and get them out of her site, but she knew that Darien would be back for them in a day… Or an hour, she hadn't been paying attention. She took out a pen and flexed her fingers as her office door flung open. She looked at the ring on her finger and sighed as Darien sat down in front of her. His wedding ban was gone as she glanced at his hand. She smiled sadly and touched the papers lightly.

"You haven't signed them yet?" He questioned, his voice shattering the silence. Serena rolled in her lips and shook her head, her blonde hair moving with her movements. "Sere… Sere please."

"What… What's her name Darien?" She said softly as she angled the paper so that she could finally sign her name.

"Her… Her name?"

"The girl that you're seeing."

"You knew?"

"How could I not?" She questioned and placed her pen down for a second, waiting for his reply to her question.

"Her name, her name is Jolene." Darien replied and she nodded her head sadly. He had never seen so much pain in her eyes. He had thought that he would just see hatred because she would hate him after this, but he was wrong. She was hurting inside and he couldn't do anything to save her. He looked at her as she quickly signed her name and pushed the papers over to him. He took them willingly and stood up.

"Good-bye Sere."

"Good-bye." She answered his call and put the cap onto her pen as he walked towards the door and opened it. He watched as her head lowered and tears fell down onto her desk, he hated making her feel like this. He didn't want her to be so hurt over this whole thing. He thought that she would understand because of their fights over the last year. She was the one that had offered to get a divorce lawyer, but had never gone on with it. He said as she brought her delicate hand up to her face and when she placed it on the desk, it was covered with her tears. She didn't even notice that he was still there.

"I'm so sorry…" She whispered, "For whatever I did… I'm sorry and I love you still, I will always love you."

He turned and walked out the door, he couldn't hear anymore. It wasn't that he didn't love her, but he knew that this was best for both of them. He knew that he wasn't suppose to hear that stuff that she had said back there. He wasn't suppose to be there but he had been there. He hated that he had to put her through so much, but this was what they needed now. He was with somebody else and he just wished that she would find somebody else also.

--

(Present Day)

Serena sunk down in her chair and sighed. She hadn't been expecting so much work in the past year. She looked at the picture frames on her desk; they were just of her friends and her. She had taken all pictures of Darien off of her desk. She hadn't heard from him in a little over four years. They had sent each other Christmas cards, but nothing else. Soon they had lost complete contact. She hadn't even told him about her miss-carriage. She hadn't wanted him to leave and divorce her because she was pregnant. Two week actually when he asked for divorce. Now that she thought about it, it was his fault that she no longer had her child. If it weren't for him, she wouldn't of fallen down the stairs and miss-carried. Before she could dwell on this thought any longer, her best friend Mina walked into the room.

"Sere, what are you doing? Aren't you suppose to be working?"

Serena looked up at her friend, "Yeah, I guess I am, but I don't really feel like doing anything at all." Mina crossed her arms across her chest.

"It's that baka again… Isn't it?"

Serena shook her head, "Nah, I was just thinking about it and it got me depressed."

"Sere, you're going to have to move on one of these days…"

"We might meet up again and then… And then we…"

"Then you could what?"

"I don't know Mina."

"Then you could get back together?" Mina un-crossed her arms and sat down in front of Serena. She sighed and placed her hands on Serena's desk, "Honey, I know that you still love him and all, but it's been five years. Don't you think that if he was going to come back to you he would have done it already?"

"I guess you're right." Serena sighed in defeat and shook her head, "I just believe that he still loves me, but I'm being foolish."

"You wanna go out to eat? It'll make you feel better."

"I don't know Mina, seriously… I don't really feel like doing anything."

"I bet that this will make you feel better." Mina said and grabbed Serena's hand. "Please Sere?"

"Who's coming?"

"Rei, Ami, and Lita… And me of course… C'mon Sere it'll be like old times." Serena stiffened at old times and nodded numbly while Mina shouted in victory. "Thanks Sere, be down in five?"

Serena nodded again and Mina whipped out of the office.

--

Rei picked at her food and looked at Serena who was starring out the window, "Are you alright Serena?"

She looked at Rei and blinked a couple of times like she was trying to figure out who she was. She looked at Mina, Ami, and Lita and then sighed, "Yeah, I'm fine… Everything's fine."

"Are you sure? You look pale." Lita stated and pushed a hand against Serena's forehead. "You want to go home?"

Serena shook her head, "No thanks, I'm fine." She continued to stare out the window.

"Something is up you guys." Rei whispered and looked over to Serena to make sure that she wasn't listening, "I haven't seen her like this in a couple of months."

"I know she always seems so happy." Ami commented and Mina rolled her eyes.

"It's that baka again."

"You mean Darien?" Ami asked and Mina nodded her head.

"She's constantly thinking about him and today is one of her worse days… I don't know what to tell you guys except that maybe we should take her home to rest for awhile." Mina turned to Serena, "Sere honey, we're going to take you home now… You need to rest for awhile."

--

Serena closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, she didn't know why her friends were so worried about her. She hadn't really been that distant… Had she? She didn't think that she had been, but then again she couldn't tell. She hadn't talked all through lunch and now she lie in her bed with her comforter tucked to her chin and her eyes closed. She didn't want to think about those kinds of things. Her friends sat outside her door waiting for her to get better. She could hear them talking quietly. She didn't want to tell them to shut the hell up and let her get some sleep because they had been there for her over the years and they didn't deserve anything like that. Her mind wandered as she drifted off to sleep.

--

(Flashback)

Serena grabbed the vase closet to her and prepared to throw it, "Marrying you was the worst decision in my whole life! I don't understand why I married you in the first place!" She threw it and it hit the wall, shattering. Luckily Darien had dodged her throw.

"I don't understand why I married you either! It's living hell for me!" Darien shot back at her and she grasped another vase, her hands tight around its body.

"Then why don't we just get a divorce Darien? It's what we both want!"

Darien was taken back a bit. Of course he fought with her often, but he had never thought about losing her forever. But he was sure now that it was the right thing to do, "Fine by me! I'll get the lawyer!"

"Fine!" Serena yelled tossing the vase at him again, it hit the wall with a bigger smash, "I can't wait until you get the hell out of my life and I can start living happily again! You've been nothing but a burden to me!"

"The feeling in mutual!" Darien shouted as he watched her stalk off into the direction of the guest bedroom. He shook his head and grabbed his phone. He had to call Jolene. Had to tell her what happened. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't be in this mess with his wife… But all was fair in love and war and he couldn't change what happened. The fight had happened when she found random text messages on his phone and asked who it was from. He had been escaping with Jolene every chance he got. She hated herself for being so naïve and not noticing this happening before. She crossed her arms across her chest as she slammed the guest bedroom down shut and sat down on the bed as she welcomed the tears.

(End of flashback)

--

Serena rubbed her eyes and found that her cheeks were stained with tears. She sat up and got changed as she headed out of her room. She found Mina and Rei in the kitchen waiting for her. "Hey sleepy head… Are you alright?"

She looked at Mina and smiled, "Yeah, why?"

"We heard you crying Serena." Rei confronted her and Mina nodded in defeat, "We just wanted to make sure that you were alright… We'll go now."

Serena nodded, "Alright, thanks you guys."

"No problem, love you Sere." Mina said and hugged her friend.

"Love you too." She whispered back and then hugged Rei briefly. They walked out the door a couple of minutes later after putting all their jackets and mittens on. She looked outside and saw that it was raining. She heard the door close and lock and then she wandered around her kitchen where so many of their fights had happened. She didn't understand why she had stayed in the house that held so many memories, but all she knew was that she was too fond of the house to part with it. She saw a heap of mail on her counter and walked over to it.

'_Junk… Junk… Bills… Bills… Bills?' _She looked at the envelope that was golden colored and pressed her fingers to it. It was beautiful and she didn't think that her bills would come in this kind of envelope. There was no address return and for some reason she didn't question it. She ripped open the envelope and pulled out a thick piece of cream colored paper with golden letters engraved in it. She read it through quickly.

'_**Your present is requested at the nuptials of Mister Darien Shields and Miss Jolene Campbell on the morning of December the sixteenth in the year 2007…'**_

She couldn't read anymore, she felt her stomach tighten and her legs give out. She dropped the paper down on the floor and keeled over, letting the pain of her heartache come.

End of Chapter 1: Serena

--

**Ending Note: So how did you like it? I hope that you did like it! Happy New Year and I'll update when I have the time! Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Darien

The Heart of the Matter

**Summary: Five years after a very painful divorce, Serena gets an invitation… To her ex-husbands wedding.**

**Authors Note: So sorry about the delay! I will update once I get the chance… So this is probably a really bad chapter and I might revise it! Tell me what you think please and thanks so much for all the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon!**

--

Chapter 2: Darien

(Present Day)

"Darien, darling? Are you here?" Jolene Campbell walked into the mansion and dropped her keys down on the side table nearest the door. She hated how big the house was, but it was Darien wanted. She didn't think that they needed it and that they should have just taken the house that he had left behind before, but he _insisted _it and she couldn't turn him down. She brushed her fiery hair out of her face and tapped her foot impatiently. She looked down at her wrist-watch and then sighed, they were late again. "Darien! We're late!"

He came bolting down the stairs and kissed Jolene on the cheek while putting on his jacket, "Sorry honey, I got caught up with work and stuff… Where are we going exactly?" She mentally slapped herself.

"Darling, we're going to the wedding planner… Have you forgotten already? Our wedding is in a couple of months and we have to send out the invitations and all of that junk. Are you ready sweetie?" He nodded and held the door for her. She nodded in thanks and walked over to the car, she jumped in and buckled her seat-belt while she watched Darien lock up the house. She knew that the maids were going to have a fuss, but she didn't know what else to do. She fixed her hair as her boyfriend of a little over five years got into the drivers' seat.

Jolene turned to look at her fiancé, "Honey… I was thinking about the guest list."

"You have?" Darien cast a side-ways glance to her and nodded for her to continue.

"And I was thinking sweetie, about inviting Serena." Darien almost choked. He couldn't believed that his future wife wanted to invite his ex-wife who probably hated his guts after what he had done to her and what he had put her through. She ran her fingers through her hair and smiled, "So what do you think darling?"

"Invite… Invite Serena?"

Jolene nodded, "Don't you think that that would be a wonderful idea honey? I mean she sounds like an amazing person after all that you have told me and it would be wrong if we didn't invite her. She is your _ex_-wife."

"Jolene are you crazy? She's my _ex_-wife."

"But even more of a reason to invite her Darien! I mean c'mon wouldn't it be rude to just not invite her?" Jolene pouted, "Please Darien? It's only one night and I want to make everything perfect. I really want to meet her."

Darien laughed slightly, "You're serious aren't you?"

"Yes honey, I'm serious." She said sheepishly and then looked down at the floor and then back at to her fiancés eyes. "It would make me _very_ happy Darien."

Darien sighed, "Alright, only if it makes you happy." She squealed in delight.

"Thank you so much! I promise you that you won't regret this at all… Now do you have Serena's address and maybe even phone number? I'd love to chat with her for awhile and maybe even ask her advice… I've never really had a best friend and maybe Serena could be-"

"Whoa, slow down there Jolene. Serena can't be your best friend and you can't just 'chat' with her. The fact that we're inviting her to our wedding does not change the fact that she is _my_ ex-wife!"

Jolene grimaced, "Well," She knitted her hands together, "A girl can dream once and awhile Darien."

Darien shook his head and parked the car next to the wedding planners' office. Jolene unbuckled her seat-belt and was out of the car in a matter of seconds. She pushed open the door and greeted the wedding planner Riana. She hugged Darien briefly and then ushered them into the back where they were seated and she brought out her notebook. She jotted down a couple of notes and then focused her attention at the two of them.

"Darlings, I haven't seen you all in ages! I am so happy that you both decided to get married!"

Jolene blushed, a rose color coming to her pale cheeks, "Me too, Darien _finally_ asked after five years of being together!"

"Tsk tsk Darien! You should have done it sooner… but oh well what can I say?"

Darien laughed, he remembered Riana from the first years that he had been here, "Nothing, you can't say anything at all. Since I already did propose to her!"

"Yes, yes… Well I have the most perfect wedding picked out for you and I know that you're going to love it… Or at least Jolene will." She said and smiled slyly at Darien who only shook his head and looked over at Riana's pictures at the back wall. His eyes settled on a picture of a young girl with blonde hair that went down to her back. She was sitting with her other friends that he noticed to be familiar to her. He turned to Riana who was talking about the dancing and music at the wedding.

"Who's that girl?" He questioned, cutting into Riana's sentence and pointing to the back wall where her pictures were. She turned around, confused at what he was pointing at and then smiled.

"My cousin…? Serena?" The name rolled off her tongue perfectly and at first he thought that he had heard wrong, but Riana just furrowed her brow and shook her head, still confused at what Darien was trying to get at, "You know her?"

_Know her?_ Of course he knew her! She was his ex-wife and Riana's cousin? How come Riana never mentioned this before?!

Riana shook her head and Jolene just sighed, not knowing that Serena was _his _ex-wife Serena. She brushed back her hair, waiting for him to answer Riana's question, "Know her? She's my ex-wife." He managed to get out, for he was still gazing at her picture. He didn't love her anymore, but it was nice to see how she turned out over the years. It was just nice to see her once more.

"What? Serena is your infamous ex-wife?" Riana spat out and shook her head.

"You didn't know?" Darien asked and Riana shook her head again.

"No, Serena never really liked to talk about it and I never met her ex-husband before…" She sighed and fingered the picture, "Until now." She added.

Jolene stood up and wandered over to the pictures, "This is Serena? Darien, she's breath-taking! And her friends? Their names…? Maybe I should invite them also."

"Don't you think that Serena is enough of my past to invite?" Darien growled as Jolene just shook him off and took the picture frame back to where she was sitting. Riana smiled glad to have something else to talk about.

"Well…" She said and pointed to another blonde girl who had her hair cascading down her back, "That's Mina… I think that she's the closet with Serena, you can usually find her over Serena's house helping her out."

"You last saw them, when?" Jolene questioned and Riana thought for a second.

"I think, just a couple of weeks ago. That's when you wanted to meet, but I was away meeting up with my mother and my aunt and Serena… I didn't see much of Serena because according to Mina, she was too busy to talk."

"What does she do for a living?"

"She used to write, but I don't really know what she does anymore, I haven't talked to her in awhile."

"Do you think that she'll come to the wedding?"

Riana stopped dead in her tracks, "You're inviting Serena, my cousin and Darien's ex-wife, to this wedding?" Jolene nodded and Darien grasped her hand for support. Riana just shook her head and pushed back a blonde lock.

"You guys have gone crazy, haven't you?"

"I would like to meet her." Jolene shrugged and changed the subject, "And who is this?" She pointed to a woman with the same length hair as Mina and Riana smiled.

"Rei, that's Rei." She said and her smile got bigger, "She's the one that's always running around and trying to pick up after Serena… All of her friends have been so supportive of Serena… After… After…" She shook it off and Jolene nodded, understanding what she was trying to say. She pointed at another one of the woman with her brown hair tied up with her bangs falling down onto her face. She was laughing.

"Lita… She's an excellent cook… All of them are so wonderful!"

"This?" The last girl had short blue hair and was sitting a little farther away from the group with a book in her hands. She smiled as she looked at her friends. "She looks… Scared…?"

"Scared? Oh heavens no! She's the nicest of them all! Her name is Ami and she's a very sweet person." Riana smiled brighter and took the picture from Jolene's hands.

"Where did you get this picture Riana?"

Riana shrugged, "I think it was from Seiya."

Darien looked up at the mention of one of his old friends' names, "Seiya?"

"Yeah, he's been a real help in all their helps. He's been around for awhile and he's just been a big help. He's really stepped up to take care of the girls and protect them. He's absolutely amazing."

"Are him and Serena…?" Jolene trailed off and Riana laughed slightly as she shook off the jitter in Jolene's voice.

"Nah, he really likes her, but somehow she just doesn't like him." Darien's eyes flickered for a second, but the flicker was gone as he felt Jolene's hand in his and he wrapped his arm tightly around her. He really did love her and he knew that he made the right choice with divorcing Serena. "What was your question again?"

"When did you get this picture?"

"Oh… When I went to visit." She smiled slightly, "I don't really know why I'm telling you this. I mean you're my employer and I-"

"Oh no please, Riana go on." Jolene said and looked at the picture once more.

"Well I mean… I met up with Seiya when I was visiting and he told me that he was just going to go over to Serena's house and drop off this picture," She motioned towards the picture and then continued, "So I asked if I could see it, fell in love with it because it's so beautiful and asked if I could have copy. He told me I could and that he made a copy just in case I wanted one."

"How are they?" Darien asked and Riana sighed once more.

"Well I heard from Mina and Rei that everybody's fine, but I haven't talked to Sere… I wonder how she is. I bet that she'll come to your wedding though; she couldn't possibly turn down an invitation that would endure her in fun… Would you like her number?"

Jolene smiled, "That would be great Riana!" She said and sent Darien a look that said, 'told you I would get her number and call her and be a friend to her!' He just rolled his eyes as Riana jotted down a number on a post-it note and handed it to Jolene.

"You _really_ want to talk to her?" Riana questioned and Jolene nodded.

"I just want to make sure that she's coming. I would love to meet her!"

"Alright."

--

"Well honey, I must say that the whole wedding sounds wonderful." Jolene said as they exited out of the wedding planners' office and walked along the street, "It's going to be amazing."

"Naturally," Darien answered and pulled her closer to him, "I love you."

Jolene smiled, "I love you too."

And with that their lips met, Jolene closed her eyes and pressed herself into him, not caring that they were on a public street. Darien kept his eyes open and he wondered why he saw Serena instead of Jolene before his eyes. He shook his head and sighed to himself as they both pulled away and stepped into the car. It was nothing… He didn't really want to see her again, but he was sure that he would meet up with her sometime and he might as well get it over with.

End of Chapter 2: Darien

--

**Ending Note: So did you like it? Please tell me what you thought about it! If it was horrible I'll revise it, so please tell me what you think! Okay I'll stop begging you and I'll update again when I have the chance! Thanks!**

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Seiya

The Heart of the Matter

**Summary: Five years after a very painful divorce, Serena gets an invitation… To her ex-husbands wedding.**

**Authors Note: Thanks so much for all the reviews! Here is the newest chapter and I hope that you like it! The characters are a little out of character, so you have been warned! Thanks again for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon!**

--

Chapter 3: Seiya

(Present Day)

He longer for her. She was a beautiful goddess and he didn't understand why she couldn't feel the same way. She was always hugging him like a brother and telling him how nice it was that he stuck around after Darien filed for divorce. He was _always_ there for her and it was hard to just stand by and watch her life pass without a husband… Or a boyfriend, or anybody except for her four best friends and himself. He was walking over to her house right this second, he didn't know why he hung around, but he couldn't help but be with her. He knocked on the door instead of using his extra key and heard a voice from within the house.

"Coming!" It was her, it was Serena. She opened the door and hugged Seiya happily, "I'm so glad that you could come on such late notice!" She released him and led him inside.

"No problem Sere… So what's going on?"

She knitted her hands together and sighed, "I have this little itty problem."

"Problem?"

"Yeah…" She reached for an envelope on the desk next to her. She handed it to Seiya. He read through it quickly. He shook his head and looked up at Serena who was dabbing absently at her dry eyes. She looked at him and smiled sadly. "I need your advice."

"My advice? Sere, you haven't asked for my advice in years."

"I know because I never needed it until now." She said and placed her hands on her lap. Serena sighed and pushed her hair back, it was up in her usual style with two long blonde pony-tails falling beside her. She didn't look up once at him.

"What is it Serena?"

"Why did he invite me?" Her voice was soft, he could barely hear her, "Why did he _have_ to invite me to his _wedding_ to _another_ woman?!"

"Sere… Sere, I don't know."

"But just give me your opinion."

"Maybe he thought that you guys could be friends or something?" She clenched her fists and stared at the ground, her eyes never meeting his. There was a small drop that fell on her skirt.

"I don't understand! I didn't want anything to do with him…" She lied, "And then all of a sudden I get an invite in the mail and he's getting re-married to that bitch that ruined our marriage in the first place!"

"Sere… You've got to calm down. You know that you two decided to end your marriage. I don't think that she really had anything to do with it."

"Well it was apparent to me _Seiya_, that he wanted to be with that girl more then he wanted to be with me so I let him go. I don't understand why I did it now, but I know that it was probably for the best. But my feelings have not changed for him." A thought clicked inside of his head as he heard her words so softly spoken.

'_That is why she will never love me… She is still in love with that stupid idiot who left her.' _He sighed and twisted his mouth to the side to see that Serena was still not looking up from the ground. Her hair was twisted around one finger and the other hand was attempting to brush away the tears.

"Serena, everything's going to be alright."

She finally looked up, "I know… But what do you think? Should I go to the wedding?" Seiya looked at her for a second and then nodded.

"I think that you should finally face him… I mean you can't avoid him forever."

"Who says that I'm avoiding him?"

"Uh… Not me." He said and then smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I guess I'll go out of respect and all… I would like to see him again, but the card says I need a date…" She trailed off and then stared at Seiya who just shook his head.

"No way Sere, I don't do that kind of stuff."

"Aw! But pleaseeee Seiya? Please?"

He shook his head again, "Serena… That would be weird."

"But Seiya, I _really_ need somebody to come with me and I know that you'll be the perfect companion… Oh please? Please? I'll love you forever!"

"You better already love me." He mumbled and she looked at him with her big eyes and he sighed in defeat, "Alright I'll come, but on one condition."

"Condition?"

"Yes."

Serena sighed and then smiled, "Okay, fine. What's your 'condition'?"

"I get to kick his ass for giving you up." Serena laughed.

"Seiya! You're so stupid sometimes, but that's why I love you. Thank you so much and yes after we get there you can kick his ass!" She laughed some more and jumped up to hug him. She let go of Seiya and smiled. "The wedding is in a couple of months, two I think… What month is it?" She was getting on her jacket.

"It's October Sere."

She smiled and then moved towards him once more and then kissed his cheek lightly, "Okay well I have to go shopping with Mina… She thinks that it will clean my soul. I'll talk to you later? Alright?"

"Yep, see you Sere."

They walked together to the end of the street where Serena nodded and hugged him once last time before walking down Mina's street, "I love you Seiya!" She called over her back and he smiled brightly.

If only she meant it.

--

Seiya groaned as he heard a knock on his door. He jumped out of bed and walked towards the door. He unlocked the three locks and opened the door to reveal Mina in a huff. Her arms were crossed against her chest and she glared at him as she walked into his apartment. "You are a sick-minded person Seiya!"

"Me? What did I do?" Mina stomped around in his apartment before resurfacing to the living room. She had found what she was looking for. She held up a golden envelope that Serena had given him so that he could get ready for the wedding.

"Seiya you idiot, I can't believe you actually got in into Serena's_ mind _that it was _okay_ to go to her _ex_-husbands _wedding_!" She yelled making sure that each wore was clear so that he could understand, "I can't believe _you_ convinced _her_ to actually go see that idiot, that by the way is more of an idiot then you, but still!"

He shook his head, "Mina is that what you woke me up at two in the morning for?" She nodded eagerly and tapped her foot impatiently.

"I was out with Serena and we were getting drunk… Pretty drunk I must say because it cleans out the soul when you have gone through a very _terrible _heartbreak… and then she suddenly puts the idea on me that she's going to that _idiots_ wedding and that you're coming with her! I mean why couldn't she just ask me and then pretend that she's gone lesbian on him and that's why they got divorced?"

"Mina, that's ridiculous, you know that Sere still loves Darien and that she would do anything to see him one last time before she lets go that part of her life."

"Yes I know that Seiya! But you're encouraging her to see him! She was just about over him and then BAM! All her progress is over and she's back where she started. This is your fault!"

"Me? I'm not doing anything, I just agreed to do _something _for her, I didn't tell her to love him." He said and she pointed at him accusingly.

"I can't believe that you actually admit it!"

"Mina, you're drunk."

"I am not!"

"You are too." He walked over to her and sat her down onto the couch. She was shaking terribly and he wrapped an arm around her and she rested her head on his shoulder. "Don't worry about Serena, she'll be fine and I'll be there to kick his ass when he messes up again."

"I guess it won't be so bad… But I'm letting you get off the hook only this once. And again I'm still very pissed about this. I'm letting you go on with this on one condition."

"What condition?"

"I get to come with you!"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes!" She nodded her head eagerly against his shoulder, "I can wear a cool disguise like a really long time ago when I used to play dress up with all my friends and yeah… That will work. Please? I swear I won't interfere in any of your 'plans' Seiya… I'll just be there to pick up the pieces when they fall."

"Alright, but what about Serena? I know that she'll probably not want any of her friends there really… And how are you going to get into the wedding?"

She winked, "I have my ways."

"You know that you probably won't remember any of this in the morning right Mina?" She nodded her head and then smiled.

"I know… But you're going to remind me, or else."

--

Seiya yawned and found himself walking to the kitchen. Mina was sleeping in his room while he had slept on the couch. He whipped up breakfast before he heard a knock on his door. He made his way over to the door and opened it to find Serena standing in the hallway smiling. He un-did the chain and that granted him a hug from Serena before she walked into the apartment. She sniffed the air and laughed.

"Mina's been here, hasn't she?"

He stiffened, "You can tell?"

"Smells like her perfume…" She shrugged, "She's my best friend, besides you, what can I say? I know her like the back of my hand."

He laughed slightly, "You want breakfast?"

"Maybe later, I just came over to see if Mina's alright… She was pretty drunk when she told me that she was going to come over here and kick your ass because of what you did to me… But I don't think that you did anything wrong. I mean I did ask you to come with me and you just said yes like a good friend."

"I don't see why Mina can't understand that," He shifted his weight, "Oh well… If you want to see her, she's in the bedroom."

Serena turned and then stopped dead in her tracks, "In the… In the bedroom? Seiya, what _did_ you do to her when she was drunk?"

His face turned red and he held up his hands in defense, "I didn't do anything to her! I slept on the couch, she slept on the bed." He said urgently and ushered to the blanket and pillows on the couch.

Serena laughed before turning back around and tossing a few words over her shoulder, "You should have seen your face."

--

Mina was finally up with her blonde hair tamed and pulled back in her usual style. She had a pretty bad hang-over, but she still remembered what had happened last night, but she had said nothing of it to Seiya in front of Serena. She whipped back her blonde hair and gave Seiya a glare before stuffing her face some more with the food that Seiya had slaved over the stove to make. He hadn't been much of a cook five years before, but he started cooking when Lita taught him how to do it. Over the years after Darien's departure, all five of them hadn't changed very much and Seiya noticed that right away. Maybe it was because when Serena and Darien spilt up, Serena was only twenty, being married at eighteen because they had been really in love. Now five years later they were still the same. They had the same personality and looked almost exactly the same. Rei had cut her hair shorter and Ami had grown hers a little longer and Lita left her hair down more instead of up, but nothing major. Seiya sighed as he watched both girls stuff their faces with whatever they could find. Serena stopped eating.

"You're not going to eat Seiya?" She questioned and he shook his head.

"Nah, it's more amusing to watch you two eat everything in site. Where do you guys get that energy?"

Mina tapped her chest lightly, "_I_ have to keep up with Serena, so that's where I get it from… I have no idea where Serena gets it from."

"You'll never know!" She said victoriously and then started on her fourth helping. Seiya had no idea where Serena got the energy to eat that much. She was so slender and so petite and he didn't think it was possible for anybody to eat that much food. She pushed back her plate and looked at Mina as she pushed back hers also, "I'm done and that was amazing Seiya… Really."

His mouth moved into a smile, "I'm glad that you like it."

"Like it? I love it!"

"Me too!" Mina chimed in and then stood up, "Well I'm about stuffed and I should really get to work… Sere, you coming with me or staying here?"

She looked from Mina to Seiya and then smiled, "I'll stay here, I'll visit you in a little while."

"Alright," She looked at Seiya and smiled, "Will you walk me to the door Seiya darling?"

He gulped and then nodded. He stood up from his place at the table and walked Mina to the door. She looked at Serena who was fingering her blouse and then leaned over to whisper in Seiya's ear. "I remember last night and I know that you're not going to deny me of the things that you said."

"I know," He whispered back, "But do you really think it's necessary Mina?"

"Of course I do, I just want to look after her… I'll go find a disguise tonight and then I'll try it out on Rei or Lita or Ami or… You." She smiled and then pressed a finger to her lips, "If you tell Serena I'll kill you." With that she waved and walked out the door, closing it tightly behind her. Serena was standing in the doorway when Seiya turned around.

"Serena… Have long have you been standing there?"

"Quite awhile, but I couldn't hear anything that you were whispering… Why were you whispering?" She cocked a eye-brow suspiciously and then returned her face to normal and laughed, "Just kidding… You should see your face right now. Do you like Mina?"

Of course he didn't, he only had eyes for Serena and both of them knew that.

"No, she's not really my type."

"You're type? Then tell me darling, what is your type?"

He resisted the urge to say 'you'. He knitted his hands together and then flashed her a quick smile, "Must we talk about this now Serena?"

"No you're right… There's no need to talk about this I guess, are you willing to go shopping with me honey?" She asked and he nodded his head numbly as she grabbed her coat from the place where she had left it. She smiled and handed him his. "We need to get ready for the wedding… I just – I just need everything to be perfect, you know what I mean?"

"Do you still love him Sere?" He asked quietly as she walked towards the door. She looked at him and then shook her head slightly before replying.

"You can only love a person and wait for them to come back to you for so long until all the feelings that you have are gone… I don't know what to tell you Seiya, I _loved_ him with all my heart and I just don't know now." She smiled slightly, "He's getting married and that showed me that _he_ doesn't love me anymore. I guess that it's time for me to move on and not worry about him even though I do wish that we could still remain close. That's why I'm going to mend our relationship. Not in a romantic way, but in a way that I can be happy that we did go our separate ways and not feel guilty about it. You know what I mean Seiya?"

He could only merely nod to her statement. He gave her a smile and she hugged him tightly, "You will always have my heart," She teased and he laughed along with her, they both knew that she was joking, but to him… It was nice to hear those words out-loud coming from the one girl that he could never get.

End of Chapter 3: Seiya

--

**Ending Note: So how did you like it? Next chapter will be up soon, I think that it's time to get to the real action with Serena and Darien meeting up again, don't you? Well a lot of people were asking what the pairing would be and it's Serena x Darien, of course… With a few little twists in it, but that's okay! Well thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Serena

The Heart of the Matter

**Summary: Five years after a very painful divorce, Serena gets an invitation… To her ex-husbands wedding.**

**Authors Note: Hey! So here's the newest update! It's not the best chapter in the world, but its okay. Thanks so much for all the reviews, they really make my day! I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

--

Chapter 4: Serena

(Present Day – Two Months Later)

Serena pushed her hair out of her face and walked towards her cab that was waiting for her and Seiya. She ushered him over and took him by the hand, "Seiya, we need to hurry… Their wedding is in two weeks and we aren't even there yet at the hotel!"

"Serena calm down. We just got in and when we get to the hotel you should probably sleep or something…" He meekly said and she shook her head as she stepped into the cab and slid across the bench seat in the back while Seiya talked to the driver as he put in their bags.

"Sleep? How can I sleep when my stomach is doing flip-flops?" She questioned and folded her arms across her chest. She inhaled deeply before speaking, "I don't get it. I was fine on the plane, but then the thought that I was going to see him again after five years is just mind wrecking! I don't think I've felt this bad since my wedding day!"

Seiya smiled at her and took her hand in his, "Don't worry Sere, he'll take one look at you and kick himself for losing you."

"You really think Seiya?"

"Think…? Oh come on Serena, I know that's what he's going to think." Serena smiled and heard the beep of a cell-phone. It was hers. She took her hand out of Seiya's grasp as the taxi pulled out of the airport. She pressed a couple of buttons and then pressed it up to her ear. "Hello?"

"Serena! Oh my gosh I was so worried about you and I had no idea where you were and you didn't call me! Why didn't you call me? I told you specifically to call me when you got to your destination and did you call me? No you didn't call me! How are you? Are you feeling okay? I think that you should take those pills that I gave… They help when you're nervous." There was a pause and Serena mentally killed herself for keeping her phone on and having to feel the wrath of Mina, "Serena are you still there or are you ignoring me like I think you are?"

"Oops, sorry about that Mina… I'm fine and Seiya's fine and thanks for asking and no I don't feel nervous at all." She lied and pressed a finger to her lip to silence Seiya. She brushed her hair back and a smile captured her beautiful features, "The pills are in my purse if I need them and no I'm not ignoring you. There are your answers to most of the questions."

"Hmph! I still don't trust you; I'm going to have to ask Seiya to call me instead of you. You'll probably forget being the person that you are." She teased and Serena just laughed, "You're in a good mood, who gave you caffeine?"

"Oh shush up Mina…!" She said and brushed her hair back. She still wore it in her usual style that everybody thought only looked good on her. She had never felt the right time to cut it because she couldn't bear to part with it, "I'm just a little bit…"

"Nervous?" Mina finished her sentence for her.

"Mhm, that's the word I was looking for."

"You just said that you weren't nervous."

"I lied…"

"You liar liar!" There was a noise in the background and then Mina was screaming something at the person and then she was back at the phone, "Hey honey? I have to go… I'll talk to you later okay? Call me?"

"Yeah, I promise that I will call you. Love you!"

"Love you too, byes!" Serena closed her phone and looked at Seiya who was starring out the window at the buildings. He looked back at Serena and bit at his lip before smiling slightly and Serena smiled back at him. "You like it here?"

"I guess, it's not really anything like Japan."

"Yeah, Darien always said that he wanted to move to the United States but I never knew that he was really going to do it. I guess it was Jolene that convinced him to finally move here." There was a tint of anger in her voice, but Seiya didn't notice and neither did Serena.

--

Serena fidgeted with her sleeves of her cropped sweat-shirt and she sighed as Seiya took their bags and got herself ready to walk into the hotel that would change her forever. She looked at Seiya who nodded for her to go before him. She nodded back and grabbed her carry-on bag and placed it on her shoulder. She walked in the doors as somebody held it open for her. She thanked them and walked towards the front desk.

"Your name please?" She smiled politely at Serena and Serena smiled slightly back. She read her name tag and then rested her forearms on the desk in front of her. The name-tag read 'Rita'.

"Serena Tsukino." She said and then brushed her bang back, "I'm here for the nuptials of Mister Shields and Miss Campbell."

"You're here with Mister Kou I presume?"

Serena nodded, "Yes we're staying together."

"Alright… Well everything's been taken care of so I think that you're set." Rita said and reached for the room key as Seiya entered the building. He set down the bags next to Serena and wrapped an arm around her waist. She smiled and knew that it was because either a.) there was somebody from her past coming or b.) Darien and Jolene were coming their way. She turned her head to the side and saw her cousin Riana walking over to her.

"Serena!" She called out and Serena felt Seiya's arm disappear from her waist and she ran towards her cousin. She hugged her tightly and then pulled back. Serena saw that her cousin no longer was the childish girl that she remembered. She hadn't seen her ages. She had chest-length blonde hair that was braided and left to rest on her left shoulder and had on a short tan skirt and a white sweater. She hugged her cousin once more. "Oh my goodness! Serena I haven't seen you in ages and I actually didn't think that you would come!"

"Wouldn't come? Oh come on Rini, you know me better then that." Serena said, being careful to remember the childish nickname that she had given her cousin when they were younger and she couldn't pronounce Riana. Riana reacted quickly and hugged her favorite cousin again.

"I just remembered why _you_ are my favorite cousin." She kissed Serena's cheek and then moved towards Seiya. She hugged him tightly and then released him and stepped back. "You remember me?"

"How could I forget?" Seiya questioned and took her hand in his. He kissed it lightly and Riana smiled slightly before she took her hand away and placed it by her side. She ushered them over to the couches where they could talk before they went their separate ways. She sat across from both of them on a white couch.

"Serena and Seiya… Ah it's so good to see you two again!" Riana said and smiled brightly. Her smile was beautiful and Serena had almost forgotten that she knew this wonderful woman. Serena smiled and looked over at Seiya who slightly grinned.

"You too Rini…"

"So Sere, I was wondering what you do now a days…" Riana said, trying to make causal conversation before the question of what she was doing here would come up.

"I write still and I work for this company with Mina… You remember her right?" Serena questioned and Riana nodded. "So Rini, what are _you_ doing here? Did Darien seriously invite you?" Serena asked and Riana shook her head. She pushed back her blonde hair so that her bangs were out of her face. Serena folded her hands in her lap while she waited for Riana to answer her question.

"Well… You see Sere; I didn't know that Darien was _your _ex-husband until two months ago when I was working on his wedding." She confessed and Serena cocked her head to the side, slightly confused at what Riana was trying to say.

"What?"

"I'm their wedding planner."

"What?!"

"I'm sorry Sere, if I had known that he was your _ex_-husband, I would of never been hired by them… But you never talked about it and I just didn't know and I couldn't just dump them on the streets and all that… I'm sorry."

Serena frowned, "Its okay Riana, you didn't really mean anything by it and you didn't know. I don't even really care. I just came because I know that it will be a great place to fine single men." She winked and a blush crept to both Seiya and Riana's cheeks.

"Sere, you're the best."

"I know." She confirmed and stood up, "Well I'm so tired and the jet-lag is not working for me… Two weeks from now, I hope that I'm better." She then turned around and grabbed some of her bags. She walked towards the elevator wing, waving for Seiya to follow her. He said a quick good-bye to Riana and ran over to Serena.

"Are you feeling alright Serena?" Seiya questioned as they waited for the elevator.

"Alright…? Of course I'm feeling alright Seiya. I'm just feeling a little tired from the trip here. I mean it is a big time difference and I'm not used to it. Darien always used to ask me why I never wanted to move to America and I told him because of two reasons. One, I didn't want to lose my friends in Japan and two, because I didn't like the big time difference that I would have to get used too." She laughed as the elevator opened and she stepped inside, not noticing the two bodies that were already in there. Seiya stood there dumb-struck and Serena waved her hand for him to get into the elevator, "Seiya… Are you alright? You look pale?"

"Maybe we should catch the next elevator?" He asked and pulled on her wrist. She came flying out and she turned her head to look inside the elevator. There was Darien and a girl with fiery red hair lip-locking in the elevator. They were too absorbed with each other to notice that the elevator doors had opened and Serena was starring at them. They didn't even look up once until the doors were totally shut.

--

"Why did he have to make out with her in the elevator that _we_ were going to go into to get to our room?" Serena questioned as she paced around the hotel room. She always knew that Darien would pick a wonderful hotel for his second wedding. It was breath-taking actually. She had never seen anything like it. She finally sat down in one of the chairs beside the sofa where Seiya was sitting flipping through channels. "Seiya? Are you listening to me?"

"Huh…? Oh sorry Serena… Were you saying something?"

Serena crossed her arms across her chest, "No, nothing at all… Do you mind if I go out?"

"But I thought you said you were tired?"

"Not anymore." She declared and grabbed her jacket as she walked out the door. Seiya just shrugged and went back to his TV. Serena sighed as she walked down to the elevator golden doors. She loved everything about this hotel and she really thought that Darien had out-done himself… For their wedding, it was just a small gathering that she had loved. It was her family and his family and some of their friends. She thought that it was the most perfect thing in her life. But compared to this wedding, it seemed like nothing.

--

(Seven Years Back)

"Do you love me?" She whispered her voice barely able to hear. He dipped his head down so that he could hear. She didn't repeat herself, but just waited for his answer. He pressed a kiss to her temple and smiled.

"Of course I love you Serena." He said and she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist as they watched the moon and stars together, "Nothing will ever pull us apart."

"You promise Darien?"

"I will promise you whatever you want me to promise."

"Then promise that you will love me forever and that we will never let our differences get in-between our love." She said and he kissed her cheek before capturing her lips and claiming them as his. She smiled against his lips and mumbled something that he couldn't understand. He pulled back, but she still remained close.

"Is that a yes?"

She never got a response; he just claimed her lips once more.

--

(Present Day)

"Are you getting in this elevator or not?" His voice was distant to her and she looked up from the ground, her eyes setting on her ex-husband. Her breath caught in her throat and never made it to her nose. He hadn't changed that much over the years. He was still the same height, but now she came to his nose instead of his shoulder and that was without heels. He was more mature, and he looked at her intensely. She shrugged her shoulders and stepped back from the elevator, deciding whether or not to join her ex-husband in the elevator. She pressed her lips together.

"That's alright; I'll get the next one." She managed to say and he just rolled his eyes at her. She looked away from him and stepped another foot away.

"Are you serious? Serena Tsukino, just get in." He said her name like he had said it all the years that they had been apart and that they had never actually been apart. She shrugged her shoulders again and stepped into the elevator, really wishing that Seiya was with her. She bit her lip and pressed the lobby button, not noticing that it was already lit up. They stood in awkwardness until Darien finally spoke up.

"It's nice to see that you could make it Serena." She nodded her head slightly and stared at her reflection of herself in the shiny sides of the elevator. Her long blonde hair was in her usual style, her bangs slightly ruffled, and she wore a mini-skirt and a cropped sweat-shirt over a green tank-top. She hadn't changed that much either over the years.

"You're the same I see." He said softly and she had to lean closer to see if he had actually said those words. She nodded again and bit her lip in order to not cry. "Not in the speaking mood, are we Serena?"

She swallowed, "Not really Darien." His name sounded un-familiar to her and him. It sounded like she hadn't spoke in a million years and it was her first time. She heard the beep of the elevator and the doors slid open. She watched as the familiar red-haired woman walked towards Darien and kissed him lightly once he was out of the elevator. She walked towards the exit, her jacket in her arms.

"Wait, Serena…" He trailed off and the woman ran over to Serena and gathered her in a hug.

"You're Serena? Oh my god! You are so amazing and beautiful… Darien has told me a lot about you, but he never told me how beautiful you were. Darien's an idiot for giving you up! I am _so_ glad that you could make it! I was worried when you didn't return my calls that you wouldn't come… But here you are." She smiled and Serena looked at her in fear and then at Darien, "Oh silly me… I'm Jolene Campbell it's nice to meet you Serena."

"Jolene? Oh it's nice to meet you too…" Serena said, her eyes flashing for help. Darien just laughed and shook her off. She didn't want to deal with these people now; all she wanted to do was be alone. Alone from Seiya, Darien, Mina, Jolene, Riana… She just wanted to be separated from the group. She bit her lip and listened to Jolene jabber on about how nice it was to meet her.

"Oh well it's really nice to meet you, but I really have to get going." Serena said and smiled and placed her hand in Jolene's, "I'm really glad that you invited me, I can't wait until the wedding."

Jolene blushed; she was actually a very pretty woman, considering she was the bitch that ruined their marriage. Serena looked over at Darien who was looking down at the ground, he was probably thinking the same thing, "No problem, actually Darien told me that we shouldn't invite you, but I insisted! It's going to be wonderful to have you here Serena."

Serena smiled briefly and then waved as she exited the hotel, "I'll talk to you later." She said and Jolene waved to her, they both watched her leave the hotel. Serena walked around the streets, not knowing where to go, but she just at least wanted to be somewhere without Jolene and Darien. They looked so happy together and she didn't want to do this to Darien, he was finally happy. He was finally back to his normal self, he had moved on and she just had to accept it. She pressed a hand to her face and felt the wetness of her cheeks. Jolene was perfect, everything that Darien had ever wanted. She was friendly, beautiful, and super nice. She was the girl next door basically. She had fiery red hair and interesting green eyes. It was a weird combination, but it looked good on Jolene. She would never compare to Jolene and now she understood why Darien had moved on so quickly while she couldn't move on at all. She sighed and collapsed against a building. She slid down and sat there on the street, her eyes watering.

"Do you need help Miss?" It was a male voice. Serena looked up and wiped away her tears. He held out his hand she took it grateful for him. "You look like you've been crying, are you okay?"

Serena smiled slightly, "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks."

"No problem, I always like helping people when they are in need of help." He smiled at her and they walked side-by-side for a little while. Serena looked at him, he had white hair and his eyes were amazing. He was kinda cute for somebody who she had just met, but she felt not connection between the two of them. He was like another Seiya. "I'm Diamond by the way."

"Serena." She said and Diamond looked at her and scanned her up and down, "What are you looking at Diamond?"

"Do you want to go out for coffee?"

"How do I know if you're a pervert or something?"

"I assure you that I'm not… I know Darien Shields; does that sound familiar to you?"

Serena cocked her head to the side, "Alright one cup of coffee." She said and he nodded towards the small café up ahead. He paid for the coffee and they sat down by a window of the café. He sat across from her and smiled.

"You're here for Darien and Jolene's wedding? I didn't expect you to come."

"How do you know so much about me?"

"I'm Darien's best friend; I was Darien's first room-mate while he and Jolene were still trying to work out living situations. If I forgot to mention that, I'm sorry."

"You did actually," Serena pointed out and pressed the hot cup to her red lips. He smiled at her and she placed the cup back down, "Why are you being so nice to me? Don't you hate me?"

"Hate you? Why would I hate you?"

"For ruining the first years of Darien's life." She said and he cocked his head to the side, clearly confused at what she was trying to say.

"Actually, I don't know what you're talking about. I've only known Darien Shields for five years, ever since he moved here. I was living here before… Actually I was born here."

"How do you know about me?" Serena asked curiously and Diamond laughed.

"When Darien first moved here, we were room mates like I said before. He had a picture of you, Serena and I asked him about you. He said that you guys had divorced back in Japan and that he had just moved here to get away from all the drama. That's all he told me until I found out about him and Jolene." Diamond sighed and brushed back his bangs.

"That's all?"

"There is more to the story Serena?"

Serena looked around, "N-no I-I… I mean that there isn't anymore to the story. The basic reason is that we divorced because of Jolene. He had been seeing her for awhile and I couldn't handle it. Nothing big I guess. I don't know why I'm telling you this."

"It's alright; it's nice to see another point of view of the story." Diamond smiled at her and she blushed slightly, "I can't believe that you would come for their wedding."

Serena looked up surprised, "What did you expect me to do?"

"Break into their hotel room and murder Jolene… That's all I thought you were going to do." Diamond said and Serena laughed nervously.

"No, I don't know why you would think that."

"Darien said that when he left, you told him that you still loved him and that's why he thought that you wouldn't come to this wedding." Diamond explained and Serena smiled sadly.

"I'm not that shallow, I'm happy for them, really. I couldn't be happier."

Diamond looked at her suspiciously, "Are you sure Serena?"

"Of course, it's been five years and we both… Have moved on."

"Who's the lucky guy?"

"There is no lucky guy." She whispered quietly, "I'm just saying that we both have gone our separate ways and that we don't love each other anymore in a romantic way, but we still care for each other."

"I see what you mean."

"You do Diamond?"

"Yes, I do. Well it's getting late… Would you like me to walk you back to your hotel?" Diamond asked and Serena shook her head, throwing her jacket around her shoulders as she stood up. She smiled and walked towards the door.

"Thanks for this Diamond; I'll see you again soon."

"That you will Miss Serena." He said and her smile got bigger. She waved at Diamond before opening the door and walking back to the hotel, she would have to make a note to see Diamond more often. He was a nice guy, like a big brother to her. She pushed open the hotel doors and pressed the elevator button. She stepped into the elevator and pressed her floor number. The doors opened on her floor and she got out of the elevator and walked to her room. She slipped in the key and then flung open the door.

"Seiya…? You here?" She questioned and heard no response. She closed the door behind her and then found a note lying on the bar of the kitchenette. She found Seiya's messy hand-writing on it.

_Serena,  
__  
Riana came looking for you told me to get out of this hotel room and dragged me out. I'll be back later. Call me if you need anything or want to meet up!_

_-Seiya_

She sighed and let down her long blonde hair. She pinned it against her head and then plopped down on the couch. She closed her eyes and let the dreams consume her. She smiled slightly in her sleep.

--

(Eight Years Back)

"Sere… Sere! Come here!" Darien's voice called to her and she was compelled to go to him, she ran out of her house and across of the lawn to him. She buried her head in his chest and pushed him back a couple of feet from the impact, "Serena." He breathed and he kissed the top of her head.

"Darien… You called?" She whispered and he kissed the top of her head once more.

"I want to know something."

"Anything." She breathed and he smiled as he buried his head into her golden locks.

"Serena… I love you with all my heart and soul."

"And I you… What are you getting at?" Serena asked and looked up at him. He smiled and kissed her quickly. She pressed herself against him, her whole body heating up in the freezing cold wind. "Darien." She mumbled against his lips and he sighed.

"Will you marry me Serena?" He questioned and she pulled back like she had just been stung. He looked at her and then his smile disappeared, "I knew it, we're too young and I think that we should-"

"Yes, yes I'll marry you." She said, cutting him completely off as he slipped a beautiful white gold ring onto her ring finger on her left hand. She smiled brightly once more before losing herself in the passion of the night.

--

(Present Day)

Serena mumbled from her slumber as the door clicked open and in came Seiya and Riana entered the room. Serena shot up from the couch and let her long blonde hair door. Riana sat down next to her, "How are you doing?"

"Fine, why?" Serena asked and Seiya sat down next to her.

"Just wondering Serena…" Riana sighed and leaned back into the couch, "You ever wonder what would happen if you and Darien stayed together?"

"Of course I think about that Rini." Serena said quietly and Riana shrugged and placed a hand over her cousins. "But I know that it was never meant to be so I just have to be happy for them. Anyways I'm here aren't I?"

"Yeah, I was just wondering what you were thinking." Riana smiled sadly and stood up from her place, "Well I better get going, I'll see you later tonight? Oh you should meet us for dinner! Please Serena and Seiya?"

"Wait, who for dinner?"

"Me, my friend Diamond, I don't know if you've met him… Uh this girl named Alice that Seiya and I met about an hour ago at the shop we went too. You'll love her Serena; it was like amazing she was almost exactly like you. Hmmm… there's one more but I can't think of him yet." Riana pressed a finger to her lip, "Oh yes! Andrew, you know him right?"

"Yeah, he was Darien's best friend when we were together."

"Oh yeah, so would you like to come?"

Serena looked at Seiya who just shrugged, "Alright, we'll come. What time?"

"Come at seven… Well I gotta go talk to Jolene and Darien, I'll see you then!" She opened the door and zipped out of the room. Serena sighed and looked at Seiya who just offered her a small smile.

"I can tell that this is going to be a really long night, isn't it?" Seiya asked and Serena just laughed resting her head on his shoulder and nodding carefully and closing her eyes.

End of Chapter 4: Serena

--

**Ending Note: So that might just be the longest chapter I'm ever going to write next! Okay so next chapter is going to be 'Mina' and her new identity. Can you guess who Alice is going to turn out to be? Next chapter will be more exciting, I promise! So now we have three guys that like Serena and only one Serena… Uh-oh! I wonder who she'll end up with! Until next time!**

**Question #1: Are there any characters that you really want in this story?**

**Question #2: Are there any pairings that you really want this story to have? (Besides Darien x Serena)**

**Please review and answer the questions!**


	5. Chapter 5: Mina

The Heart of the Matter

**Summary: Five years after a very painful divorce, Serena gets an invitation… To her ex-husbands wedding.**

**Authors Note: Thanks so much for all the reviews! So here is the newest chapter and I really do hope that you enjoy it! I decided to make the dinner part not a very important part of the story. Also, I have no idea how the hotel rooms work on each floor, so I'm sorry about the huge number! Haha, you'll see what I'm talking about! Alright, well have fun reading this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

--

Chapter 5: Mina

Mina pinned her now short blonde hair back and put on her glasses. She had just gotten off the plane and she was watching Serena and Seiya walked out of the airport and into a cab. She sighed and walked slowly after them. She grabbed her bags and called a cab over. She looked down at the address. She waved down a cab and jumped in. She told the driver the address and then leaned back in the seat. She watched as the buildings passed by quickly and wondered why she had come here. She had never been to America before and then she reminded herself that this was just for Serena. She just remembered that she had to call Serena. She smiled and pressed some buttons into her cell-phone.

"Hello?" Came Serena's voice and Mina smiled brightly.

"Serena! Oh my gosh I was so worried about you and I had no idea where you were and you didn't call me! Why didn't you call me? I told you specifically to call me when you got to your destination and did you call me? No you didn't call me! How are you? Are you feeling okay? I think that you should take those pills that I gave… They help when you're nervous." There was a pause and Mina tapped her fingers against her thigh, "Serena are you still there or are you ignoring me like I think you are?"

"Oops, sorry about that Mina… I'm fine and Seiya's fine and thanks for asking and no I don't feel nervous at all." Mina could already tell that Serena was nervous, but she didn't think that it was right to point it out to her. "The pills are in my purse if I need them and no I'm not ignoring you. There are your answers to most of the questions."

"Hmph! I still don't trust you; I'm going to have to ask Seiya to call me instead of you. You'll probably forget being the person that you are." Mina looked at the cab driver who was glancing back and forth between the road and the mirror at her. She turned her head and looked out the window, "You're in a good mood, who gave you caffeine?"

"Oh shush up Mina…!" Serena paused for a second, "I'm just a little bit…"

Mina sighed and finished up the sentence for her best friend, "Nervous?"

"Mhm, that's the word I was looking for."

"You just said that you weren't nervous."

"I lied…"

"You liar liar!" Mina retorted and the cab driver turned around to look at her.

"Miss, you have to get out of the car. I have other things to do and I can't waste all my time just sitting here and waiting for you to finish your 'phone call'. Are you ready to get out or not?" The man said and Mina glared at him, "Actually I take that back, you're getting out of this cab whether you like it or not."

"You're so stupid, why did you even interrupt me! Looks like you're getting no tip!" She screamed and opened the cab door and then got up, slamming the door with it, "Hey honey? I have to go… I'll talk to you later okay? Call me?"

"Yeah, I promise that I will call you. Love you!"

"Love you too, byes!" Mina said and shut the phone. She grabbed her bags and turned towards the hotel. It was beautiful and she loved it. She walked through the doors that somebody had held open for here. She stopped short of the front desk because she saw that Seiya and Serena were just walking up to check in. She watched them walk over the elevator corner in a matter of minutes and then she walked up to the front desk.

"Your name please?" Mina looked down at the card, she had called up an old friend that had been invited to the wedding, but couldn't attend. She looked at her name tag and it said Rita. She smiled politely at Mina and it made her feel weird. Nobody had ever looked at her like that.

"Alice Chiba." She said clearly and Rita looked down at the list, "I'm here for Darien Shields and Jolene Campbell's wedding."

"Ah yes, Miss Chiba, nice to meet you. I'm Rita and if you need anything, just call down to the front desk. Here are your keys." Rita said and handed Mina the keys. She smiled brightly and thanked her for them. She walked over to the elevator just as another couple rounded the corner. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" She said and reached out her hand to a young woman with fiery red hair who took her hand and smiled at her.

"Oh it's alright, I didn't see you there… well I should say that we didn't see each other." She brushed off her skirt and looked at her companion, Mina's eyes wandering also. She plastered a confused look on her face when she realized that the person was Darien, Serena's ex-husband. She looked back between Jolene and Darien who were saying something quietly between each other.

"Do I know you?" Jolene finally asked and Mina shook her head and then nodded.

"I'm here for your wedding…" Mina said quietly and Jolene looked at Darien who just shrugged. Mina was prepared for this, she knew that they wouldn't recognize her as Alice, so that's why she decided to ask Alice about what she should say.

"I'm Alice Chiba… Darien, you don't remember me? We went to school together with Serena and all of her friends. You did invite me to come." Mina said and Darien smiled at her and gave her a brief hug.

"Alice! It's been a long time, you look a lot different."

"A lot of things change when you haven't seen a person for seven years." She teased and turned to Jolene, "You are just so beautiful! I can tell why Darien fell for you!"

Jolene blushed, "Thanks."

"Is Serena here? I haven't seen her in a million years!" Mina said and then looked at Darien who shifted nervously. She smirked and rested her hand on her bag and saw Jolene trying to find the right words.

"Well actually, to tell you the truth, I haven't seen her yet… Maybe you could trying call the front desk or something?" Jolene asked and Mina nodded. She looked at Darien who wouldn't meet her eyes. "Darien, should we go?"

"Yeah, we should get going." He stepped forward and then shook his head, "Actually I forgot something in the room, do you want to go ahead of me Jolene?"

"Sure, fine by me." Jolene said and gave Mina a quick hug before walking to the entrance of the building and waving. She walked out and rounded the corner. Mina looked up at Darien and he eyed her suspiciously.

"You need to go up?" He asked and she looked puzzle for a second before noticing that he was talking about the elevator. She nodded numbly and walked over to the elevator with him. He hit the button and the doors slid open. He waited for her to get in before walking in after her. "What floor?"

"Seven." She said quietly and he pressed the button and then looked back at her.

"So Alice, what have you been doing since the last time that we talked?"

"Well Darien, it's been about seven years since we last talked and a lot has been going on. I worked for a while then I got married and became a mom." Mina smiled and her eyes glazed over slightly, "He's one, his name is Renji."

"Renji? That's a nice name." Darien replied and the bell rang once they had hit the seventh floor, "Looks like your time to get off."

Mina turned to him, "What floor are you on Darien?"

"The eleventh, why you need something?"

"No I was just wondering."

"Alright, well Alice, if you need anything, you're always welcome to come. Room 1101, alright?"

Mina nodded, "Yeah, thanks Darien." She said and then walked out of the elevator. She walked down to room 710. She smiled and slid in the key. She pushed open the door and deposited of her bags. She grabbed her jacket and made her way out of the room and back towards the elevators. She pressed the button and tapped her foot impatiently on the floor. The doors slid open and she stepped inside, thankful that the elevator was empty. The doors slid open and she walked out and rounded the corner. Her eyes caught on one of the guys that looked familiar to her. She turned her head and looked at him as he gazed at her. She remembered him, Andrew. How could she forget? He was the one who had been there for and loved her even with her faults. Then he had disappeared after two years of being together. It had left her heart-broken and unable to love ever again. She hadn't been expecting to see him again, but it was typical because Darien and Andrew were best friends. _'So this is where he's been hiding out.' _Mina thought to herself and she smiled sadly at Andrew before walking out of the hotel.

--

Mina tapped a finger to her ruby lips and turned her head upon hearing footsteps coming towards her. She looked at the man and her lips turned upward and she ran over to the man. She threw her arms tightly around him and squealed in delight. The man tensed beneath her and she pulled herself back, still smiling, "Don't you recognize me?"

The man shook his head, "I think that you must have me mixed up with somebody else Miss."

"Oh c'mon Seiya, you're the only guy here that looks like you."

"Mina?!" He said and she nodded her head happily as she hugged him one more time. She reached up and pushed her sunglasses back, resting them on top of her head, revealing her blue eyes. "Oh god, I didn't realize that it was you."

"I could tell Mister Seiya!"

"You looked different, what happened to your hair?"

"I have to go under disguise, you knew that. Serena would of known that it was me if she saw me, which thankfully she hasn't yet."

"Your… Hair is… Short." He merely said and Mina just laughed. She touched her dark blonde hair and then ran her fingers through it. It was now to her shoulders and her straight across bangs were gone. They were now swept to the side and pinned with a clip. She twirled around, her skirt flaring at the edges.

"You like?" She questioned and Seiya nodded.

"Looks good to me."

She blushed slightly, "Thanks… Well is Serena here with you?" She asked and he shook his head.

"She went out a couple of hours ago; I'm here with her cousin… Riana."

"Riana?! You mean she's here? Crap! She's going to know that it's me!"

Seiya laughed, "I don't think so Mina, you look nothing like you did before, and so I don't think that she'll recognize you. You look like… Hmm, I don't know, you just look a lot different then before."

"Is that the only thing you can say?" Mina questioned, annoyed that Seiya wouldn't admit that she looked good. She looked around and saw Riana with her blonde hair pinned back with a blonde clip and her bangs hanging freely around her face, walking towards them, "Oh crap! Here she comes… Uh, I'll see you later-"

It was too late; Riana was already standing right next to Seiya.

"Hello there! I'm Riana… You're a friend of Seiyas?" Riana questioned and pushed back a piece of her blonde bang. Mina nodded numbly and looked at Seiya who just shrugged. Mina put her sunglasses back to cover her eyes, she hated how Riana was starring at her and wracking her brain to see if she could figure out where she had seen her before. Mina tightened her coat and smiled.

"I'm Alice Chiba; it's nice to meet you." Mina offered and Seiya nodded at her. "I've heard a lot about you, I mean… I knew Serena for awhile and she told me a lot about you."

"You knew Sere?"

"Yeah, we went to the same school together."

Riana thought for a moment, "Would you like to come to dinner with Seiya, Serena, me, and some other people, if you're not busy tonight?"

"We're going out to – OW! Riana! Why'd you do that?" Seiya asked and Mina looked down. She saw that Riana had just stepped on Seiya's foot in order to stop him from whatever he had been trying to say. Mina looked back at Riana and smiled sweetly.

"We're going out to dinner tonight." Riana muttered in a deathly tone.

"What? But the show is on tonight – OW! Would you stop doing that? You're such a pain!" Seiya growled and glared at Riana who only glared back. Mina laughed slightly to herself and then tried to get Riana's attention.

"I would love too! I'm not doing anything tonight… So where should I meet you?" She asked interrupting their little starring contest. Riana looked back at Mina, as if she had totally forgotten who she was.

"Oh… Yes, about that… Let's see meet us down in the hotel lobby at seven, does that sound alright Alice?" Riana questioned and Mina nodded and smiled brightly at the both of them.

"Formal or non-formal?"

"Formal." Riana said and then shifted her bag from her left hand to her right, "Well I think that it's best if we get going… We'll see you tonight Alice!" She grabbed Seiya's hand and rushed him out of the building. Mina couldn't help but laugh, she loved seeing those two fight and she wondered what was in store for her tonight at dinner.

--

Mina turned around to look at herself in the full-length mirror. She was wearing a red sparkling dress with black high-heels. She smiled and thanked Rei for telling her to pack a second formal dress just in case she went somewhere with 'some lucky guy.' She had winced at the 'some lucky guy' part because both Rei and herself knew that she hadn't been on a date in about five years. She had tried dating, but all of the men that she had gone out with had turned out to be total jerks. She looked at the clock and saw that it read 7:01pm. A small gasp escaped her lips and she grabbed her clutch bag. She slipped out of her room and hit the elevator button. Once in the elevator, she pressed the lobby button and then tapped her foot while waiting to hit the ground floor. She got out of the elevator and turned in the wrong direction just because she was curious. She knew hat she was already late, but her curiosity took over her whole body. She found herself peering around a corner and looked down a hallway that had a balcony at the end. Well, it wasn't really a balcony; it was more like a little outside place where you could sit. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw Serena and Darien standing on the outside balcony-thing. She saw that Darien was facing away from Serena and looking out from the balcony-thing while Serena was leaning against railing. She was looking down the empty hallway. Mina hid behind a plant and she listened to what was being said. She knew that they were in the middle of the conversation, but it didn't mean that she couldn't listen to what was being said.

"I'm really happy for you Darien." Serena's voice was quiet, she was lying and Mina could tell. She would never be that soft if she was telling the truth. Her eyes were still starring at the empty hallway and she looked to the side, her eyes never falling on Darien, "Jolene is really nice."

"Yeah." Darien said softly and he turned to look at her, but her eyes wouldn't meet his. She exhaled deeply and pushed herself off of the railing.

"Well… I guess I better get going."

"Yeah, I guess that would be for the best."

"Have fun with Jolene."

"Have fun with Riana, Seiya, Alice, and Andrew." He mocked her and she smiled slightly and then looked at the ground. She looked back at him and then closed her eyes tightly; Mina could tell that she was trying to hold back her tears. He lifted a hand to her cheek and brushed away her tears. "Don't cry Serena."

"My god… I don't know why I'm crying." Serena said softly and then she opened her eyes and looked at him. His hand was still on her delicate cheek. Mina wanted to pounce on him, but she couldn't. She just couldn't. Serena sighed as he leaned in a little closer and they were inches apart when Serena's better judgment took over her and she stepped back.

"Have a nice time. I'll see you later… I'll see you tomorrow." She said and briskly walked off. She walked past the plant that Mina was hiding behind and walked towards the lobby, her eyes still glazed over. Darien sighed and leaned back on the railing, his back to the hallway. Mina had no idea what had been going on before she had gotten there. All she knew was that she was very confused.

What words had been exchanged before Mina decided to eavesdrop?

--

Mina brushed off her dress and walked to the hotel lobby. She looked at the big clock and read it quickly. 7:20pm. She sighed, twenty minutes late. She spotted the group of people and her heart stopped when she saw Andrew. She walked a little closer and saw Serena turn around, her eyes wide and surprisingly clear from when she had seen her a couple of minutes ago and she walked over to her.

"You're Alice… Aren't you?" Mina nodded meekly and looked over at the others who smiled at her, "I don't know if you know me, but I'm Serena Tsukino."

"Nice to meet you Serena, Alice Chiba." Mina said simply and Serena nodded her head and grabbed her hand as she led her over to the group of people. Riana was sitting down next to Seiya and Andrew was glancing over at the front desk. Mina followed his gaze and saw that it was on another woman. She sighed and mentally killed herself for waiting for him.

"Hey everybody, I found her!" Serena said as if she was a child that had just won a prize for finding the missing link in their chain. Riana smiled sweetly and stood up, smoothing the skirt of her purple dress and walking over to them, enlacing her arm with Serenas. Serena enlaced her arm through Minas and they started walking towards the exit. Seiya and Andrew walked slowly behind them. "I feel like I know you from somewhere… Do I?"

"Actually Serena, we went to school together."

Serena's eyes went wide, "What?! Alice… Alice from high school?!"

"Yep, that's me… We weren't all that close, but we knew each other… You remember?"

"Yes! I just didn't recognize your last name, you're married now?"

"Yep, I got married a little over five years ago." Serena smiled slightly and then they turned and entered the restaurant. "You probably don't recognize me that much. In high school I have pink hair and it was a lot longer. I didn't really fit in… In high school I mean."

"Oh heavens no! I remember you so clearly, we used to be close!" Serena said and she sat down next to Mina. Mina smiled a fake smile and pressed a napkin against her lap, her eyes not even daring to meet Andrews. He was looking at her and she could feel his gaze on her. "It's so nice to go out to dinner with my past… I don't get why we didn't keep in touch after high school."

Mina shifted uncomfortably, "Well Serena, you got married and uh… well I guess you can just say that we _weren't_ close enough to keep in touch after our graduation."

"What a shame." Serena ended the conversation and turned to Seiya, "Did you get me my make-up?"

Seiya groaned and Mina laughed, "Serena, do you have to say that out loud?"

"Why…? Is it embarrassing?" Serena asked and a wicked smile came onto her face. She looked at Riana who only nodded in response and then at Mina who just shook her head and looked down at her menu. She had noticed that Andrew hadn't said anything. He was sitting on her other side.

"… So did you get it or not?" Serena asked and Seiya looked around the restaurant, they were all looking at them. He shook his head and then gestured to Riana.

"I don't know, why don't you ask her?"

"Because Seiya, I asked _you_ to get it _not_ Rini." Seiya only groaned in response.

"Do I know you?" Andrew questioned and Mina turned her head in surprise. She hadn't expected Andrew to talk to her. She pushed a lock of her golden hair back and smiled sweetly.

"No, I don't think that we've met before… I'm Alice if I forgot to introduce myself."

"Andrew, nice to meet you." Andrew said and stuck out his hand. Mina shook his hand very lightly, her perfect manicured nails hidden under a white glove. She took back her hand and watched Seiya and Serena continue to playfully fight. She really did think that they would make a nice couple, if only Seiya had taken Serena's heart before Darien did. She sighed.

"Ugh! Now I'm going to have to go and get that make-up." Serena sighed and rested her hand on the table, Seiya had just told her that he hadn't gotten the make-up and then Riana confirmed that she hadn't gotten the make-up either. "You guys failed me!" She teased and Riana laughed along with Seiya.

"It wasn't my fault! Seiya was the one who didn't tell me that you needed make-up. How was I suppose to know?"

"I'm kidding; I can get up early tomorrow and get the make-up. I was thinking that I would go out for breakfast, do you think that that's alright Seiya?"

Seiya looked up, "Fine by me… You know you don't need my permission Sere."

"I know, but I came here with you, so I think I owe you for coming with me. I don't want to just desert you and I don't want you to think that I ditched for somebody else." She laughed slightly, "Not that I did or anything."

Seiya smiled, "I know."

--

(Four Years Back)

Mina looked around the park and waited for Seiya to meet her there. She looked over her shoulder and saw Seiya walking over to her. She ran up and met him halfway as she hugged him and then let go as they sat together on the bench, "What did you have to tell me Seiya?"

Seiya looked down at the ground, "Well I was just thinking that since Darien's gone and all, we have to take special care of Serena, I mean she's been really down in the dumps since Darien left."

"I know that idiot." Mina remarked and Seiya laughed slightly, "I'm not kidding Seiya! He's such a idiot! He just left Serena even though she told him that she loved him in and all. Serena really needs to look for a new guy."

"Do you think that she'll ever move on?" Seiya asked quietly and Mina shook her head sadly, knowing what Seiya was asking.

"I don't think so Seiya, she loved him with all her heat and soul. She gave him everything and I think that even though she won't admit it, he still has her heart."

"I know what you mean Mina."

"It's a shame though, because there really are some great guys out there that are just waiting for her with open arms." She hinted and Seiya blushed slightly, "But Serena's just… Well you know Serena."

"Yeah, I know what you're trying to say."

"You really love her Seiya?"

He nodded meekly, "But what's the point of trying if she'll never love me back?" Mina was speechless; she didn't know what to say. Mina, who almost always knew what to say, couldn't think of anything. Mina, who was so friendly and bubbly, didn't know what to say. She looked at Seiya who only shrugged before saying anything.

"You don't have to say anything Mina."

--

(Present Day)

Mina sighed as they walked back to the hotel. It was late, almost mid-night. They had spent all night talking about nothing and she even gave a couple of hints about her not being Alice. She had to be careful though. She asked Serena about what she had been doing over the years and why she decided to come to Darien's second marriage. Serena had answered them politely, but Mina knew that she wasn't telling the truth. She didn't push it though, because that was not what the _real_ Alice Chiba would do. She walked into the elevator and grabbed Serena in a hug.

"It was really great to get acquainted with you again. Maybe we should get together again soon?" Serena nodded and hooked herself onto Seiya.

"Yeah, how about… How about we get together tomorrow for lunch?"

"Just the two of us?" Mina asked, knowing that it was dangerous to just get together with Serena, but wanting too, to find out something's about Darien and what she was up too in that neck of the woods. Serena nodded sleepily and smiled.

"Yeah, it'll be fun. I'll meet you down in here at one… Does that sound good?" Mina nodded and Serena said good-night to everybody and then Seiya, Riana, and her were all off to their room, leaving Mina and Andrew alone. She looked at him and smiled before walking off to the elevator. He followed.

"Sorry, I don't want you thinking that I'm stalking you… I'm on the seventh floor."

"Really? Me too." Mina said and smiled even though her insides were burning. _'What a fucking coincidence.'_ Mina thought to herself and they stepped into the elevator together. They stood in silence for a second and then Andrew turned to look at her. She had on her sunglasses even though they were inside, she didn't want Andrew finding out who she was.

"Why are you wearing sunglasses?"

"I don't know really." She said and reached up hesitantly and took off her sunglasses. Her eyes darted back and forth and she knew that it was the wrong decision for her to take off her sunglasses. Her eyes finally found themselves looking into Andrew's eyes. He smiled and shook his head.

"Mina?" He questioned and a small gasp escaped her lips.

End of Chapter 5: Mina

--

**Ending Note: So did you like it? Was it too confusing? Sorry about the cliffhanger. So there is more to the Serena/Darien conversation, just that Mina didn't get there soon enough to hear it all. Next chapter will be… Darien! So we'll find out what was going on and where Serena's going in the morning. Alright? Sound good? Okay, thanks!**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Darien

The Heart of the Matter

**Summary: Five years after a very painful divorce, Serena gets an invitation… To her ex-husbands wedding.**

**Authors Note: So sorry about the delay! I have been very busy with studying for mid-terms and all those painful things. But that is not an excuse for me not updating, it's just that I've been very lazy. xD – sorry about that! Thanks so much for all the reviews, they really make my day!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

--

Chapter 6: Darien

(Present Day)

It was seven at night when he was ready to go out with Jolene. He looked over at her and watched as she strapped on her shoes, her red hair falling over her face. She _was_ beautiful, he couldn't deny that of her and he knew that they both loved each other deeply. But he didn't know that he would have a strange feeling once Serena came back into his life. He knew that he _wanted_ to go on with the wedding with Jolene, but he had no idea what that feeling was once he saw Serena, her blonde hair silky and smooth, falling down her back for the first time in five years. She looked up at him and walked over to him, "Hey love, you ready to go?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." Darien replied and took her hand in his. They walked out of the room together and then walked to the elevator.

"Don't you think that it was a good idea to invite that sweet-heart Serena? Darien, she is just wonderful!" Jolene sighed as they walked into the elevator together, "It's wonderful to meet her finally."

"Yes, I guess you could say that." Darien said and looked as the elevator doors opened. They walked hand-in-hand out of the elevator and into the lobby. He saw Serena, Riana, Seiya, and Andrew all sitting on a couch waiting for somebody. He sighed, but made no move to approach them. Jolene looked up at Darien and shook her head.

"What are you looking at love?"

"Nothing Jolene." He said and she smiled sweetly as she stood on her tip-toes and kissed him softly.

"Are you ready to go then?"

"Yeah I think that-" They were interrupted by the ring of Jolene's cell-phone. She reached her hand into her purse and search throughout her purse. She finally found her cell-phone and flipped it out, pressing it carefully to her ear.

"Hello?"

There was a mumble of a voice.

"Jason! Darling, oh gods… Oh gods no! That's terrible!" Her eyes wandered to Darien and she smiled slightly, "Honey? I gotta take this call and then we can go out to dinner… Alright?"

"Fine by me." Darien said and Jolene waved slightly as she walked to the entrance so that she would get better service. He glanced once more at the party of four and then walked off down the hall. He found a small place that over-looked a small garden. He leaned on the railing and sighed, his thoughts finally clustering in his brain. He tried to sort out his feelings for Serena and what he was going to do with her. He had no idea where he was suppose to go from here.

He heard soft foot-steps walking down the hallway and turned around slightly, "Hey Jolene… I thought you were taking-" He stopped mid-sentence and looked at the woman who stood before him. It was Serena. Her blonde hair was up in her usual style and she wore a black dress. She smiled slightly and walked over to him.

"Sorry that I'm not Jolene." Darien turned around and faced the garden, he didn't reply to her. "Were you expecting her? Because I can leave if you want me too."

"No, it's alright." Darien said and stole a glance at her. Her back was against the railing and she was looking absently down the dark hallway. She sighed and brushed a piece of her bang back.

"This is a beautiful place to have your wedding Darien," She smiled, "I would of died if I got a place like this for my wedding… Of course I am no as lucky as you are to find such a _wonderful_ second partner."

"Serena… I-"

She ignored him, "I think that you've done a wonderful job selecting a new wife! Oh Darien, she is just _so_ wonderful and I am so glad that you found her! I do not see why you didn't let me meet her five years ago." She sighed and turned to look at him, her blue eyes starring into his. She smiled again.

"I… Serena, I'm at a lost for words."

Serena's small smile turned to a frown, "Why Darien? Because you didn't expect me to come to _your_ wedding and you didn't expect for me to be so nice about your new wife?"

"Yes Serena, I didn't know that you were going to come back into my life and be so nice about our divorce. We certainly didn't end on such _happy_ terms Serena… Or have you forgotten?"

She laughed bitterly, "I will _never_ forget the day that you walked out of my life Darien."

He didn't reply, he just rested his arms on the railing and stared out at the garden. There was nobody around… He sighed and he heard Serena shift her position and she was now sitting on the thin railing. He looked at her as if she was crazy and she just gave a small smile in reply. Her long blonde hair whipped around in the slight wind and he smiled. He suddenly found himself comparing Jolene to Serena… As if Jolene wasn't good enough to be his wife. He shook his head, he was just being silly.

"You're right that we didn't end on happy terms Darien, but I am willing to make a friendship with you, if you are willing to do that also." Serena said quietly as she hooked her heel on the railing. "I don't want you to hate me anymore."

"Serena… I never hated you." He said and he looked worriedly at her as she gripped the railing tighter, "It was just… It was just…"

"It was what Darien?"

"We were better off without each other and that's why I asked for the divorce."

"That's why you left Japan?"

"I guess, Jolene wanted to move here and I couldn't really stand being in Japan anymore… I needed a scenery change; you know what I mean Serena?" He looked at her and watched as she reached up and touched her cheek gently.

"Yeah, I think I know what you mean. I never really needed to move anywhere else then where I live now… I have too many connections there to move." She looked at him slightly and then sighed and muttered, "Unlike you." Under her breath.

"What did you say?"

Serena laughed nervously, "Nothing, nothing… I was just thinking."

"There are a lot of things that we need to catch up on Serena…" Darien said and looked over at Serena who was playing with her long blonde hair. He took in her soft features; she wore barely any make-up, only a touch of pink lipstick. Her hair was silky and cascaded down her back perfectly. He sighed and shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts of Serena. His mind flashed back to Jolene. She was probably sitting around in the lobby talking with somebody.

"Yeah, there is actually… Would you… Would like to meet me tomorrow morning at the café across the street…? At about ten, does that sound good? It would nice to talk again." She said quietly and he looked at her. She wasn't even looking at him. She was looking down at the garden and then at her hair. He smiled, just like Serena to be nervous.

"Alright, that would be nice."

"Yes, I think that it would. So anyways what are you going tonight?"

"Just going out with Jolene… What about you?"

"Going out to dinner with Riana, Seiya, Andrew, and this girl named Alice… I know that I know her from somewhere, but I just can't figure it out. Well, I'll stop wasting your time, 'till tomorrow Darien." Serena said and she swung her legs back over the railing and landed gracefully on the white tiled floor. She smiled and turned to him, "I'm really happy for you Darien… Jolene is really nice."

"Yeah," Darien said softly and he searched her face, but her eyes would not budge from the ground. She wouldn't even look at him. Her back was leaning against the railing once more before she pushed herself off and stood there for a second.

"Well… I guess I better get going."

"Yeah, I guess that would be for the best."

"Have fun with Jolene."

"Have fun with Riana, Seiya, Alice, and Andrew." Darien mocked her tone and smiled slightly, it tugged at her pink lips and then turned into a slight frown. He watched as her eyes closed and he could tell that she was trying to hold back tears. He lifted a hand to her cheek and wiped away some tears. "Don't cry Serena."

"My god, I don't know why I'm crying." Serena said softly and then opened her eyes. His hand still rested on her cheek. She sighed and he leaned in a little closer, they were just inches apart when Serena jumped back and then smiled sadly at him.

"Have a nice time," She repeated, "I'll see you later… I'll see you tomorrow." She walked off after that while Darien was left to his thoughts. He didn't know why he just attempted to kiss his ex-wife, he was getting married! He shouldn't have second thoughts about his _ex_-wife right before his second marriage. He heard footsteps walking down the hallway and turned around. Jolene was starring at him blankly.

"Honey! I've been looking for you everywhere! Gods, I was so worried!" Jolene said and grabbed his hand gently, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go." He walked with her down the hallway, "What happened to Jason?"

"Oh, his wife had gotten into a terrible car crash and he couldn't come here… I feel so bad, I really wanted him to come." She sighed and flipped her red hair over her shoulder, "Oh well, we'll still have a marvelous wedding with the guests that we have."

With that, they exited the building.

--

(Present Day – The Next Morning)

Darien sat at the café and looked at his watch, just like Serena to be late. He looked at the door and saw that Serena was just running in. She was about ten minutes late. She ordered a cup of coffee and then sat down across the table from Darien, "I am _so_ sorry. Seiya was being an idiot again and I really don't know what happened, I just lost track of time."

He smiled at her, "It's alright Serena." She gripped the mug in front of her.

"So tell me Darien, what have you been doing these past five years?" She questioned and brought the mug to her lips. A small smile was plastered on her face and he shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts.

"I've just been working with Andrew. You know-"

She cut in, "Oh… Wow, that's great. You guys finally achieved your dreams?"

"Yep," He smiled at her once more, "What do you mean finally?"

"Well, when we were still married, you hadn't reached it yet and I just wanted to know if you had finally reached them." She gripped the cup tighter, indicating that she was nervous or annoyed. He decided that she was nervous. He could sense that she wanted to tell him something. "Well, when did you finally propose to Jolene?"

"Serena… I… I don't really think that we should talk about things like this." He decided and she nodded her head slowly, swaying the cup slightly in a circle.

"You're right, we shouldn't. It would just make things more awkward."

Darien ignored her last comment, "So what have _you_ been doing?"

"Well, I've been trying to become a writer again, but that doesn't really work. I've just decided to help out Lita in the catering business. Nothing too big, just wanted to get a way to make money." She said and swayed the cup back and forth, "I can't take it anymore Darien, there's something I have to tell you."

He furrowed his brow at her and then shook his head, "What is it Serena?"

"When… When you divorced me, I didn't tell you that I was pregnant."

His eyes widened in surprise, "You were… You were – You were pregnant?" She buried her head in her hands and she wouldn't look up.

"I was pregnant," She confirmed and sighed, "But then I miss-carried after you divorced me. I was so down in the dumps that I couldn't take care of myself or the baby… I fell down the stairs and I… I just don't know."

"Serena! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want to force you to say. You were already very set on getting the divorce finalized and I didn't want to just tell you that I was pregnant and make you stay when you were in love with Jolene… I just thought that you had the right to know now."

"Serena… My god, you should have told me."

"I didn't want to make you stay! If telling you that I was pregnant would have made you stay just because of the baby, then I didn't want you to stay! I wanted you to stay because you _loved_ me more then life itself! Like I love you…" She muttered the last part so that he couldn't hear her. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I still had the right to know Serena."

"I know and I'm sorry, but I was so stupid because I killed the baby, she or he would be here now if I hadn't just fallen down the stairs and killed her." She wiped at her eyes, "I'm so sorry Darien, and I know that you had the right to know and all, I just didn't want to _make_ you stay with me because of the baby."

"I know Serena," He placed a hand over her small petite one, "I'm so sorry about the baby."

"It wasn't your fault, it was mine and now I feel stupid and guilty every time I think about it." She said and looked up at him, her eyes were watering and she stood up, "I just wanted to tell you and if you hate me, I'll understand."

And with that, she disappeared.

--

It was raining that afternoon, but that didn't stop Darien from walking around town. Jolene was out with her sister shopping for some of the wedding things and he had nothing really to do. Andrew was out with Seiya and Diamond, Serena had disappeared, and Alice hadn't been in contact after yesterday. He saw something hunched over on the sidewalk and he walked over to it. He realized that it was Serena. He bent down and gently touched her shoulder. She jerked and raised her head to look at him. She smiled slightly and then coughed.

"Serena, how long have you been out in the rain?"

She shrugged, "About two hours, Alice didn't show up to meet me for lunch… Maybe she just forgot, I don't know. I always loved the rain and I didn't want to go back to an empty hotel room… So I just walked." She said softly and her eyes closed, and her body fell over. Darien reached out worriedly and pulled her towards him. She had fainted. Darien picked her up and walked the couple of blocks back to the hotel. He found Riana in the hotel lobby checking something out with another woman. Her eyes fell on Serena, unconscious in Darien's arms.

"Oh my god! What happened Darien?" She questioned and ran over to the, ignoring the woman who she had been talking to a couple of seconds ago.

"I found her out on the street; she said she had been outside for about two hours." He explained and then shook his wet hair out of his face. "I have to get her into a room."

Riana searched her pocket, "Here, take my key. I'm just the first floor and I won't mind letting my cousin stay in there for a while." She gave him the key and then frowned as she looked over to the woman, "I'll be up there as soon as possible."

"Alright Riana." She walked over to the woman as he walked over to the elevator. He pressed the button and then looked down at Serena whose eyes were still closed tightly. He stepped into the elevator and pressed the first floor. He found Riana's room and pushed open the door. He placed Serena gently down on the bed and searched Riana's room for clothing that Serena could wear. He found some flannel pajamas and walked over to Serena. Of course she couldn't change herself since she was unconscious. He cringed and picked her up once more. He quickly moved his eyes from her body as he striped her of her soaking wet clothes and placed on the warm clothing. Her blonde hair was still quite wet, so he took a blow dryer and dried it the best he could. He picked her up once more and placed her underneath the covers. He placed a hand to her forehead and then sighed, she was burning up. He knew that he shouldn't of let her run away from him. He leaned his head down on the bed and watched her as her breathing became even. He sighed and closed his eyes; this was going to be a long night.

--

Riana opened the door, making Darien jump up from his place next to Serena's form. He was sitting on a chair next to the bed. Serena was still pretty out of it and Riana could tell. She walked over to the bed and smiled slightly. She pressed a hand to her cousin's forehead and then pulled out another blanket from her shopping bag. She placed it over Serena's body and then turned to Darien.

"Alright, well I think that she's going to be fine… So you can go back to whatever you were doing before you found Serena." Riana said and sat down at the end of the bed.

"It's alright, I'll stay here… You have a lot to do before the wedding and I have nothing to do today. Jolene is out with her sister and Andrew and Diamond are out with Seiya… So I don't mind staying here and watching Serena. Anyways it's nothing big, she's just sleeping."

"Are you sure Darien?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Thanks, I'm just going to be downstairs in the lobby for awhile… If you need me, call my cell-phone… Alright?"

"Yep, fine by me."

"Okay, I'll talk to you later."

--

Darien sighed and pressed a hand to Serena's head. Her fever was breaking, but she was still shivering. She opened her eyes hesitantly at his touch and then looked at him confused, "Darien? What happened?"

"You were out in the rain and you got sick." He said and left his hand where it was, on her forehead. She lifted the covers and saw that she had been changed from her jeans and sweat-shirt to flannel pajamas. She blushed at the though of Darien seeing her that way.

"Ah, I'm so sorry that I… That you have to see me like this, I'm thankful that you saved me though." She said and brushed through her wet silky blonde hair. She sighed and placed her hand over his. "Do I have a fever?" He shifted at her touch and pulled back his hand.

"It's breaking; it's not that bad anymore."

She closed her eyes and moved slightly in the bed, "Stay with me?" She questioned and patted the spot next to her. He looked at her more confused then ever, but decided that he shouldn't deny Serena of her wishes. She probably wouldn't even remember this in the morning. He laid down on the covers and watched as she moved her head down onto his shoulder. His arm automatically went around her waist and he stared up at the ceiling as she dozed off.

What had he gotten himself in too?

End of Chapter 6: Darien

--

**Ending Note: So what do you think? A little Serena x Darien romance in coming up in a couple chapters are so. I don't know, I might make the next chapter a Serena chapter or a Diamond chapter.**

**Any opinions?**

What character do you want the next chapter to be?

**Okay, well thanks again for all the reviews and I'll update as soon as possible!**


	7. Chapter 7: Riana

The Heart of the Matter

**Summary: Five years after a very painful divorce, Serena gets an invitation… To her ex-husbands wedding.**

**Authors Note: Sorry about the delay, mid-terms are a drag! So thanks so much for all the reviews and I'm sure that I'll answer all your questions next time when I have more time! But keep sending the questions in! I promise I will answer them! So this isn't the _most_ important chapter there is, but I think it's still pretty interesting.**

**I don't really know though, I wrote it… So I guess I'm forced to like it?! I have no idea what I'm talking about anymore, just ignore me!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. I own… Riana, I think. xD**

--

Chapter 7: Riana

(Present Day)

Riana walked out into the lobby and sighed. She hadn't expected Darien to be so willing to take care of her sister. She was just walking past a bright green plant when she felt three pairs of arms reach out and grab her. A hand covered her mouth as she was taken before the green plant. She struggled against her opponents and closed her eyes. "Riana, calm down, it's just us."

Riana opened her eyes and felt all the arms release her, "What the heck?! You guys scared me out of my mind! What was that for and what are you doing here? Were you invited?" She looked at all of them, Lita, Ami, and Rei were all sitting before her.

"Nope we weren't, but that didn't stop us from coming."

"Where's Mina?"

Rei shrugged, "I think that she went somewhere up in Japan to model, I haven't heard from her in awhile though. I do actually worry about both of them. Mina's always-"

"Can we please stop worrying about Mina we'll call her later today, so where's Serena?" Lita questioned and Riana shook her head. She shrugged her shoulders slightly and crossed her legs in an attempt to make herself more comfortable.

"Well… I could tell you, but then you guys would worry, so I'm not going to say anything."

"You do realize that you're making us worry now when you just said that if you said anything it would make us worry?" Rei questioned and Lita and Ami gave her a confused stare. Riana shook her blonde hair and ran a hand through it.

"Ah, well… Oh gods, they're going to kill me if I tell you," She thought aloud for a second and then gave in, "She's up in my room with a fever and she's with Darien."

"She's with Darien?!" They all yelled in unison, making a couple stop walking. They both stared at the plant and Riana looked at them.

"Alice and Andrew! What a surprise, you might um, be thinking, um, what we are doing behind this tree. But there is seriously a good explanation for this." Riana said and looked at Rei, Lita, and Ami who were fooling around with Rei's cell-phone, "What are you doing?"

"We're calling Mina, even if she is modeling in whatever's town, she is _needed_ here more then those stupid cameras need her." Rei mumbled as she pressed the phone to her ear. Mina's eyes widened and she looked over at Andrew who nodded his head slightly as they both tried to escape before her cell-phone could start ringing. They were only about a couple of feet away when Mina's phone started ringing. The tone was loud and bubbly and Mina bit her lip as Rei rose above the plant.

The phone kept ringing.

"Mina?!" Rei questioned and stepped forward. Mina lowered her sunglasses and let go on Andrew's arm. She smiled slightly at Rei, Lita, Ami, and Riana.

"Hey guys! What are you doing here?" Mina questioned and quickly placed her sunglasses carefully in her purse and smiled slightly. Rei's mouth hung open as she stood up and walked over to Mina. She grabbed a fist-full of her short shoulder-length hair and grimaced. Riana's eyes widened as she noticed that 'Alice' was really Mina. She glared at Mina, slightly upset that she hadn't told her.

"Mina?! What the _hell_ are you doing here? I thought you were modeling up in Kyoto!"

"Erg, well you see… I was… I was just doing this because I was worried about Serena! I didn't want her to get into any trouble so I followed her without telling anybody. _Please_ don't tell anybody, they will kick me out if they know that I'm _not_ the real Alice Chiba."

Rei let go of her hair and threw her hands up, "This is just getting stranger and stranger! First I find out that Serena is _with_ Darien, then I find out that _you_ have come here 'undercover' to help out Serena when she needs it, and then… I find you with _him_ of all people!" Riana nodded, Rei was right, this was getting stranger by the minute. Before Riana could say anything, Lita stood up from her place behind the tree and walked over to Rei.

"We'll talk about this later Rei, let's just go and find Sere."

Ami nodded," She's right, we should go…" She turned to Riana, "Do you know where Serena is?"

"Ami, I don't know if that is a really good idea, we should wait and see what happens. You guys should go see if you can get a room and then we'll go check up on Serena. I think that the huge problem here is getting a room. Darien and Jolene booked this whole place for their guests. I'm sure that Serena's okay for now." Riana lied and Ami nodded slightly. Riana exhaled gratefully, she always knew that Ami was the sensible one and that she would take charge of everything. Riana was still kinda ticked at Mina for not telling her, but that could wait for later.

Rei smiled wickedly, "Don't worry Riana; getting a room won't be a problem. We're just going to have to room with 'Alice' for now." Mina's head snapped to look at Rei. She looked at Ami, Lita, and then at Riana.

"… You are?"

"Is that a problem _Alice_?"

--

Riana slid the key into the door and pushed it open slightly. She closed the door quietly behind her and walked into the bedroom. Her eyes widened as she suppressed a gasp. Serena was sleeping comfortably on Darien's shoulder and his arm was around her waist. His eyes were closed as Riana walked over to feel Serena's forehead. Serena's fever was gone and she was back to normal. She sighed in relief; she didn't really have the time to take care of her sick cousin. She giggled slightly and then her thoughts drifted to Jolene, what _was_ Darien doing?! He had a fiancé! He shouldn't be sleeping with her cousin! She felt her blood boil as Serena's eyes snapped open. She wiggled out of Darien's arms and quickly got out the bed. There was a beautiful blush spilled across her pale face. She looked at Riana for help and Riana just shrugged. She threw her a jacket and then grabbed her arm as she led her out of the room. Before leaving, Riana left Darien a note that she had taken Serena up to her room. Riana leaned against the wall and suppressed her laughter.

"Oh my god Rini, what the hell was that?" Serena questioned, she was clearly feeling much better then before. Her blue eyes searched her cousins' features, but she wouldn't break. She just looked at Serena before grabbing her hand again and walking to the elevator, praying that they wouldn't see Rei, Ami, Lita, or Mina. "Rini!" Serena exclaimed as they were safely alone in the elevator.

"What?" Riana questioned and bit her bottom lip.

"Tell me what the hell that was!"

"What what was?" Riana questioned as a smile broke across her features. Serena threw up her arms in disbelief as they reached Serena's floor. Riana reached into Serena's damp clothing that had been striped off her body and found her wallet and the hotel room key. She walked towards her room, Serena trailing slightly behind her.

"Riana, don't play dumb with me. Why the hell was I in Darien's arms…?!" Serena questioned angrily as Riana pushed open the door and waved Serena in. She closed the door and locked it behind her. She didn't think that anybody was really going to come and break into the room, but she wanted to be safe. Seiya looked up from his place on the couch.

"Ah, so you finally decided to come back. Huh Serena?" Seiya asked and she collected herself as she sat down besides Seiya. She buried her head in his shoulder before looking up as Riana placed herself in front of them on the coffee table. She grabbed the remote out of Seiya's hands and flicked off the television.

"I'm only going to say this once… You got it Sere?"

"What?"

Riana crossed her arms, "I'm only going to say this once." She repeated.

"But technically you just said it twice because you just repeated your-"

"My god! Do you _want_ to know why you were in a bed with your _ex-_husband or not?!" Riana questioned and watched as Seiya's eyes widened and he looked down at Serena as if to ask her if this was true or not. Serena wouldn't look up; her eyes wouldn't meet either of theirs.

"Okay… Tell me."

"Are you sure that you don't remember anything from this afternoon?" Riana questioned, her eyes getting soft just as her voice did. She coaxed her cousin to tell her what had happened, because honestly, she didn't even understand what had happened.

"Not really, I just remember that Alice forgot to meet me for lunch or something like that and then it was raining." Serena said and shrugged, "I can't really remember anything else from that, and all I remember is waking up in Darien's arms and seeing you standing over us."

Riana laughed slightly, "Yeah, sorry about that."

"That's alright, I'm glad that I woke up and you're the first person I saw and talked too, because honestly I really don't think that I could take facing Darien after that." Serena said and rested her head on Seiya's shoulder. She sighed and blinked curiously at Riana.

"So tell me the dirt cousin." Serena said and arched an eye-brow at Riana. Riana sighed and brushed back a piece of her hair before starting her story.

"Well, I don't really know much Sere, just that I was talking to one of the guests to Darien and Jolene's wedding and then Darien came in to the hotel with you in his arms and said that he had found you on the streets. I told him that he should go and put you in my room because it was closer and then he went and I told him I would come up later to check up on you. I came up and he was still there, I really did expect him to leave by then. I offered to look after you and he said that it was okay and he would do it and that I should go back and work with the person that I had been working with." She inhaled deeply, "And then I went back downstairs, met up with a couple of people… Then went back up to check on you and that's when I found you."

Serena furrowed her brow slightly, a crease forming between her eyebrows, "Ugh! I'm such an idiot, I remember that I stayed out in the rain because I was feeling really down and I didn't feel like coming back to an empty hotel room. Then I remember Darien was talking to me. I hope I didn't do anything too embarrassing. I probably made such a fool out of myself!"

"I don't think that's possible Serena." Seiya chirped in and Riana smiled at them. She really did hope that Serena would come to her senses and decide that Seiya was the right one for her.

--

Riana was sure that she was going to be late.

Not only _late_, but killed for _being_ late. She wasn't sure how she had lost track of time, but she had gotten caught up talking to Serena and Seiya, that she had totally forgotten about the rehearsal before the rehearsal. She had to talk to Darien and Jolene about the wedding and then they would rehearse. She walked into the grand room and found Darien and Jolene sitting at a smaller table, muttering things to each other. She sat down in the chair across from them and smiled nervously.

"I'm sorry that I'm so late, I lost track of time while talking to Serena and Seiya." She watched Darien's eyes flicker and then shift uncomfortably. "Well they say you know, _time flies when you're having fun._" She proposed and Jolene nodded her head.

"It's alright Riana; I probably would have done the same thing."

Riana nodded her head numbly and then forced a smile. "So… Um, shall we start?"

"Yes, I think that would be for the best." Jolene said and stretched her arms across the table, her perfect hands falling on the folder that Riana had put out for this couple. She leafed through it and showed some of the things to Darien.

"So do you like what I have here?" She questioned, unsure of what they were mumbling to each other. Jolene looked up at Riana's words and smiled. She inhaled and placed one hand on the other in front of her on the table.

"Do you think…? That you could possibly get me purple roses?"

--

"She really asked you to get her purple roses?" Serena questioned Riana as they walked together down the bright street. It was a day after the incident with Darien and Serena and they were coming back from lunch together. It was finally a day-off for Riana and she was glad that she got to spend it with her favorite cousin. Riana nodded her head sadly as the hotel came into view, "Whoever thought of purple roses?"

"I have no idea and I don't want to know, but now I have to go _find_ a place that actually sells purple flowers." Riana shook her head. "I don't even know where to start."

"Well I think that it's a ridiculous thing to ask for purple flowers for a wedding at such a late time. I mean it's totally irresponsible." Serena teased and Riana shook her teasing off. "Well gosh, if you're not in a good mood you could have just told me."

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"Thinking…? About what darling?" Serena questioned and Riana shrugged slightly as they detoured from going to the hotel and walked into one of the clothing stores near the hotel. Serena fingered a knee-length skirt with her pink nails and then shook her head, hating the contrast of the green skirt and her pink nails. "I don't know what I would wear with this color green. Probably pink, but then I would look like a watermelon… Anyways, what were you thinking about?"

"Just thinking about the wedding and stuff, it's in about a week and a half and there is so much still to be done! I don't know how I'm going to survive all the stress that I'm being put under." Riana huffed and grabbed the skirt that Serena had been lingering on, "Try it on, it'll look good on you."

Serena took the skirt gratefully and then nodded towards the dressing room, "Are you going to come with me?"

--

Riana chewed at the inside of her mouth while she waited for Serena to get out of the dressing room. She really did hope that Serena would finally chose between Darien and Seiya and then Darien would have to chose between Serena and Jolene. But of course, it was clear that Darien had already made his choice. He wanted Jolene and there was nothing Serena could really do about it. Serena stepped out of the dressing room and smiled. She spun around to show Riana the angles. It looked absolutely breath-taking on her. It fell just above her knees and was slightly ruffled.

"You don't think that it makes me look fat… Do you?" Serena asked and looked at herself in the mirror. "I just don't want people to think I look fat."

Riana shook her head and suppressed a slight giggled, "Oh please Serena, you _can't_ look fat. You're positively too slender to look fat."

"I don't think that you're right, but-"

"Of course she's right!" A voice called in a sing-song voice and they both turned around. Riana searched for the source of the voice and found her eyes landing on a man. He was tall with white hair and his eyes were searched Serena's body. Riana felt like getting up and walking over to Serena and standing between them. He had a smirk plastered on his face. "So we meet again Serena Tsukino."

"You know this man Serena?" Riana questioned and Serena nodded her head weakly. A smile breaking across her face.

"Diamond, I didn't expect to see you so soon." She turned to Riana and a blush crept to her cheeks, "Where are my manners? Riana, this is Diamond, Diamond this is my cousin Serena."

Diamond walked over to Riana and took her hand and lightly kissed it, "It's nice to meet you Riana." She jerked her hand back slightly and sent him a warning glance. He just laughed it off and walked over to Serena.

"What are you doing here? In a woman's clothing shop?" Serena asked, her eyes dancing slightly. Riana could tell that she liked this guy or maybe just was glad to see him for some strange 'Serena' reason. Riana shook her head as she listened to them chat. She would have to ask Serena about this later.

--

"You like him?" Riana questioned as she carried a couple of her cousins' bags out of the store. Serena held the rest. A light blush was on her cheeks as she heard Riana's question. She shook her head as they walked back to the hotel.

"I don't know, he's kinda like a brother to me."

"But you bought all these clothes because he said they looked good on you. I didn't think you were the one to buy clothes just because a guy told you that they looked good on you Serena Tsukino."

"Well I didn't take you as the type to be so nosy, Riana Tsukino." Serena teased as the door was opened up for them. They walked into the lobby chatting about Diamond and how Riana probably wouldn't get another day off until the wedding was over when they walked into a group of four people. Riana's eyes went wide as a scream was heard through-out the hotel lobby.

"Rei, Ami, Lita…?! What are you doing here?!" Serena screeched as her eyes landed on her three best friends and the person she had known as Alice.

End of Chapter 7: Riana

--

**Ending Note: So what did you think? I'm sorry that this chapter wasn't a Serena or Darien chapter, I thought it would be nice to see what would happen if I put in a Riana chapter. Just to let you know this is probably the only Riana chapter that there is going to be. **

**So I have a question, who do you want to be the focus next chapter?**

**And…**

**Any characters that you would like me to put in that I haven't already?**

**Okay, well I promise to update again sooner and I'll make the next chapter longer then this one is! I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter and I would love to hear feedback about it.**

**Send in you comments please!**

**Which means…**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Serena

The Heart of the Matter

**Summary: Five years after a very painful divorce, Serena gets an invitation… To her ex-husbands wedding.**

**Authors Note: So I was thinking about doing a chapter about Andrew, thanks to Squishy Penguin, but then I thought that a Serena chapter would be nice. I'm thinking of an Andrew chapter maybe next chapter. Thanks for the reviews! I enjoyed reading them! Enjoy this chapter!**

--

Chapter 8: Serena

(Present Day)

"Rei, Ami, Lita…?! What are you ding here?!" Serena screeched as her eyes landed on her three best friends and the person she _had_ known as Alice. Serena's eyes were wide as all three of them fidgeted with their hands or clothing, "Please, do not tell me that you came here because you thought that Darien was going to hurt me."

Rei looked at Serena sheepishly, "Then we would be lying to you Sere."

"What…? Why…? I don't even want to know." Serena finally decided and walked towards the elevator, Riana trailing slowly behind Serena.

"Why are you so ticked?" Riana questioned as they reached the elevator, Rei, Ami, Lita, and Mina all looking at each other and talking quietly behind them. "I mean they just came to make sure that you were okay, it's not like they're going to do anything."

"I told them not to come and to trust me and that I would be fine. They can't even respect me enough to think that I'm going to survive on my own." Serena huffed as she stepped into the elevator and shook her blond slightly curled hair out of her face. "I can't believe that they wouldn't trust me! I'm not a little girl anymore."

"Sere… Just be reasonable! They're here because they worry about you, not that they don't trust you." Riana pointed out and Serena groaned, she hated her cousin's little 'sessions' with her. Riana always sounded like a therapist. Serena always hated it when Riana went into therapist mode. She probably wouldn't get out of this one… But then a plan formed in her mind.

"Rini please, I do not need a Doctor Phil." She moaned as they got to Riana's floor. She grabbed her bags from Riana as pushed her lightly out of the elevator, "I'll call you!"

"But wait Sere-" Riana called, but was caught off as the elevator doors slid closed. Serena leaned against the wall and smiled. She had gotten out of the therapist Riana this time, but she didn't know if she was going to get out of it next time.

--

Serena walked into her hotel room, dropping her packages down on the floor as she looked around for Seiya, "Are you living?"

"Yes I am actually and I'm glad that I am." Seiya replied as he peered out from the bathroom. She walked towards the slightly opened door where Seiya's head was.

"Are you presentable?"

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means exactly what it sounds like. So are you?"

"I don't know… You wanna check?"

"Stop answering me with questions!"

"Why? Does it tick you off?"

"Seiya Kou! You big jerk!" Serena shouted playfully as Seiya just laughed and walked out of the bathroom, his hair slightly damp from a shower. He had on jeans and a regular t-shirt. She sighed as she hugged him and then pulled back just as the phone rang. "Should I answer it?"

"If you're not going to answer it, then who is?"

"I don't know, maybe you?"

"Ah, I see you are getting the hang of my game."

"I am? And I just _won_!" Serena yelled in joy and then walked towards the phone. She picked it up carefully as Seiya eyed her, probably making sure that it wasn't Darien or anybody like that. "Hello, this is Serena Tsukino."

"Hey Serena, its Diamond."

"Hey Diamond, what's up?" Serena questioned as she pulled the phone over to the couch where she could sit. Seiya sat down next to her and leaned towards the phone in an attempt to hear whatever they were talking about.

"Not much, I was just wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight." Serena could feel Seiya's eyes on her; she didn't know what to say. She had never really felt anything towards Diamond, but what really surprised even herself was that when Diamond said something looked good on her, she had bought it. She had never done that with any other guy, even with Darien or Seiya. She was embarrassed that her cousin had noticed this. She closed her eyes and a mental debate went on her mind.

"Serena, you still there?" Diamond asked and Serena nodded her head, as if Diamond could see her doing this.

"Yeah sorry, I'm still here." Serena said and looked over at Seiya who just shrugged. He didn't show his emotions and Serena was glad. She didn't want to know what Seiya thought about her doing this. "Alright, I'll go out to dinner with you… What time do you think is good and where?"

"Just meet me down in the hotel lobby, it's a surprise."

"What time?"

"Seven is that okay?"

"Yep, sounds great… Formal or non-formal?" Serena questioned, her eyes darting back and forth from the wall to Seiya.

"Non-formal, it's not going to be _that_ special."

"Alright, I'll see you then."

--

Serena tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Diamond to arrive. Didn't he know that it was bad to make a lady wait? She couldn't believe that she had just thought that, she was really starting to turn into one of those women who always thought better of themselves. While she was busy contemplating this, she didn't realize that somebody had walked up next to her. A tap on the shoulder was the only thing needed to make Serena jump and scream.

"What the hell?!" Serena yelled as she looked at the person standing in front of her. Darien gave her a lop-sided grin and watched as she steamed with anger, "What was that for?"

"Well I see that you're feeling better Miss Tsukino."

"Much better actually," Serena grumbled and blinked in surprise as his eyes saddened slightly and he looked away, "Thanks about the other day." Serena said as she felt her cheeks rise in temperature.

"No problem, I know that you would do it for me also." He said and looked down at her clothing. She was wearing just some old regular baby-blue jeans, a pair of ballet flats, a blue tank-top, and a white cropped sweatshirt over it. She crossed her arms over her chest as she saw him looking at her. "Where are we going tonight?"

"We as in me?" Serena questioned, confused by his wording. He laughed slightly and Serena frowned, a crease forming between her eye-brows as she did so.

"That's what I was implying."

Serena suddenly felt stupid, she should have known what he meant before she had asked him to clarify for her, "Well I'm going out with Diamond for dinner."

She watched as Darien's eyes widened, "Diamond as in my best friend and ex-roommate?"

"That would be me." Diamond's smooth voice washed over Serena as she watched him walk over to the two of them. She was glad that she didn't have to duke it out with Darien and answer all of the questions he was probably waiting to ask her. He held out his arm for her and took it, grateful that he had come along. "Is that a problem?"

Darien shook his head, "Nope, no problem… Have fun." He simply said and walked off to the other end of the hotel. Serena watched him go and she swore that she saw some jealously in his eyes.

--

"You're eyes are closed… Aren't they?" Diamond questioned as he held his hands over Serena's eyes and led her to their place where they were eating. Serena nodded her head numbly and Diamond pressed his hands over her closed eyes, Serena knew he was waiting for an answer.

"Yes they are definitely closed Diamond, even if they weren't closed, I still wouldn't be able to see all that well." She hinted and laughed along with Diamond. He stopped suddenly and spun her towards him, releasing his hands from her eyes. He kissed his cheek and her eyes grew in surprise. Before she could say anything, he spun her back around to look at the view. The night sky was right out before her. It took her breath away. They were on a mountain far away from the city, a place she had never seen before. They over-looked the bright lights of the city while a picnic was set up for them. "This is _breath-taking_."

"You like it?" Diamond questioned and urged her to sit down.

"Like it? I love it! It's amazing… Nobody's ever done anything like this for me." Serena said as she felt the feeling of being flattered wash over her. It was true that nobody had ever really done something like this before. Not Darien, not her ex-boyfriend Charles, not Seiya, or anybody else. But maybe Diamond was different from all of them. She was pretty sure that she wanted to find out.

--

"No way!" Serena retorted as she stared at Diamond as if he had suddenly grown three heads, "You seriously did not have an afro!"

"I would call it an afro," Diamond said as he cracked a smile, "It was a semi-afro and it was in style!"

"That was back in the 70s." Serena pointed out and pressed a finger absently onto the checkered blanket, "And I don't think that you are _that_ old."

"How do you know? I could be lying about my age." Diamond said and Serena shook her head, lowering to look at the spot she was poking and then back up at Diamond. A smile broke out across her face.

"I don't think that you would lie to me." Serena said and Diamond grinned.

"You're right, I wouldn't lie to you."

Serena blushed, "That's good." It suddenly felt awkward and Serena wished that she hadn't said anything about him lying to her or anything like that. She sighed and brushed a piece of hair that had fallen into her face. Diamond picked up the flower from the jar that it had been resting in. He placed it behind her ear and smiled.

"It looks prettier there."

"You're making me blush!" Serena said and Diamond laughed.

"That must mean that you like me."

--

"I don't get it." Diamond remarked as he stared at Serena's profile. She was looking out at the city and as he said those words out-loud, she looked over and smiled slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"How could Darien give up somebody so perfect like you Serena?" Diamond questioned and inched closer to Serena. She blushed and brought a hand up to her cheek. Diamond smiled and placed his hand over hers. She blushed a deeper red and stared into Diamond eyes.

"I don't know what you mean, it was clear to me that I wasn't good enough for Darien when he divorced me." Serena said as she moved away from Diamond, suddenly uncomfortable with his hand on her cheek.

"Maybe he wasn't good enough for you." Diamond said and let his hand fall to his side as Serena's eyes flicked slightly before returning to their normal stage. Her clear blue eyes searched Diamond eyes for answers, but came up empty. She sighed and looked out at the landscape again.

"It was the other way around and I'm sure of it. I know that it's hard to understand because I still don't understand why he left, but he left because he thought that that was best for both of us. That's all I can say." Serena said, hoping that Diamond would jump off of the subject. Diamond took the note and decided to change the topic.

"That's all you can say, eh?"

Serena flushed, "No, that's not what I mean!"

"It seemed that's what you perfect meant. All you can say is that one sentence?" He teased and she shook her head furiously, her eyes dancing with laughter. She let her hair hang over her face as she suppressed her laughter.

"I don't think I've had this much fun in a really long time." Serena said and leaned back on her elbows, her eyes gazing up at the night-sky. "I'm really grateful that you came and asked me to come with you, I would of probably been stuck being bored at the hotel now."

"No problem, I didn't actually expect you to come with me." Diamond confessed and Serena tossed him a look that said 'what the _hell_ do you mean?' "I just thought that somebody as beautiful, nice, caring, and wonderful as you would already have a boyfriend or something like that."

Serena laughed, "You can't be serious…?"

"I'm certainly serious Serena Tsukino; didn't we just establish that I wouldn't lie to you?" Serena smiled slightly as Diamond gave her a lop-sided grin. She didn't like that he had brought up the awkward situation again, but she wasn't going to hold him too it.

"Yes we did… But I mean I'm not anything like you described."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not beautiful, nice, caring, or wonderful. Diamond… I'm just not anything like that." Serena said softly and he brushed his finger tips against her chin to lift her head to meet his gaze. Her eyes still fell to the checkered blanket that they sat on.

"Who told you this?"

Serena sighed, "Everybody."

"They lied to you because they were jealous of you. You are an amazing person Serena and any guy would be so _lucky_ to have you or to be with you." Diamond offered and Serena cracked a small smile, "And you have the most beautiful smile ever."

"You're lying." Serena stated and Diamond shook his head as he opened his mouth to say something, "I mean you're not lying, but you're not telling the truth either."

"What? Is that even possible?" Diamond questioned and let his hand drop lightly on top of hers. She shook her head as she felt Diamonds' hand gripping her own. She sighed and laid her head down on the blanket. Diamond repeated her motion, but kept his hand down on hers.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just confused." Serena said and yawned, placing a hand over her mouth, "Do you think that we should go back to the hotel now? My best friend Seiya will be worried about me."

Diamond grinned, "Then let him worry."

--

Serena felt like she was walking on air when they walked into the hotel after being gone for most of the night. She smiled at Diamond as he talked, gesturing with his hands and making motions that she clearly didn't understand, but was too embarrassed to say anything. She smiled as they walked into the elevator and found it empty. Nobody was out this late.

"Sere, were you listening to me?"

Serena looked at him and shook her head, "Sorry, I wasn't… I was just in my own world for a little while, like always."

"Ah, well it's alright." Diamond said as they got to her floor. She stepped out and turned to find him following her. "I'm just going to walk you to your room to make sure that you get there alright."

Serena was hesitant; she didn't know what he was trying, "Alright, that's fine by me."

They stopped at her door and slid in the hotel key into the door, she left it there un-touched even as the light turned red. She had no time to react as she felt Diamonds' lips on her own. They were pressed firmly against hers and she didn't like it. Even though she had felt so happy and so secure with Diamond only a few minutes ago, she now felt used and abused. She hadn't kissed any guy since she had been with Darien and that had been a _long_ time ago. She couldn't believe that she had just given herself to somebody else. She no longer belonged to Darien. But then again, had she ever belonged to Darien? Had he ever loved her so much that he would hurt deep down when he wasn't by her side? Did he _ever_ return the feelings that she felt every time that they touched or ever talked?

Then the thought hit her, the answer to all those questions, were_ no_.

End of Chapter 8: Serena

--

**Ending Note: So there it is… A little Diamond x Serena pairing, but I don't think that it's going to be like a major pairing. The main pairing is still Darien x Serena, so don't worry or anything! Alright, well I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Andrew

The Heart of the Matter

**Summary: Five years after a very painful divorce, Serena gets an invitation… To her ex-husbands wedding.**

**Authors Note: So sorry for the delay! I've been really busy with 'winter week' at my school and tests and quizzes just don't stop! It's absolutely frustrating! Well enough about me, thanks so much for the reviews of last chapter! I am _really_ glad that you guys enjoyed it! This chapter isn't the longest chapter, but it ties up some loose ends and yes, it is an _Andrew_ chapter! YAY! So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Except for Jolene and Riana and the plot… xD**

--

Chapter 9: Andrew

(Present Day)

"I can't believe you Mina." Rei retorted as Andrew watched the four girls in front of him. He didn't understand why they were all worked up about this, but he guessed that it didn't really apply to him because he wasn't a girl. Not that he was stereo-typing or anything. He just didn't seem to care as much about the situation as Rei, Ami, Lita, and Mina did. He sighed and relaxed in the chair as he watched the girls go on. "How could you do this?"

"Do what?" Mina asked meekly and looked down on the floor. Andrew only wished that he could go over there and comfort her instead of being stuck in a chair on the other side of the room. Her face was already very pale and her eyes were glassed over.

"You know very well what you did Mina." Ami said sternly and Mina let out a sigh.

"What did you want me to do?! What was right? Did you want me to bring you guys along so that Serena could get pissed off? Is that what you want? Did you want Serena to never speak to us again because she would think that we didn't even trust her enough for us to allow her to come here alone with Seiya? She's_ not_ a two-year-old and she deserves to be left alone."

"Then what are you doing here?" Lita questioned and Andrew nodded his head thoughtfully, it was true, everything that Mina had said was basically going to be used against her.

"I am her closest friend and I took it upon myself to watch over her, but no interfere with the wedding or anything. I was just making sure that she was going to be safe with Darien. You know that we cannot trust him."

"That is exactly our point!" Rei cried out and tapped her foot angrily. "Mina, sometimes I just don't get you at all."

"Whatever." Mina said and brushed her cropped hair back, "I don't need you guys to keep yelling at me like you're my mother or something like that. I am allowed to do whatever I want and I think that you're just jealous that _I_ thought of coming here after Serena first."

Ami frowned, "Mina, I assure you that that isn't why we're mad."

"I don't get why you're so mad!" Mina fumed and Andrew _had_ to agree with her. He didn't understand why they were so ticked either. They seemed to be jealous of Mina for some reason, and he had no idea why. Sitting here listening to them bicker only made him _more_ clueless then he had been a few seconds ago.

"Never-mind," Rei huffed and brushed over to Mina, "I'm sorry."

Mina squeaked slightly, "You're what?"

"I'm sorry that I got mad at you, we're all sorry. We just want to make sure Serena is okay… Alright?" Rei asked and Mina nodded numbly, she stood up and hugged all three of her friends. Andrew sighed and ran a hand through his sandy hair. He had thought for sure that he understood his new girlfriend, after spending a whole afternoon of talking to each other, but right now in this moment, he was positive that he didn't know her anymore.

--

"You're taking this well I see." Mina commented as Andrew felt Mina press her face into his arm as they walked along the sidewalk. He wasn't sure what she was talking about, but he wasn't going to question it, "Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah… I just don't know what you're talking about." Andrew said sheepishly and Mina smiled as she pressed her lips gently to the arm of his jacket. A smile tugged at her ruby red lips.

"I'm talking about all of this. About Serena and Darien and Rei, Ami, and Lita… I mean it's not everyday that you find out your girlfriend is plotting an evil plan."

"I thought you said that you weren't going to interfere with any of the plans." Andrew pointed out and Mina pulled herself slightly away from him, their hands still tightly intertwined.

"I'm not going to do anything that could jeopardize Darien and Jolene's wedding, I'm just saying that I'm going to do my best to get Serena over Darien. I can tell that she is still in love with him. I think that she should go for Diamond or Seiya or one of those people."

"Mina, I don't know if that's such a good idea."

Mina squeezed his hand lightly, "What do you mean that's not a good idea? _I_ came up with it so it _has_ to be a good idea!" Mina pouted and Andrew sighed, giving into her. He couldn't deny her of her wonderful ideas, even if they weren't going to work.

--

It wasn't the first time that Andrew had bumped into Diamond, but still, he would have just ignored him if he had the choice. Diamond patted his shoulder as they stepped into the lobby together. Andrew had decided to tag along after Diamonds' invite to him. "So what have you been up too?"

Andrew shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing really, I'm just hanging around with Alice and all." He remembered quickly about the fake name that Mina had taken on.

"Aw, I see, taking it on with a married woman." Diamond winked slightly.

"Eh?"

"You know that Alice is married… You did know that didn't you?" Diamond asked as they sat down across from each other in the lobby.

Andrew gathered his bearings, "Yes, I did know that… It's not romantic or anything, we're just friends. I haven't seen her in a long time and-"

"Hey, you don't need to make excuses. You should see what Jolene has me doing with Serena." Andrew was curious, he was sure that he could get something out of Diamond.

"What?"

"You didn't know, I thought for sure Jolene would tell you."

"Tell me what?"

Diamond leaned in closer to Andrew, "So Jolene is making me get Serena to fall in love with me so that she doesn't get in the way of her and Darien's wedding."

"What?!"

"I know it sounds totally strange, but hey! She's paying me and its kinda fun. Serena is a big sucker; I got her to kiss me yesterday. She's totally all over me and she doesn't even remember anything about Darien hopefully."

"So you're just… You're just going to hang out with Serena until the wedding is over?"

"Yeah, that's what Jolene said, she didn't want Serena to do anything that would make Darien change his mind about marrying her. I mean, Jolene's a nice person and all for inviting Serena, but she has to be careful. Darien still has a part of him with Serena, everybody can tell." Diamond pointed out and Andrew flinched slightly. He hadn't seen that Darien still had a part of himself with Serena. He knew that his best friend was still in love with Serena, or at least that was what he thought, but he _never_ thought that Darien would consider getting back together with Serena.

"What are you going to do with her after?"

"Leave her or break her heart, it's not that hard, Darien already did it once. I'll just follow his example." Diamond offered and Andrew's eyes narrowed.

"You're going to hurt her." It wasn't a question, it was a statement and it meant that Andrew wasn't going to allow Diamond to hurt Serena. Serena was like his sister and he couldn't believe that Darien had given up such a wonderful girl like that, "I'll kill you if you do."

"Whatever, after this, you can have her." Diamond remarked and stood up, "But 'till then you're not going to say anything."

--

"Andrew, you can't be serious… Can you?" Mina's voice was small and weak and Andrew felt as if her eyes were burning holes into his body. He reached out and touched her cheek softly before letting his hand fall to the side slightly.

"I'm positive, Diamond told me himself."

"Then we have to tell Serena." She protested and Andrew shook his head.

"We can't love, we just can't." He said and she collapsed into his arms crying. Andrew ran his fingers through her short cropped hair as she tightened her grip on his shirt.

"Why can't we tell her 'Drew? Why can't we let her know that Diamond is an evil-sick-twisted-person that doesn't deserve her?!"

"Because love…"

"Tell me why Andrew!" She shot bitterly and Andrew shook his head as he leaned down and kissed her forehead before retreating back and letting her out of his arms. She crossed his arms across her chest and glared at him, he knew that she was angry with him, but he couldn't do this. He wanted to tell Serena so badly, but Diamond had been very specific when he had told Andrew what would happen if he told.

"There's been a threat…"

"A threat…? Andrew what are you talking about?"

"There's been a threat," He repeated himself, "On your life."

"What?! On my life?! What do you mean?" Mina exclaimed as she reached out and fell into his arms once more. Her eyes began watery and he sighed as he closed his arms tighter around her small body. "Andrew… Andrew, what do you mean?"

"He threatened me not to tell… My gods Mina, he knows."

"He knows?" Mina said in a small voice and Andrew nodded.

"He knows that you're not Alice."

"Oh god, oh god… How does he know?"

"Jolene told him." Andrew said and she buried her head into his chest and sighed deeply. Andrew shook his head as he felt the thin fabric that his shirt was made of become damp. He knew that Mina was hurting now.

"How did Jolene know?!"

"Alice sent back her invitation saying that she couldn't come the day before you called her. Jolene put two and two together and figured out who you were. She saw a picture of you in Riana's office and when she saw you at the hotel the first day, she knew it was you. She told Diamond and then… Well you know." Andrew said darkly and he felt Mina's head move numbly.

"So the threat is if we tell Serena, Diamond's going to kill me?" Mina questioned in a child's voice and Andrew nodded, he hated seeing her like this. He wanted to tell Serena and he wanted Darien to dump Jolene for being a liar and sneaking behind his back, but he couldn't do any of this. He loved Serena like a sister, but losing Mina again was too much to bear.

--

(Six Years Back)

"You bastard!" She hissed and placed her hands right on his desk. He looked up slightly and found her eyes starring at his own. He shook his head and placed his hands in his lap. "You are a fucking lying _bastard_! I hate you! I hate you!"

"Mina… Mina, I don't-!"

"Don't you dare! Don't you even fucking _dare_. You are a sick man Andrew and I don't understand why I put up with you!" She fell apart and fell into the chair by his desk, "You bastard, I hate you." She repeated and pressed her hands into her face.

"Mina… My gods Mina, I didn't mean to hurt you."

"But you still decided that it was best to just leave. To just leave! After all that we have been through!" She spit out, but didn't remove her hands from her face. "Screw you Andrew, screw you. I can't believe that you would even _think_ of doing this, let alone _do_ this to me!"

"Mina, look at me." He tried and she shook her head stubbornly.

"I hate you. Andrew. I. Fucking. Hate. You." She said emphasizing each of her words to make sure that her point was across, "I can't believe that you would go and take that job in America without even telling me!"

"You know that this isn't just affecting you Mina, don't be selfish."

"Selfish is what I aim for when it comes to you." She muttered peeking through her fingers for his reaction. "I… I didn't mean that."

"Yes you did Mina… And I appreciate it, really." Andrew said and Mina huffed and furrowed her eye-brows, her eyes burning with fire. He hated seeing her like this, but somebody had to be the strong one in this act. He had to be there and stay strong and not back down on her. He didn't know what else to do. He had never been in this situation before.

"You bastard, I never want to see you again." Mina choked out and stood up sharply. He swallowed and bowed his head. He knew that this was coming and he just had to accept it. He didn't want her to leave, but he guessed that he had to let her go. "I hope that you go and die in hell." She threatened and walked out of the room without anymore words. He rested his forehead on his desk and waited until he could no longer hear her cussing or her heels on the white tile floor.

"I love you." He muttered under his breath before picking up his head and pride and sorting his papers again. He was leaving in a couple of days and he should just get ready for his departure. He wasn't sure whether to be surprised or angry when he heard the door open again. He didn't want to deal with Mina anymore, "Mina… God, why do you-"

"Mina? So that's what you're calling me now?" Serena questioned as she walked into his office she laughed slightly and placed a plate down on his desk, "I just came over to make sure that you were still alive. Mina sounded pretty angry when I just talked to her."

"And when was that?"

"Well… about five seconds ago. She just called me and told me that you should die in fucking hell." She put her hands up in defensive as he glared at her, "Those were her exact words, I wouldn't lie to you dearest."

"Yeah… yeah," He mumbled and pushed the papers into a green thick folder, "Whatever."

"Pft, don't get snappy with me." She said and sat down in the chair that had once occupied his love. She brushed her blonde hair back and smiled genuinely. "I'm _not_ the one who did what _you_ did."

"I don't need a lecture Serena."

"Sorry, I'm just saying…" She trailed off and Andrew nodded his head.

"I know what you're saying."

"Alrighty then!" Serena said cheerfully and brushed a piece of hair that had just fallen into her face once more. "Do you want to talk about it then?"

"Not really," He growled, "Why would I want to talk about something like this?!"

She backed off, "I was just wondering, sometimes it's good to just open up and talk about your feelings! Or at least, that's what my therapist says." She shrugged her skinny shoulders and then flashed him a smile. She was awfully cheerful tonight.

"What's gotten into you?" Andrew questioned and Serena's eyes went dark and her smile was wiped off of her face. She frowned slightly and then sighed.

"We got into a fight."

"You and Dare?"

"No Andrew, me and Santa Claus… Of course Darien!" She retorted and Andrew shrugged, he didn't see any relation to this and him and Mina's break-up. Darien and Serena Shields. They were the most liked couple around and he didn't understand how they made their love work when Mina and he could not.

"What happened?"

"I don't know really, we have been getting on each other nerves a lot lately, he said that he wants a divorce… and Andrew, honestly I can not bear to lose him. He's my best friend and I love him too much." She whimpered slightly and Andrew's eyes softened. He didn't understand why Darien had to always be so cold to Serena. It was true that their marriage was hitting the rock bottom, but at least they could support each other.

"My gods Serena… I don't know what's gotten into him over the last couple of years and I'm sorry." She nodded her head and then smiled sadly.

"He said that if I didn't get the divorce lawyer, he would. I told him that we should just wait it out for another year and if he wants to leave, then he can leave… but I do hope that he doesn't leave because I really love him." She repeated herself and Andrew nodded his head and then sighed as he pressed his hands down onto the desk.

"Sere…"

"It's alright… it's alright Andrew, I don't need your pity." She remarked and Andrew nodded his head slightly.

"I'm sure that everything will be fine Serena."

"You really think so Andrew?"

"Yeah, I'm positive." A smile broke out on her beautiful features and he for a second he had forgotten about Mina and what she did to him and his mind was free to wander into the troubles of the Shields. But then reality came crashing down on him and he knew that after Serena left, he would truly be alone.

--

(Present Day – The Next Day)

Andrew watched as Mina shifted her weight from one leg to the other and found himself starring at her. Memorized by her beauty and her stance. She was so… so amazing. She turned around and found his eyes on her; she blushed immediately and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly. "Mina…" He mumbled against her lips and she nodded her head slightly before pulling back.

"Yes, 'Drew?" She said softly and pulled away as she heard footsteps walking down the hallway. She leaned her slender body against the wall and Andrew did the same on the opposite wall. She smiled slightly and watched as Serena walked down the hall with Seiya. Serena squealed and ran down towards Andrew. Andrew watched as Serena hugged him slightly and smiled.

"I _haven't_ seen you in forever Andrew! Where have you been hiding?" Serena questioned and looked at Mina suspiciously, "You know I had the weirdest thought ever, you really look like my best friend Mina whose still in Japan… and I thought that Mina was there for a second. That's really weird, huh?" Mina lowered her sunglasses and shook her head.

"It's not that weird Serena." She said and reached out her hand so that Serena could smell her perfume. Andrew watched as Serena gasped and mumbled something to herself and then looked over at Mina.

"Mina?!"

End of Chapter 9: Andrew

--

**Ending Note: Now you know why Jolene is so sweet… She's not really a sweet-character and I never really meant for her to be like a very sweet person. She's just playing like a sweet character to make sure that Darien doesn't leave her. I guess that makes sense. If you're wondering if she paid Diamond to do that to Serena, the answer is yes. The reason why Andrew and Mina can't tell Serena about their plan is because Diamond will kill Mina. The reason why Mina just told Serena that she was not Alice… Well that comes next chapter… Or maybe the chapter after that! I haven't decided yet.**

**So what did you guys think? Good, bad, horrible? Haha, that's like… Oh well never mind. Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I had no idea where to end this chapter, so I just decided to end it somewhere… Logical, I guess even though I have no idea if this chapter made sense. So yeah, I really do hope that you enjoyed it. It took me like four days to get this chapter out! Haha, sorry. Alright, well until next time!**

**Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10: Darien

The Heart of the Matter

**Summary: Five years after a very painful divorce, Serena gets an invitation… To her ex-husbands wedding.**

**Authors Note: I am not particularly happy with this chapter, so please tell me what you think about it! So this isn't my best chapter ever, but I'm hoping that it's kinda good. Thanks so much for all the reviews! They have really made my day a lot better. I was wondering if you guys would go check out my newest story…? Will you? Okay well I'll go bug you down there. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Guide:**

"…" – When somebody speaks.

'…' – Somebody's thoughts.

_Italics _– Future, something in the future that you will learn about later.

(Writing in here) – Time period, could say: Future, Blank amount of years back, or Present day.

--

Chapter 10: Darien

(Eight Years Back)

A scream.

It wasn't a loud scream, but it was still easy for him to hear her screaming. He went running to where she was. She was standing with her head positioned on her shoulder and her eyes were darting back and forth. He took a couple of steps forward and watched as she flinched slightly.

"Serena, what is going on?" Her head turned slightly.

"Darien?"

He walked a little closer, noticing that there was something on her stomach. She was carefully inching towards the house, for she was outside near the flowers, "Sere, love, what are you doing?"

"Shit." She cursed and turned her attention to her husband, "There's a bee on me." She whined and he laughed before walking up to her and flicking the bee away from her before leading her inside.

"How do I do it?" Darien questioned more to himself then to Serena. She rolled her eyes and leaned her head against the glass as he closed the door quickly so that the bee couldn't get onto her again. He grabbed her roughly by the waist and kissed her temple, "Seriously, how do I do it?"

She only rolled her eyes again. "Idiot."

"Hey! I wouldn't be saying that to somebody who just saved you love."

"I'm saying that because I love you my dear." She mocked and turned towards him so that her hands were resting on his shoulders and her hands were playing with his dark ebony hair. She stood on her tip-toes so that their noses were touching, "Let's go out tonight my knight in shinning armor." She teased and he laughed as he leaned closer to her.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked as she closed the distance between them.

"Just over to Mina's, I think that we should spend sometime with our friends instead of isolating ourselves from them." She mumbled against his lips and he smiled while he felt her lips retreat from his and she rested her hands on the back of his neck, "So what do you think my love?"

"I don't think that I want to be with our friends tonight." Darien said and a smirk danced across his features, "I just want to be with you, so wherever you go, I will go with you."

"So I'm taking that as a yes?" Serena mused and he nodded his head before capturing her lips once more, "I love you." She muttered and he nodded in response, pressing her lightly against the door.

--

Darien watched in amusant as the girls ranted and rave over the color of Releena's hair. It appeared to him that they were jealous that Releena got her hair done differently then the others. It was hard to tell because they were talking so fast, that Darien couldn't really tell what they were saying. He didn't understand them; Andrew sat down besides him and Seiya on the other side of him.

"Girls are utterly and honestly confusing." Andrew muttered as he opened his can of soda, "I've been listening to them since four in the afternoon and now it's nine."

"Well at least you weren't alone." Darien said motioning to Seiya who was too absorbed in listening to the girls that he wasn't paying attention to anything Andrew and Darien said.

"Yeah, but he doesn't count. He was practically jumping at the chance when they opened up the conversation to us. I had to restrain him from saying anything or else, it might end badly." Darien laughed at this and finally Seiya's attention was drawn from the girls back to them.

"What are you guys laughing about?"

"Nothing," Andrew said, covering up, "We were just talking about the weather!"

"Uh-huh, whatever you guys are weird." Seiya said as he watched Serena walked over to the group of guys, her eyes on her husband. She fell down next to him and nestled her head on his shoulder. Darien instantly wrapped his arm around her waist. She smiled and buried her head deeper.

"Something wrong?" Darien questioned the tired young woman and she shook her head against his shoulder.

"Tired." She muttered and he ran a finger through her tousled blonde hair. He smiled and kissed her temple as he watched the other girls chat on, even with Serena's absences. "I think we should go." Serena's voice broke his thoughts and he nodded his head, noticing that Andrew and Seiya had fled when Serena had walked over.

"But love, we just got here."

"Yeah, two hours ago."

"You sure you want to go? It was your idea to come." He said and she smiled her head and nodded it simple. He stood up carefully, stretching out his hand to grab hers and help her up to her feet. They walked to the door after they had said their good-byes to the rest of the group. Mina stood up and walked over to them.

"Are we going out tomorrow for lunch?" Mina questioned Serena and Serena nodded her head sleepily. She had been tired from working for most of the day and talking for about two hours non-stop with her girlfriend. "I'll call you in the morning. Love you!"

--

Serena yawned as she laid herself down on their bed. She closed her eyes and snuggled against the pillow, her face pressed against the white pillow-case. "Mmmmm, Dare, are you going to join me?"

"Yeah, a little later." He replied as he sat down at the desk in the room. He felt her eyes on his back, "Is that a problem?"

She sighed, "Hmph! I can't go to sleep if you're not here with me." She muttered and sat up, her back to the backboard of the bed. He nodded his head and rolled his eyes to the wall as he stood up and walked over to the bed.

"Sere, I'm here, just go to sleep."

"No, how will I know if you left or not?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you leave for your job, I have to be up and ready for your departure… You are going tomorrow, aren't you?" She questioned and he sat down next to her on the bed.

"Yeah, alright fine." She smiled and rested her head against his chest, listening to his heart beating. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered as he kissed her lightly. He looked down at her hand that had been interlaced with his, her grip was loose. She wore her wedding ring on her finger even when she slept. She had said that she never wanted to take it off because it made her feel like the luckiest woman in the whole world. She breathed in and he thought for a second that she was awake. He knew that tomorrow he would have to go to Kyoto for his job for a couple of days and he knew that his departure would be a hard one, just like all the rest.

--

(Present Day)

Darien sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "So how are you and… Who are you seeing now-a-days?" Riana laughed genuinely and pressed a hand to her cheek, in order to busy herself with something.

"I'm actually not seeing anybody right now, but it's nice of you to ask me that." Riana said and gripped the cup that she had been holding as they walked along the streets on New York, "So I have everything already planned out. I have some things that I wanted to ask you about-!"

"Riana, do you think it's possible to love somebody so much that you never stop loving them?" Darien questioned and looked down at the smaller woman. She resembled Serena so much that sometimes it hurt to look at her.

"Well, Darien, I don't really know. I've never been in love… But I guess that it is possible, there are a lot of couples that have been together since they were eighteen years old and they are still together and they die together. But I do not see why this relates to your upcoming wedding?" She raised her voice in order to make sure that he knew that she was asking a question and it wasn't a statement.

"It doesn't," He confessed and ran his hand through his hair once more, "I'm just thinking about Serena and some things about her just never left me."

"Ah I see, well I think its best that you just forget about Serena because of the wedding." Riana said and prayed to god that she was doing the right thing, "You know that she's with Diamond now right?"

Darien's eyes widened, "She is?"

"Yes, two days ago… Well I don't really feel comfortable talking about this… Can we get back on too the subject of your wedding?" Riana asked and Darien nodded his head as they walked along, side by side.

--

(Six Years Ago)

"You are fucking around with her, aren't you?" Serena accused and she pointed at him as if he disgusted her, "You _are screwing_ around with that bitch! I can't believe you Darien, I thought you loved me!"

"Serena, I do love you."

"Obviously you don't love me because you wouldn't be screwing her if you were in love with me!" Serena screeched and he watched as the tears formed in her eyes. She was hurt, he had hurt her, it was all his fault… He couldn't take back his actions, he couldn't fix everything, he couldn't fix their marriage and he wished that Serena could understand that.

"Sere, I'm sorry."

"Damn you Darien! Damn you to hell, how could you do this to me?!"

Darien stiffened, "I did it because you and I both know that this marriage is not working out and damn it Serena, I could not take it anymore."

"You said you loved me." Serena mumbled and he nodded his head. "You said that you would love me until our dying day, why the hell would you say that if you were going to go and screw around with another woman Darien?"

He didn't answer, "I want a divorce Serena."

"What?!" Serena questioned as she crumpled against the wall. She fell so that she was sitting down on the floor starring up at him with her hopeful blue eyes that were smothered with tears.

"I don't want to be with you anymore Serena." He said and he saw her curl herself up into a ball, so her head rested on her knees. He heard her sobs, but he couldn't do anything now. He asked for it and he had to take what he was getting.

"Damn you, damn you." Serena kept muttering as she pressed her head harder into her knees, "I have to get out of here… I gotta go." She stood up and grabbed something from the counter before walking out of the door. He didn't stop her, because ultimately he had wanted her to leave so that he wouldn't have to be the first one to leave. He sighed in relief and then walked over to the couch and crumbling against it.

--

(Future)

"_Serena…" He breathed and she looked up surprised that he was there, "How has it been going?"_

"_Darien, my god you scared me half out of my mind… it's been going great, I haven't seen you in a while." She said and smiled as she walked towards him, her eyes dancing as if she was excited to see him. He looked at her and then at the ground, "Is there something wrong?"_

_He looked around them and found that they were standing alone in the hallway of the hotel, there was no other movement on the floor. He leaned closer to her to caress her cheek, "Nothing's wrong, why would you think that?"_

"_Darien, what the hell are you doing?" Serena questioned as she pulled back slightly and he advanced as if her stepping back was his invitation to take a step closer to her. "Darien… you're scaring me."_

_He leaned in again and she turned her head so that all he got was her cheek, "Serena, I need you, not Jolene."_

"_Don't Darien." She said her eyes welling up with tears._

"_Don't what?"_

"_Don't push me off the same cliff twice."_

End of Chapter 10: Darien

--

**Ending Note: So not my best chapter. Just wanted to let you know that that last part of the chapter is a bit in the future and doesn't happen just like that. You will get to know what happens near the end of the story. Next chapter, maybe Serena, maybe Seiya… I don't really know now, but tell me if this chapter was horrible or good or bad! Please I love feedback!**

_Oh and will you please go read my new story? It's called:_ Summer Camp 101_. I'm still deciding about if I'm going to take it down or not. Tell me what you think about it please!_

**Next chapter will be up as soon as possible. I'm not sure who it will be like I said before... Tell me who you want the next chapter to be about... This chapter is a little un-clear, but it will get clearer as the chapters go on. So that's why this chapter was a little bit confusing. I was thinking of using some foreshadowing to keep you guys hooker! Alright, well until next time!**

**Please review this chapter!**

**(And go read my other story please!)**


	11. Chapter 11: Mina

The Heart of the Matter

**Summary: Five years after a very painful divorce, Serena gets an invitation… To her ex-husbands wedding.**

**Authors Note: So here is the newest chapter and I know that you are all so surprised that I updated early! Sorry about the short chapter last time, I couldn't really think of anything to do in Darien's chapter… So yeah, this is one of the few light-hearted chapters and I think that you will enjoy it! Thanks so much for the reviews! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Guide:**

"…" – When somebody speaks.

'…' – Somebody's' thoughts.

_Italics _– Future, something in the future that you will learn about later.

(Writing in here) – Time period, could say: Future, Blank amount of years back, or Present day.

--

Chapter 11: Mina

(Present Day)

"Mina?!" Serena's voice rung in her ears and she nodded her head, "What the hell are you doing here? I can't believe it, you guys all didn't trust me to come here alone?!"

"Sere, please I can explain-"

"Mina, how could you? You're suppose to be my best friend." Serena said and backed against the wall. Mina's eyes stung from the tears that she was about to cry. Serena was so hurt and she could tell. She was sure that it was all her fault. Mina reached forward even though Serena tried to push her off and hugged her best friend tight to her body.

"Listen Serena, I'm just looking out for you and that's what best friends do." Mina said and Serena finally leaned her head against Mina's shoulder and sighed deeply.

"I know that you're just trying to do what's best Mina, but sometimes I think that you guys don't trust me enough to be on my own… like I'm a little kid or something like that." Serena muttered and Mina shook her head as she felt Serena's tears fall gently on her shirt.

"That's not what we think Sere, we think you are an amazing woman and we would never do something behind your back. We just thought it would be best to look over you so that nothing happened that would hurt you. It looks like we're not needed though." Mina lied and clenched her teeth together and pushed back from Serena, "I am truly sorry Sere."

"Why'd you do it though, Mina?"

"I just wanted to protect you; I didn't want to see you get hurt again." Mina confessed, forgetting that Seiya and Andrew were there watching on probably, "That Darien Shields is a bastard and I didn't wan to see you get hurt so I went under-cover. But then I felt guilty and I came out and told you."

"Alright." Serena breathed and Mina smiled, she had her best friend back and she didn't hate her. Serena buried her face once more into Mina's shoulder and closed her eyes.

--

(Six Years Back)

Mina stomped out of Andrew's office and grabbed her cell-phone as she scurried into her car, "Damn it." She cursed as she pushed the buttons quickly on her cell-phone, hearing the phone ringing.

"Hello? Serena Shields here." Serena's voice came and Mina sighed in relief. She was glad to hear her best friends' voice instead of Andrew's words repeating over and over again in her mind. "Hello?"

"Hey Sere, it's me." Mina's voice came out much weaker then she would have expected. She swallowed and continued, "Do you think you can come over and take care of Andrew?"

"What? What happened Mins?" Serena asked and Mina could hear her shuffling around her house. She was getting ready to leave, if she hadn't been before. "Mina, are you alright? You sound really bad."

"He's leaving Sere… Oh my god, he's leaving."

"He's leaving? Where's he leaving too darling?" Serena questioned and Mina took a deep breath to control herself.

"He's going to America and he just wanted to sever all the ties that he had here in Japan. So yesterday he broke up with me and I came to confront him and he totally turned away from me. He doesn't even care to me. But that's alright because I hope that he dies in fucking hell." Mina scoffed and Serena laughed good-heartedly.

"Mina, I'm sure that everything is going to be fine."

"Will you come over and check up on him?" Mina questioned and she could hear Serena un-locking her car door and getting in. Mina started her car and pulled out of the parking lot, "I mean you don't have too if you don't want too-"

"No," Serena interrupted, "It's alright, I was thinking of getting out of the house anyways. Will you come over and talk to Darien? We got in a fight and I just can't handle to be in the house anymore." Serena sniffled and Mina wiped at her eyes.

"_Are you okay_?" Mina asked.

"Yeah, just please go talk to him."

"Are you sure Sere, I think I should come over and talk with you." Mina said and she heard some noise in the background, knowing that Serena was starting her car and pulling out of the driveway already.

"No, I'll go talk to Andrew and you go talk to Darien, alright?"

"I will, I love you, I'll call you later."

"Alright, love you too."

--

Mina found him curled up on the couch. By then Mina assumed that he was asleep, but he turned his head as he looked up at her. "I thought you were Serena."

"Nah, I'm just over here because she asked me too." Mina walked over and sat down next to him, making him straighten up and sit up against the couch, "She was concerned about you."

"She left…" Darien said distantly and Mina shook her head and brushed a hand over her reddish face. He turned his head towards her then looked across at the green wall. Serena had put up some of the paintings that she had made on that wall.

"What happened Darien?"

"I cheated on her." Darien said simple and Mina cocked her head to the side, making sure that she had heard right. Darien had cheated on Serena?! Why on earth would he do that? Mina thought that Darien loved Serena more then life.

"Why?" Mina croaked out and Darien shrugged his shoulders, letting them fall slightly before looking at Mina and shaking his head. Mina knew that he didn't know why he did, or that was at least what she thought until he finally came up with a reason.

"We've been getting on each others nerves lately and she asked for me for a divorce. She was drunk that night, but I thought that she really meant it. So I went out that night and found somebody to deal with my unhappiness with. I didn't mean for it to happen, but then I found Jolene Campbell and well from then on… we've been kinda going behind Serena's back." Darien explained and Mina choked.

"You're a sick man Darien Shields. Serena is an amazing woman and I can't believe that you would even think of doing that to her!" Mina screeched and then looked at Darien who was hanging his head in shame.

"I know and I feel terrible about it… I just don't know what to do anymore… I'm so confused, we were too young when we got married and we rushed into love. I don't know if this is right anymore."

Mina softened, "I know what you mean… Andrew broke up with me tonight and I just think that it's my entire fault… I was the one pushing him to marry me and he just didn't want too. He's leaving now." Darien looked down to the ground.

"I'm sorry about that Mina."

"It doesn't matter, it's nothing compared to what you and Serena are going through."

"My god, I feel like dying right now." Darien retorted and Mina shot him a glare. She wasn't sure what he was implying, but she was sure that it wasn't something good. She sighed and brushed a piece of her blonde hair back, "Whatever will we do with our partners?"

"I have no idea." Mina laughed slightly, "Just love them until our last breath, I guess."

--

(Present Day)

Mina, clad in designed jeans and a designer top, with her arm hooked around Serena's and sunglasses over her eyes, walked along the street, her heels clicking against the side-walk. "Today is a beautiful day." Mina said and Serena laughed slightly.

"You're only saying that because you got new clothes." Serena laughed some more and smiled at her best friend, "But yes, I have to agree with you that today is a pretty good day."

Mina winked, "Told you so."

"You're crazy Mina, you are seriously crazy."

"But that is why I'm your best friend in the whole wide world, isn't it _bunny_?" Mina questioned, remembering Serena's nick-name back in high-school. She winced slightly and the flicker in her eyes were gone. Mina sighed and placed her other hand on her shoulder before letting it drop back to her side, "Sorry 'bout that."

"It's alright; it's nice to hear my nick-name once more." Serena said and smiled at her best friend. She brushed a piece of hair back with her free hand and Mina sighed. She knew that that was what Darien had used to call her besides 'meatball head' in their younger years.

"Well, what a surprise to see you two here." Darien's voice came cutting in and Mina felt her friend stiffen. Mina looked over at Darien and felt his eyes starring at her. She reached out and made sure that her sunglasses were still on.

"Hey Darien, we weren't expecting to see you either." Mina said in a very straight and leveled voice. She felt now Serena and Darien's eyes both on her. She looked at them through her dark lenses, "What are you doing here?"

"Just out looking for some final things for the wedding." Darien answered and Mina cocked her head to the side confused, "Jolene says those women are way different then men. They get everything done before the last moment and men do everything _at_ the last moment." Darien tried to explain and Mina nodded, as if she actually understood what he was saying.

"Well, that's good I guess… at least you're getting it done." Mina said and smiled bright, she felt Serena squeeze Mina's hand un-easily and she nodded her head, not looking at Serena.

"So…" Darien started, "I heard you're dating Diamond now Serena."

Serena's eyes went wild; Mina looked down at her best friend who wouldn't meet her glance. "Well… uh yes that would be correct. We're not really together, but we're seeing each other quite often."

"Ah, I see. Well that's great Serena, really." Darien said half-heartedly and Mina felt a tug on her bright blue shirt. She looked at Serena who was shaking her head and forcing a smile waiting for Mina to say something that would break the silence. Mina just stood there for a second, lost for words. "You guys are a very nice couple."

"Well," Serena cleared her throat, "So are you and Jolene."

"Yeah, thanks." Darien said and flashed Serena one of his famous trade-mark smiles. Mina groaned mentally, knowing that Serena had always been a sucker for those, "I better get going, I'll see you around Serena and Alice."

"Yep, see you." Mina replied and laughed as she finally saw Darien walk out of sight, "You should have seen the jealousy in his face… wait, you did, did you see it?" Mina questioned and looked at her best friend, whose face had paled and then Mina knew what she had to do. She grabbed Serena's hand and pulled her back towards the hotel.

--

Mina scowled at her best friend as she stuffed the pieces of candy in her mouth, "Serena, you're being bad… you know that you're not suppose to eat that much candy in a matter of," Mina looked down at her watch, "Twenty seconds."

"Hey! It's not my fault that Diamond sent me two boxes of candy and it just _happened_ to be sitting right in front of me when I walked through the door. It was very tempting so I just _had_ to eat it." Serena explained and offered Mina the box; she shook her head 'no'.

"I'm watching my figure."

Serena snorted and stuffed some more in her mouth, "You're such a good-too-shoes. You have no idea what it's like being in the same room that is like you." Mina glared at Serena who only gave a small smile in return.

"When you're fat, you're going to regret eating all that chocolate Sere." Serena stopped what she was doing and raised her eye-brows before placing down her box of chocolates and placing her hands to her ears.

"Don't say that! That makes me feel guilty."

"You should feel guilty! Eating all that chocolate is bad for you." Mina said and grabbed the unattended box away from Serena. She walked over to the window and opened it. "Now, I'm just going to drop this out the window and-!"

"But Mina, what if it hits somebody?" Serena giggled and Mina shrugged her shoulders as she opened the window. She looked down at the back of the hotel. It overlooked a garden and she smirked.

"I'm pretty sure that it's not going to hit anybody." Mina said and pushed the two boxes out the window as Serena burst into laughter, "This will teach you never to eat anymore chocolate Serena. It's bad for you and you're going to lose all of your curves _and_ your figure if you keep eating it."

Serena muttered something, "You're _too_ hilarious Minako!" Serena said referring to Mina's full name that she hadn't heard in a long time. Mina smiled slightly before joining into Serena's laughter as they sat crossed legged on the floor, starring out the open window and wondering what would happen with the chocolates.

--

"So tell me _belle, _what is up with you and Diamond?" Mina questioned as she leaned against the couch, they were still sitting on the ground, now they had a tub of ice cream between them. Serena shrugged and dipped her spoon into the carton. "It's alright Sere, you know you can tell me anything."

"Well, honestly," Serena said sharply. "I don't know what's going on. He kissed me, but all I could think about when he kissed me was Darien and it's freaky you know? Because I thought I was over Darien and then there he is in front of me in the form of Diamond." Serena breathed in deeply waiting for Mina to say something."

"Wow… Sere."

"I must sound crazy I know, but it's just like… so amazingly confusing and I have no idea what I am suppose to do because Darien is getting married to Jolene and I feel like I already got my chance to be with him, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, and you don't sound crazy. I mean when I went out with my second boyfriend after Andrew, Joe, wow when I kissed him all I could think about was Andrew. It's a silly thing, but women are way more attached then men are. I mean if you're in a relationship, not a marriage." Mina said and then added, "But I think it was different in your relationship with Darien, Sere."

"No Mina, I don't think it was." Serena said sadly and a frown appeared on her face. She stared at the ground, not wanting to say anymore.

--

(Three Years Back)

Mina rolled her eyes and blew her hair out of her face, "You're an idiot Seiya." She retorted and watched as the man shook his head, a small smile on his lips.

"How can I be an idiot?"

"You just are! I can't believe you would even suggest that to Serena, you know how sensitive she is." Mina said and tried against to blow her bangs out of her face. She looked bored as she stared up at the ceiling, like this subject they were on wasn't even important anymore. "But whatever, just promise that you won't do it again."

"Whatever Mina," He said and smirked, "You're such a weirdo."

"Idiot."

"Weirdo."

"Bastard."

"Slut."

"Pig-head!"

"Damn you!" Seiya said and they both broke out into laughter. They had been doing that for years, both knowing that what the other said they didn't mean. Mina smiled and placed her hands in front of her. She had won this battle for now. "All I said to Serena was that she should go and talk to Darien again and mend 'their' relationship."

"_You are truly an idiot_!" Mina scoffed and finally gave up, reach up and brushing her bangs out of her face, "You know that that's the worst thing that you can possibly say to a divorced woman, right?!"

"Whatever," Seiya offered, "I just said it because I thought it would make her feel better."

Mina looked down sadly, "I don't think anything will make her feel better." She sighed and brushed her hand against the coffee mug and then pushed it away from her before smiling slightly.

"You're right, but isn't here anything we can do for her?" Mina shook her head.

"What can we do? We can't go back in time and make everything better." Mina said and Seiya nodded his head, comprehending everything that Mina was saying, "But we can just be there for her until she gets over him."

"And when do you presume that is?"

"Never." Mina said and smiled as Seiya just rolled his eyes, a half smile planted on his face.

--

(Present Day – The Day before the Wedding)

"Bunny, are you alright?" Mina questioned, referring back to Serena's name. This time Serena didn't react, she was used to Mina calling her that now just as Mina was used to Serena calling her by her real name, _Minako_. They were standing together in the hotel lobby, waiting for the dinner to take place. Diamond was standing on the other side of Serena.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Serena said and Mina looked down to see Diamond holding Serena's hand loosely. She looked straight ahead as they all walked into the dining room and were seated. It was one in the afternoon and they were going to have lunch before the rehearsal dinner would start. Serena excused herself for a second and Mina looked over at Diamond.

"Look here buddy," Mina huffed and leaned over towards Diamond, "If you even think of hurting my friend, I will kill you." She remembered back a day where Diamond had actually come up to her and threatened her not to tell Serena about the plan.

"You are as stupid as you seem." Diamond said and watched as Mina flinched, "I'm just going to break her heart, I don't think that it will hurt her that much since Darien already did."

"You bastard," Mina muttered just loud enough so Diamond could hear her, "I would give up my life to make her happy. She is my best friend and I think that I am going to tell her." She decided and he shook his head as he laughed bitterly.

"I don't think you want to do that _Minako_." He said sharply and she shook her head, she wasn't sure if he had just heard him right. She had known for awhile now that he knew about her identity, but he didn't know that Serena knew. She looked up at Andrew who just shrugged and looked back down at the table cloth.

"I hate you and I will find someway to tell Serena."

"Ooh, you are just one scary little girl." Diamond said and moved a little closer to Mina, "You're just so scary and yet, I could beat you up with one hit. I don't think that I'm too scared of you _Minako Aino_. Actually, scratch that I'm not scared of you at all. I know that you don't understand why I'm doing this to Serena, but you will sooner or later."

"You bastard!" Mina repeated and turned her head away from Diamond, pushed her head into her boyfriends shoulder, "I hate him Andrew and I fear for Serena."

"I know you do love, but what can we do?"

--

(Future)

"_Gods Mina, it wasn't suppose to happen like this." Andrew complained as he ran a hand through Mina's blonde hair, "My god… don't' do this to me."_

"_Andrew, I'm so sorry." Mina coughed and pushed her head farther into her lovers' chest. She fought the pain that was coming her way and she brushed off the dark that was surrounding her. She looked up at him, with her hopeless blue eyes and found his eyes crying for her. She looked at him and then smiled sadly before speaking the words that he had once said to her when all the words had already been spoken. When everything had been at stake. Now there was nothing left to do, not words then went unspoken as he held her in his arms and pressed his head against hers, leaving a kiss on her temple. Her voice was soft and he had to lean in to actually hear her, "But love, what can we do?"_

End of Chapter 11: Mina

--

**Ending Note: So what did you guys think? Good, bad, horrible? I don't know, use any word that you want. So I did take down my other story, because I found some embarrassing mistakes and I'll post it sooner or later. Maybe when I finish this story… Thanks again for all the reviews. **

**Oh, so the last two parts of this chapter where it's the day before the wedding and the future won't be happening for a little while. There are still some big events that will be happening. Also there won't be another Mina chapter in a little while until the 'big events' pass over. **

**I have four questions for you.**

Question # 1: Would you like review responses?

Question # 2: What character do you want next chapter to be mainly based around?

Question # 3: Are you enjoying the future parts that I am putting in?

Question # 4: Do you want longer chapters or shorter chapters?

**So I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter and I will update again when I get the chance! Thanks again!**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Diamond

The Heart of the Matter

**Summary: Five years after a very painful divorce, Serena gets an invitation… To her ex-husbands wedding.**

**Authors Note: Well, to tell you the truth, I wasn't planning on updating any-time soon. But then I found the will to go and write this chapter and I decided that I was going to update. So here is the newest chapter and I sure hope that you like it! I worked pretty hard on it. To be honest, I thought that I had gotten myself in a pretty tangled web after I put in all the future parts, but then I figured out a way to tie them all together. You'll just have to wait and see though!**

**There are two future parts in this section! Aren't you happy? From this chapter on, there will be no more future parts. Actually, all the chapters from here on are basically based on the same thing. Just different points of views and parts that you missed from other characters! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Guide:**

"…" – When somebody speaks.

'…' – Somebody's thoughts.

_Italics_ – Future, something in the future that you will learn about later.

(Writing in here) – Time period, could say: Future, Blank amount of years back, or Present day.

--

Chapter 12: Diamond

(Present Day)

Diamond flicked the piece of paper off of his desk and stared at the woman across from him, "You just need another favor done." He confirmed and she nodded her head, her curls flying slightly. She rolled her eyes and popped her gum.

"Diamond, I would have asked somebody else, but everybody knows Serena and you're the only one who doesn't." Jolene said and blew her gum into a bubble, then popped it with a 'crack'. "I need you to go dress shopping with her to make sure that she knows you're committed to her. It's only until after Darien and I are married."

"You're willing to do this even though Mina and Andrew know about it and could give this information away to Serena who might give it to Darien and ruin your whole wedding anyways?" Diamond questioned and Jolene rolled her eyes, clearly not interested in this subject.

"I have no time for your questions Diamond, either you do it or you don't." Jolene answered; it was Diamond who rolled his eyes this time. Jolene was a picky one, not somebody he actually wanted to meet again on this kind of circumstance.

"You're a picky woman Jolene and your prices are a little low…" Jolene opened her mouth like she was going to say something, but Diamond continued anyways. "But I guess I will do this because I am your fiancés best friend and I can't wait for him to be destroyed."

"Good, that's what I thought." Jolene said and stood up.

"But I do have a question my darling Jolene," He saw her flinch and smirked, "Why didn't you choose me instead of your fiancé? I could have been everything that you would of ever wanted."

Jolene frowned, "That doesn't make sense Diamond and I didn't pick you because I love Darien more then you will ever know. You were just a fling, so get over it." She scowled at him before walking out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

"That's my Jolene." Diamond said and pushed back from the desk, he had to get ready to call Serena.

--

(Three Years Back)

"Damn it Diamond, you are a lying bastard and I can't believe that you would say that in front of Darien! You know that he is my boyfriend!" Jolene screeched, her red hair that had been tucked neatly on top of her hair in a bun was now spraying out in every direction. Her eyes were red from crying, but Diamond did not pity her. He did not feel anything.

"I did it because you said that you _loved_ me Jolene. You said that you would do anything for me." Diamond stated and she glared at him.

"I only said that because I thought you were Darien, Diamond I don't like you that way. I _love_ Darien; I do not have feelings for you. It was a one night thing and I do not plan on going any farther with you."

"You know that you're dear Darien is still in love with his ex-wife, don't you? We could be happy together Jolene." He said and watched as she walked over to him and slapped him, hard. On the cheek. He touched his cheek and rolled his eyes at her, "You and I could be everything."

"I don't need you Diamond, all I need is Darien and nobody is going to get in the way of this relationship. Diamond, you and I are over and that's finally." He watched as she crossed the room and slammed the door behind her. She was angry, but that only made him happier. He knew that Darien was out walking around town, trying to figure out what was going on between Jolene and himself, and Jolene was crying her heart out in the bathroom. What was _he_ going to do? He was going to have a party, to congratulate himself on a job well done.

--

(Present Day)

It was an understatement to say that Serena was just 'pretty'. She was more then pretty, she was beautiful and that was basically why he had agreed into Jolene's plan. He didn't love Serena, he loved Jolene and that's why he was doing also. Another way to make Jolene see that he was the one for her and not Darien. His eyes darted left and right as he waited for Serena to come out of the dressing room. She stepped out and Diamond gaped slightly. She was wearing her hair up in her regular style, but there were beaded elastic around both of them. She was wearing a strapless red dress that cut-off at her knees. She blushed at his eyes, "You don't think it's too much Diamond, do you?"

Diamond coughed uncomfortably, "I think it's perfect, but why didn't you just stick with your other dress that you brought from Japan, 'Rena?" Serena scrunched her nose, not at her nick-name, but at the thought of the dress.

"It was horrid obviously. It wasn't suitable for a wedding that Darien and Jolene are having." Serena twirled around, "Anyways I like this dress much better."

"I'm glad, I love it too." Diamond said through his clenched teeth. He would have to make a choice, either stop eyeing Serena like he was in love with her and go for Jolene once more, or he could just give into the feelings that he had for Serena Tsukino.

--

(One Year Back)

"Do you think it looks right?" Darien questioned Diamond as they sat at the kitchen table of their apartment. Diamond rolled his eyes and looked down at the red box in front of them, "Diamond, I need your opinion."

"Whatever," He offered and pushed the box away from him, "It looks fine and she's going to love it… there is that what you wanted?"

"I didn't want your opinion if you're going to life." Darien tensed and Diamond only rolled his eyes in response. He didn't want to let on that he disapproved of their engagement because he knew that Jolene would say yes. "Stop being such a prick."

"Don't call me a prick, I _didn't_ do anything." Diamond complained. He pushed back from his seat and stood up, "Just tell me if she said yes or not tonight."

"Whatever." Darien replied and Diamond watched as his best friend fingered the red box nervously. He didn't know why Darien was so nervous about asking a woman to marry him after being with her for about six years. He looked towards Darien's room and found himself starring at a picture that he thought had been thrown out years ago. It was of Darien's ex-wife who was a beauty herself. He approached the room and walked in. He looked at the picture where Darien's ex-wife was smiling, but she wasn't looking directly at the camera. She was looking beyond, her eyes full of love and lust and he could tell that she was looking at Darien. He turned his head back to the present Darien who was sitting at the table still fingering the box.

"You shouldn't worry so much," Diamond coached, "You know that she's going to say yes."

Darien looked up, "You think?" Diamond shrugged and took his seat back down across from his best friend. He shrugged slightly. And even though, it hurt him inside to say the words that Darien wanted to hear, he said it.

"I know that she will."

--

(Present Day)

"You know, I just don't get men sometimes." Serena said, snapping Diamond out of his thoughts. They were sitting in the park; Serena was playing with something to occupy her thoughts, while Diamond was just thinking.

"What?"

She turned towards him, "I don't understand men." She repeated and then straightened her position and stared across the street. Diamond smirked slightly as he watched the young blonde shake her head. He never thought in a million years that he would meet up with Darien's ex-wife, but here they were, sitting in a park together already connected. It was too bad that he would have to break her heart after the wedding.

"Why don't you understand men 'Rena?" He questioned lightly and he watched as a smile broke across her beautiful features. She would of made a nice wife, if he hadn't been in love with Jolene already and was already determined to stop the wedding at any cost.

"Well," She inhaled preparing herself, "For one, they make you fall in love with them and then they break your hearts. Then they get married to a woman who ruined your marriage anyways and invite you to their wedding. I just don't understand how somebody could be that _cold_."

"You're talking about Darien." Diamond stated and Serena nodded her head slowly.

"I mean guys can be such bastards sometimes and other times they are such sweet and innocent souls. It just gets my head all… Painful."

"Serena, you're not making sense." Diamond laughed, "You're confusing me even."

Serena arched an eyebrow, "Are you saying that you don't get confused? I'm sure that-"

"It's not that I don't get confused, it's just that I don't get confused easily." Serena stifled a laugh back and Diamond shot her a look. He laughed along with her, the feel of joy filling his body just as he did that. He looked at her as she laughed; her face was beautiful as if the sun was only focusing on her. She turned her head, still laughing and looked at him. _'Is there something wrong?' _Her facial expression asked and he shook his head before taking her hand in his, sending a electric shock through his body.

It wasn't possible; he wasn't falling in love with Serena. He was in love with Jolene and that was that.

--

(Future)

_Jolene pushed herself against the wall and held up her hand for him to stop, "This is not the time or place Diamond. Maybe in a different life-time we could have been together. But my gods, you are not ruining my wedding day."_

"_But baby…" Diamond coaxed and Jolene pushed him into the closet. He felt himself being backed against a wall and then he felt Jolene walk a little closer to him. His eyes were closed the whole time. He didn't want to know what was going to happen._

"_I'm not your baby anymore." Jolene said and pushed herself away from him. She slammed the door behind her, but this time she locked it. He looked around the closet and then pulled out his cell-phone. He pushed the second number button and waited for it to start ringing._

"_Hello?" A familiar voice questioned and he smiled, glad that he had found her just in time._

"_I need your help Serena."_

--

(Present Day)

Jolene popped her gum, "Did you do it?" She questioned and he held up his hand motioning for her to hold on for a second. He pressed his ear against the phone that was cradled between his shoulder and ear. He nodded his head as if the other person could hear him.

"Yes, that would be great… alright, thank you." He hung up his phone and sat down at the desk where his lap-top was set up, "Yeah, I did what you wanted… I'll need more money for the next job that you make me do Jolene."

"I don't know what you're up too, but this better not ruin my wedding Diamond, you know what will happen if you end up ruining my wedding." Jolene warned and Diamond nodded his head, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Yes, I do know actually Jolene and you know what will happen if you don't hold up your end of the deal." Diamond said matter-of-factly and he saw a flicker go off in her eyes.

Jolene turned her gaze away from him, "I know what will happen, but let's just leave it at that."

"You're going to run away again, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about?" Jolene snapped and stood up, "I do not wish to talk to you about this anymore. We're going to be strictly business from now on. I want you to go and bond with Serena some more, tomorrow is the rehearsal dinner and then the next day is the wedding. You only have to do this for a couple more days, so you should be glad."

"The key word is 'glad' my darling."

"I am not your darling!" Jolene said and stood up; she pushed her chair back violently and glared at Diamond who was just smirking up at her. He pressed a button on his lap-top and pointed towards the door.

"Make your dramatic exit." He coached, "That's what you always do."

Jolene nodded slowly and Diamond knew that she would not dismiss his last comment.

--

Diamond pushed himself up on his elbows and stared at the sun. It had been a burden ever since he was born. He had loved the darkness, the silence and comfort that it brought. Even now, lying next to Serena who was speechless at the view, he still hated it. Serena was a beautiful girl and all, but she was just a toy in his game. He would get his revenge on Jolene and Darien if it was the last thing he did. Serena tilted her head towards his and stared at him for a long moment.

"What are you thinking about?" Serena questioned, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?" He asked back and she rolled her eyes, a very trade-mark thing that Serena did a million times a day just like Jolene. He looked at her blue eyes and she blinked a couple of times, clueless to anything that he was saying. "Serena, were you listening to me right then?"

"Not really," She confessed, "I just thinking about something else."

"What else?"

"Well… I can't really place my finger on it, but I thought that I saw something beyond you… I must sound crazy to you." She blushed, "But I thought that for one second you were my ex-husband Darien."

He growled he hated how Serena and Jolene would think that he was Darien for just one second. He had always been second-best to Darien and he would have to live with that, "Is that right?"

"Yes, I'm sorry… but to me you remind me a lot of him." She sighed, "But I still know that you are much kinder then he ever was."

"Is that right?" He repeated his question and Serena leaned in, leaving a kiss on his cheek as she pulled back and nodded his head. Diamond smirked before claiming her lips. _'This won't last forever.'_ He reminded himself and then he mentally nodded his head. He might as well get something else then just money out of this deal.

--

(Future)

_He stood in the doorway as he heard their vows being taken. He stepped forward and pushed open the doors just as the priest was saying, "Darien Shields do you take Jolene Campbell-" The guests' heads turned to look at him and he smirked before touching the metal that was placed in his right hand. He looked at Jolene who was giving him death glares and then looked back at Serena who was right behind him. Her eyes were wide and she was starring at him as if he had three heads. He mouthed 'Thank you' to her and then turned back to Jolene and Darien._

_And then, there was a shot._

End of Chapter 12: Diamond

--

**Ending Note: So I must say that it's not the most interesting chapter, but oh well! I will get review responses for those who like that sort of thing, next chapter. Sorry, busy with chemistry projects and all that fun school stuff. Well I hoped that you enjoyed this chapter. Only a couple more chapters of this story! Oh thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them!**

**Remember, that's the last of the future parts.**

**Please review! **


	13. Chapter 13: Serena

The Heart of the Matter

**Summary: Five years after a very painful divorce, Serena gets an invitation… To her ex-husbands wedding.**

**Authors Note: Thanks so much for all the reviews! You guys are the greatest. Although, I have to inform you again that this is a** _SERENA x DARIEN_** fan-fic and that's what it's going to stay and you will see why sooner then you think. I have decided that I'm not going to have any more points of views on the wedding part… Well actually I don't really know, I'm still deciding. Enjoy this chapter! More explanation will be done in the 'ending notes'.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Guide:**

"…" – When somebody speaks.

'…' – Somebody's thoughts.

_Italics _– Future, something in the future that you will learn about later. (Not in this chapter, though)

(Writing in here) – Time period, could say: Future, Blank amount of years back, or Present day.

--

Chapter 13: Serena

(Present Day)

It was that time of day for Serena Tsukino. She looked at herself in the mirror and then back down at the red dress that Diamond had helped her pick out. She sighed and brushed a tendril of her blond hair back. She pushed herself away from the mirror and closed her eyes. She prayed that she would have the strength to watch him marry somebody else. The strength for her to love again and to trust again.

"You alright Serena?" Seiya questioned and pressed a hand to her forehead, "You're not sick, are you?"

"No," She scowled at him and he laughed softly, "I'm not sick, if I were sick I wouldn't be standing around for long periods of times. And I would have told you."

"Yeah, yeah... that's true." Seiya said and walked off to the bathroom where he was finishing getting changed. Serena sighed; it had been awhile since she had talked to either Seiya or Darien. She felt herself slowly drifting away from Seiya who mostly spent his time with Riana or Andrew or even Diamond and rarely had time to talk to her anymore. She wasn't worried about losing him as a friend, she was just worried that he was getting distance and they would no longer have anything in common. There was a soft knock at the door.

"Bunny, you in there?" Mina's soft voice floated through the air and Serena walked over to the door. She unlocked the chain and then pulled the door back, earning her a hug from her best friend. "I'm worried about you."

"Worried." Serena repeated and Mina nodded her head. She brushed the same tendril back from Serena's forehead and Serena smiled sadly at her. "You're worried about me?"

"Of course sweetie! You're my best friend and I just… I have to worry about you." Serena knew that Mina was holding back from her, but she couldn't do anything about it. Serena rested her head on her best friends shoulder.

"I know Mina." She breathed and nodded her head as she heard the knock on the door. She pulled back and walked towards the door. She wrapped her arms around the new-comer and then kissed his cheek, "I'm glad you're here."

Diamond smiled, "I'm glad that you're happy that I'm here." Serena laughed slightly and pulled away, looking between her best friend and her new lover. She saw the tension and decided that it was time to go. She blew her long bang out of her face and grabbed Diamond's hand.

"I think we should go Mina." Serena said and Mina nodded her head stiffly before she walked in front of the couple. Serena looked at Diamond who only shrugged his shoulders and tugged her lightly along. Seiya walked out of the bathroom and nodded his head in greeting to Diamond as he followed them out of the hotel room. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know." Diamond said and flashed Serena a quick smile, "She's _your_ best friend."

Serena hit him lightly, "Shut up."

"Shutting up ma'am!" Diamond commanded and Serena laughed.

--

(Five Years Back)

"Darien!" Serena called as she ran through the hallways of their house. She looked around and ran across the plush carpet and through the door to his office. She smirked as she saw his chair spin around. He eyed her and then smiled as she ran into his awaiting arms. She hugged her husband of a day and kissed him softly. "You were gone." She whispered, her eyes glaring at his as she placed herself on his lap.

"I didn't mean too bunny, but… I had some important things to do." He confessed and she pouted.

"More important then me?"

Darien thought for a second and Serena hit him lightly, "Okay, okay… Not as important as you, but you were asleep." She played with the edge of the blue sundress that she was wearing.

"Yeah, whatever…" She smiled and kissed him again, "What do you think about children?" She watched as he frowned and then gulped nervously. She laughed and rested her head on his chest.

"Sere, I think that's a very… big subject to be thinking about."

"I just want to know your opinion on children, that's all I'm saying. I'm not trying to tell you I'm pregnant in some kind of tricky way or anything like that." She said clearly and he nodded his head.

"Well, I don't know… children would be great, one day. But not anytime soon." She nodded her head slowly and closed her eyes as he kissed the top of her head, "We should just enjoy our days together now."

"But then…" She said and took in a breath, "What are we going to do about the baby?"

"Baby?!"

"Yes! Darien, I'm pregnant!" She teased and watched as a blush spread across his face. She held in her laughter and then looked into his eyes seriously.

"But – you just said that you weren't trying to say that you were pregnant. Oh god Serena, I thought-" She pressed her lips against his and then pulled back, her eyes dancing with excitement.

"I was kidding Darien, but it is truly fun to see you freak out. Something that I will remember until my dying day." She teased again and he rested his head on top of hers, she smiled and leaned further into his embrace.

"You are amazing Serena Shields."

"So are you Darien Shields." She said and lifted her head gently to meet him halfway as she leaned in towards her husband.

--

(Present Day)

Serena leaned against the wall of the hotel hallway and looked around. There was silence everywhere and that's what she liked. She had to think, she couldn't make it through this day if she couldn't have a moment to herself. She couldn't believe that this day had actually come. That Darien was finally getting married to Jolene. She only hoped that she was doing the right thing by not saying anything. She heard footsteps and pushed herself off of the wall and found herself starring into her ex-husbands eyes.

"Serena…" He breathed huskily, making her flinch slightly and look up in surprise, she hadn't been expecting him for sure. "How's it been going?"

"Darien, my god you scared me half out of my mind… it's been going great, I haven't seen you in a while." She said and smiled as she walked towards him, her eyes dancing as if she was excited to see him. The key _words _there were 'as if'. She hid her sulking and looked at the ground before looking up at Darien. "Is there something wrong?"

She saw him look around and thought that he had just noticed that they were standing in the hotel hallway alone. He walked forward and started caressing her cheek, making her twitch even more then she had before. Her eyes flashed dangerously, but he didn't notice. "Nothing's wrong, why would you think that?"

"Darien, what the hell are you doing?" Serena questioned as she pulled back slightly and he advanced as if her stepping back was his invitation to take a step closer to her. "Darien… you're scaring me."

He leaned in again and she turned her head so that all he got was her cheek, "Serena, I need you, not Jolene."

"Don't Darien." She said her eyes welling up with tears.

"Don't what?"

"Don't push me off the same cliff twice." She spoke honestly and it made him step back, his hand falling from her face. She felt his warmth leave and she knew that this was what she had to do; he was either drunk or high. One of those two, nothing else would force Darien Shields to say something like that. He leaned in again, trying to reach her, but pulled back once more and shot out her words bitterly, "You're getting married."

"I'm getting married." Darien repeated and that seemed to sober him up enough, "You're right, I don't know what I was thinking… sorry about that Serena. What time is it?"

Serena held back her tears, "It's… it's almost noon."

"Almost noon? Oh god, I'm almost late… well it's nice seeing you again Serena, it's been a couple of days since our last chat." She nodded her head and stared at him with emotionless features. He turned his head away from her and she knew that it was because he did not want to see her looking at him like that.

"Yes, it's been a couple of days." She agreed and pushed a strand of her hair back and smiled slightly, "Maybe I should go, I think that that will be best for both of us." She turned and walked a little farther away from Darien.

"Serena…" He called after her and she pivoted slightly, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" She felt her stomach tighten, "Sorry about what Darien?" She said through clenched teeth and he nodded to the tone of her voice and she smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry about before, I don't know what I was thinking." He repeated and she nodded her head quickly, eager to get out of eye distance of Darien Shields. "Serena, I-!"

"Don't Darien, I told you before. Don't push me off the same cliff twice. I'm this close," She held her thumb and pointer finger about half an inch apart. "To jumping and you're just urging me to jump. You're pushing me to jump and I can't take it."

His eyes bore holes into her and she looked away, letting her hand drop to the side.

"Serena, please I didn't mean for this to happen like this." She looked back at her ex-husband and then nodded her head stiffly and then turned her back to him. She heard his footsteps walking a little closer to her, she turned back to him.

"Don't look at me like that." She said as her eyes dropped to the floor.

"Look at you like what?" He questioned her and she looked back at him, trying to erase the way his eyes grazed lightly over her body and her facial features. How they locked with her eyes and how he stared at her like she was perfect and like he loved her.

"Like that," She said nodding to how he was already starring at her, "If you keep looking at me like that, I'm going to have to jump and Darien, I just don't want to jump once more."

"You're being silly Serena."

"I'm not and you know that also. Congratulations Darien, you win." She spoke clearly and she couldn't believe that she had even said that. He arched an eye-brow and continued to lock his eyes with hers.

"Won what Serena?"

"You ruined my life, just what you set out to do… aren't you jumping up for joy?! Aren't you absolutely happy that my life is a wreck and you're the cause of it?" Darien shook his head and Serena turned away from him taking a couple steps forward, "Good-bye Darien, after this day I will not see you again." She walked away, pushing open the door as she heard Darien's final words, poised as a question.

"What do you _really_ mean Serena?"

--

The ceremony went on, without a complaint.

Serena walked into the church by herself, her eyes darting around the room looking for Diamond. She slid into the pew next to Mina and waved slightly to Andrew and Seiya who were sitting on the other side of Mina. She sighed and saved the seat next to her for Diamond, which she didn't know yet, she wouldn't be needing. She heard her cell-phones ring and reached into her jacket pocket, grabbing the phone.

"Hello?" She questioned formally, confused at who would be calling her at a time like this.

"I need your help Serena." Diamond's voice flooded her ears. She looked over at Mina who was eyeing her and the empty spot next to her. Serena stood up and walked out of the church, avoiding the many eyes that followed her.

"Diamond, where are you?"

"Fourth floor janitor closet in the hotel… Jolene locked me in here so I wouldn't ruin her whole wedding day, it's a long story, will you just come get me?" Diamond questioned and Serena nodded as if he could see her.

"I'm on my way." She answered.

--

She watched as Diamond smiled and pulled her into a sisterly hug. She nodded her head against his shoulder and they sat across from each other in the deserted hallway. "So tell me what's going on."

"Alright, but we only have a little time for this you know." He stated and she nodded she pushed her back against the wall as if it was the only thing supporting her. To her, it felt exactly that way.

"I know, but hurry so we don't have to waste anytime."

"Well, it all started when Darien moved to the United States. We met and we were roommates for along time. Then I met his girlfriend Jolene," Serena flinched slightly as she heard those words and nodded for him to go on. "And I fell in love with her. We had a fling for a little while. It was kind of a on and off thing while Darien was away on business and all those kind of things. Then three years ago, Jolene broke it off because she figured out that Darien was the one for her and I wasn't suitable for her."

"That's horrible." Serena interjected and Diamond nodded his head.

He continued, "Darien proposed to her about a year ago and from then on Jolene hasn't really been talking to me. But when they decided that they were going to invite you to their wedding, Jolene decided to have a plan so that you wouldn't get in the way of the wedding. She wanted to make sure that she got the good second wife reputation and your approval of her while still making sure that you were not going to cause a problem. So she paid me to make you fall in love with me."

Serena gasped and then licked her lips nervously, "And you gave in to her deal?"

"Yes, I did and I'm sorry about it Serena, I never really meant to hurt you… but I love Jolene so much and I think we both know how much it hurts to love somebody and then they will never love you back." Diamond said and Serena nodded her head sadly. "Please, forgive me."

"Of course, I could never be mad at you," She forced a smile, "I just thought for once, something good was finally in my life."

"I'm sorry, my gods if I had the chance to go back in time, I would never do that to you… you just don't deserve it Serena and I'm sorry. I'm sorry that it took me so long to finally confess to you. I just want to make sure that we're friends."

"Oh yes, definitely." Serena said and stood up, extending her hand to Diamond who took it gratefully. "We should get going though; we're going to miss the whole ceremony. It's going to be wonderful and I'm sure that we will both get through it. We'll get through it together."

"You are quite an amazing person Serena Tsukino."

"That's not the first time I've heard something like that." Serena said honestly and led Diamond out of the hotel building, and then once they were outside, they both sprinted towards the church, their hands still intertwined.

--

They were late to the ceremony and Serena knew it. They walked together into the church and she knew that they had spent too much time talking and reminiscing and had already missed half of the ceremony. She sighed and watched as Diamond leaned towards her and kissed her cheek. He walked towards the door and then turned back to her.

"Whatever happens in here, we will always be connected." Diamond said and pushed the door open, Serena closed her eyes and then opened them to see Darien and Jolene, their hands joined together standing at the alter. She had wished that that wasn't what she was going to see, but she couldn't just turn back time.

"Do you Darien Shields take Jolene Campbell-" The guests' eyes all turned to look back at Diamond and herself. She saw Darien starring at her in confusion, his eyes flicking between anger and pain. She shook her head and hated it when he looked at her like that. She then saw a movement in the corner of her eye and looked at Diamond who had turned to her and mouthed something.

'Thank you.' He mouthed to her and she nodded her head, knowing that he was thanking her for being so understanding. She offered him and smile and then looked at the happy couple. Jolene had her mouth slightly parted, extremely surprised to see Diamond there for sure. Serena didn't even see the metal that Diamond had in his hands. It wasn't until she heard somebody gasp that she looked at Diamond.

And then, there was a shot.

End of Chapter 13: Serena

--

**Ending Note: So what do you guys think? Good or bad? Please tell me… So I was thinking of next chapter being a Darien chapter, flashing back to what happened at the wedding and then going on to what is happening in the present day. Does that sound good to you guys?**

**Alright, well I'll end on that note because I don't want to have you guys reading this very long 'authors note' and get totally fed up. Remember, this is a **_Serena x Darien_** story, so don't get too worried about the couple pairing. Also it has some minor character pairings and stuff like that. Well I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Darien

The Heart of the Matter

**Summary: Five years after a very painful divorce, Serena gets an invitation… To her ex-husbands wedding.**

**Authors Note: Thanks for all the positive reviews. I'm so glad that you liked it! There is only one more chapter after this, actually I don't know if it's one more chapter or two. I can't decide yet. I think it'll be one, but I'm not sure. Alright well, I'll stop rambling and I hope that you enjoy this chapter! It's not the best written chapter _ever_, but I think that it's pretty good. Also it's a little longer! So yay! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Guide:**

"…" – When somebody speaks.

'…' – Somebody's thoughts.

_Italics _– Future, something in the future that you will learn about later. (Not in anymore chapters though)

(Writing in here) – Time period, could say: Future, Blank amount of years back, or Present day.

--

Chapter 14: Darien

(Three Years Back)

_And then, there was a shot._

Darien's eyes widened and he looked at Diamond who had fired the shot, then at the person who had received the shot. Jolene fell to the floor, her eyes dim, her mouth parted, her arms splaying out at her sides. He stood there in shock for a moment before falling down to his knees and taking Jolene onto his lap. She wasn't bleeding, but she wasn't breathing either. The shot had hit her head, killing her on impact.

"Call 991! Somebody, just call 911!" Darien called out, even though he knew it was hopeless to even try and save her now. He brushed a hand on her pale cheek, her heartbeat was gone. Tears welled in his eyes. "Jolene, love, this can't be happening… you can't be dead."

And then, there was a second shot.

Darien's head whipped towards the sound and he saw Serena standing with her hands clamped over her mouth, her eyes wide and fearful. His eyes then landed on Diamond's body, he had shot himself in the head. He had been planning this all along and not even confided in anybody. He wasn't even very sure if this was really happening. Serena looked up at him, her eyes-brows furrowed and tears tracked down her face, and then she leant down next to Diamond, the same thing he was doing to Jolene. The guests sat horrified where they were as the police rushed in, apparently somebody had called. They lifted Jolene out of Darien's arms, and he didn't protest. He turned his head and watched as Serena stared at the men who were taking Diamond away. Serena turned her head and squeezed her eyes shut before opening them and rushing down the aisle. Darien caught her just in time as her foot caught on the steps to the alter, he caught her and he hugged her tightly against his body.

"Darien, oh my god Darien, they're dead." His own grief washed over him and he buried his head in her hair. He didn't even notice that the church was being emptied out. That all the guests were scared to death and avoiding the place where Diamond's body had been. That they were just as sorrowful as they could be. He was the only one who knew how much Jolene didn't deserve to die. That they deserved a life together. That he had loved Jolene almost as much as he loved Serena. The woman he knew as Alice, Andrew, and Seiya hung back, watching the two as they comforted each other.

No words were exchanged; just knowing that they had each other was enough for both of them in their time of need.

--

Darien sat on the couch of his and Jolene's hotel room. He looked around the dim-lit room and found his eyes resting on the blonde whose head was rested on his shoulder gently. She was asleep, had been asleep for hours. He hadn't moved her to the bed yet, but he was planning on it. He turned his head away from Serena and then looked at the garment bag that lay untouched on a chair near the bed. It was Jolene's wedding dress garment bag. Everything was still in its place, nothing had been touched. All of Jolene's make-up was still on the dresser and her clothing was still in the closet. He had no intention of touching those things ever again. It held too much pain for him to cope with. He shook his head and then rested it on top of his ex-wife's head. She didn't stir, she had cried herself to sleep and he had held her, happy that she was alive. He was broken inside, everything hurt. His best friend had betrayed him and killed his wife-to-be and then killed himself. He could have easily killed Serena and taken away everything that meant something to him, but he didn't. And Darien knew why Diamond only took Jolene life and his own life. Diamond had always loved Jolene and this was his revenge, this was what had to happen. Serena stirred slightly and then opened her crystal blue eyes.

"Darien?" She questioned her voice light and broken. He nodded his head against hers and he could feel the shivers being sent down her spine. He couldn't do this; he couldn't do this right after his wife-to-be was killed. He wasn't going to do this, he was just going to comfort Serena and that was all.

"Yes Serena?"

"It wasn't a dream, was it?" She asked and he nodded his head again, he closed his eyes and he could still feel Jolene's hands in his own. After the deaths had been pronounced, Serena and himself were taken down to the police station. They had been questioned about what had happened and then returned to Darien's hotel room. Serena reached for his hand and squeezed it lightly.

"No, it wasn't a dream Serena." He confirmed and she nodded her head sadly, tears threatening to fall down her flushed cheeks. Her eyes were red and puffy and Darien reached up with his free hand and wiped at one of her tear tracked cheeks. She spoke just as he let his hand fall down to his lap and he covered his free hand over her hand that was already holding his other hand.

"I'm so sorry Darien; I know that you wanted a huge wonderful wedding and that you really loved Jolene. I'm so sorry that it had to be her." She spoke honestly and he ran his fingers gently on Serena's small hand.

"It will be hard to ever move on," He said trying not to choke on his own sorrows, "But we will make it, won't we?" He asked, uncertain of everything, he was confused and broken and he didn't know what to think anymore.

"Yes, I think that we will make it." Serena said, her voice stronger then his own and she turned his head so that she was looking at him. He looked down at her and she smiled, "I… I just don't know how we will ever make it without them. Will you honestly be alright?" She questioned, just wanting to make sure that he would truly be alright.

"I really can't say that I will Serena," He said, tears in his eyes, "I just loved her so much and I miss her so much… you know what I mean?"

"Yes, I know exactly what you mean."

--

Darien watched as she prepared to walk out of his life once more. She picked up her purse, her skirt swishing slightly and then turned to her escort Seiya. Seiya said something to Serena, who only nodded as they both watched the taxi-driver put their bags into the taxi. Serena turned her head and waved at him slightly, Darien waved back, and no smile was on his face, he did it out of kindness. Darien watched as Seiya got into the car first and Serena walked slowly back towards him.

"So there is where we say our good-byes." Serena stated and rocked back onto her heels. Darien nodded his head and took her into his arms. "I-I…"

"You don't have to say a word Serena." He said quietly as he felt her relax against him. She nodded her head and then he pulled back, kissing her cheek gently, "Thank you for being there when I needed you."

A small smile floated across her face, "No problem, and thank you for being there for me… I don't think that I would have survived if you weren't there for me."

"It was a trade-off kind of thing." Darien said and Serena nodded eagerly.

"Let's keep in touch." Serena decided and it was Darien's turn to nod. She quickly hugged him one more time and then waved before running back to the taxi, "We will meet again, I'm sure of it Darien Shields." She shouted over her shoulder and then she disappeared into the taxi. She waved once more from the window and then the taxi was off.

And then he was alone again.

--

"Darien, there's something we need to tell you." The woman he knew as Alice stated as she stood in front of Darien. He eyed her and noticed that she looked terribly familiar. She looked just like Mina. "I'm not Alice."

"That's right, you're Mina Aino." Mina gasped slightly and a smile tugged at her lips. Darien shrugged his shoulders when he saw Andrew sending him a, _'what the hell, if you already knew, why didn't you just tell us that?!' _look. "Why didn't you just tell me before?"

"Well I was kind of undercover; I was looking out for Serena." Mina confessed and Darien nodded his head. He looked at Andrew and then back at Mina who had her head bowed to the floor.

"It doesn't really matter; it's not a big deal anymore." Darien said and Mina looked up and he could tell that she noticed the grief that his eyes were holding. She placed a finger on her lips and tapped it thoughtfully.

"I think we're going to have you move in with us." Mina decided as she brushed a piece of hair back from her face. Darien eyed her and then shook his head, "No Darien, I insist I don't think that you want to be alone after this."

He nodded his head after a couple minutes of thought, "I guess you are right, I don't think that I would survive living alone."

"Alright, then it's decided," Mina stated, "You're staying with us from now on… until you decide that you've finally moved on and all that junk." She said trying to lighten the mood; Darien shook his head, and then walked off towards him room to back. He stopped halfway, and turned back, seeing Mina in Andrew's arms and her head was rested on his chest. They didn't seem to notice him lurking.

"Gods Mina, it wasn't suppose to happen like this." Andrew said and ran a hand through her blonde hair. Darien stood still and leaned against the wall as he listened, "My god, don't do this to me."

"Andrew, I'm sorry." Mina said and coughed slightly. She closed her eyes and placed a smile slightly on her face, "But love, what can we do?"

--

It had been two days since their departure from the hotel and into Andrew's house. He lived outside of Boston, Massachusetts. Andrew sat at the kitchen table as Darien walked into the room. He took a seat across from Andrew, "Where's Mina?"

"What?" Andrew looked up and sighed noticing that his best friend was talking to him. "Mina? Oh… She left."

'_So that's what they were talking about when I saw them talking in the hotel.' _Darien shook his head so that his thoughts would come together. He fingered the ring that was in his pocket. It was Jolene's ring that had been meant to go onto her finger, but now she was gone. "Where'd she run off too?"

"She went back to Japan." He stated, his voice wavering slightly.

"Why?"

Andrew slammed a fist down on the table, "If I knew Dare, do you think I would be here?! She told me that she loved me but there were some things that she had to take care of in Japan and that she would stay in touch. She left t his morning."

"I'm sorry Andrew," Darien said half-heartedly. He didn't know why Andrew was so upset over Mina leaving. Mina would come back; she would keep in touch, just like she promised. It wasn't the biggest deal, considering that his love and wife-to-be, Jolene Campbell had just left his life _forever_.

--

(Two Years Back)

It was true that Mina Aino came back to America after a year. She was just as bubbly as ever, but there was a little part of her that was missing. She had told Darien stories of her friends since the wedding and he had listened just out of kindness, he wasn't very interested in the stories, but it occupied his time. He had heard stories about Lita Kino, Rei Hino, and Ami Mizuno. He had also heard stories of Seiya Kou, but this was the first time that he heard anything of Serena Tsukino. "Well you see, after the wedding and all, she decided that she was going to move out of the house that you two formally owned."

"She sold it?" Darien questioned nervously and Mina shook her head, her now waist long blonde hair swishing slightly.

"Nah, she just moved up in a smaller town because she said that she couldn't really deal with being in that house anymore. It was too big for one person to occupy, you know what I mean? I visited her a year ago and she was okay. She was still a little bit shaken from the wedding and everything like that." Mina said and stirred her tea thoughtfully.

"Yeah…" Darien sighed, "Has she gotten married yet?"

Mina shook her head, "Nope, there's not even a guy waiting for her to get married to him. She's been single ever since the wedding. It seems that Seiya and Riana decided to get married, since they fell in love or something like that. They got married a year after _the wedding_ here."

"I see." Darien said and it didn't surprise him that Riana and Seiya got married, he had seen how they looked at each other and how they had always been together. Darien sighed and watched as Mina talked about Lita Kino. He thought to himself, that it was about time to go and visit Serena Tsukino.

--

(Present Day)

It took Darien Shields two years to finally get the courage to go and find Serena. He made his way across the town in one of the cars that he had picked up at the mansion that they had lived in. Mina was right; it was too big for one person to live in. It would seem so empty and alone and he probably couldn't even take it. He had walked around the mansion and found it exactly the same way it had been when he left. He had picked a couple of things up at the mansion and then started on his journey. Mina had given him a couple of places to stop on his way to see Serena. The first stop was Rei Hino's house. He got out of his car and walked up to the temple's gate. He walked through the gate and knocked on the temple door. Rei, a raven haired woman that he remembered vaguely had been at the wedding. He hadn't seen much of her, but knew that when he and Serena were married, he saw a lot of her.

"What a surprise." Rei breathed and leaned against the doorway, "I haven't seen you in awhile Darien."

Darien nodded his head, "Same goes for you, you look nice." Rei blushed slightly, knowing that Darien had seen her very pregnant state. Then she pressed herself against the doorway, letting Darien enter her temple. Her husband Chad was sitting at the table, papers spread out in front of him. He looked up and nodded in greeting to Darien.

"So you're here… because…?" Rei prompted and Darien nodded his head before handing her a letter that Mina had written and a pregnancy book that Mina thought Rei would take interest in. "Oh thanks, seems like you're Mina's minion, aren't you?"

Darien laughed slightly, "I guess that is so. Well I have to get going, I have four more stops. It was nice seeing you two again. I'll keep in touch!" Darien said as he descended from the temple. He jumped back into his car and mentally checked that stop off of his list.

--

The next stop that he had to make was at Lita Hino's house. He knocked on the door and Lita answered it hesitantly. When she noticed it was him, she swung the door openly fully, "Hey Shields, I didn't know that you were back in the neighborhood."

Darien smiled kindly, "Yeah, it's been awhile."

"That it has," Lita sighed and brushed a piece of her bang back behind her ear, "So what brings you to Japan?"

"Mina actually, ever since I decided to visit Japan, she gave me all these things to do." Darien shrugged as a smile spread across Lita's features. "So I came here to give you this." He handed her a cook-book that Mina thought Lita would like. It was all kinds of American foods that Mina had just recently decided to like.

"Thanks." Lita said and Darien waved as he walked away from the open door of Lita's house.

"I better get going, I'll see you later."

"Alright!" Lita called and waved good-bye.

--

After Lita's house, he was destined to go to Ami Mizuno's house. He walked up to the house, which was pretty huge considering that Ami had never really had a big job. She must have gotten married over the years. He sighed and brought his hand up to the door, just as the door swung open. Ami Mizuno stood there with her boyfriend Greg. "Darien! Oh god, I wasn't expecting you." Ami's voice was calm and soothing as she stopped where she was and leaned against the doorway.

"Yeah, sorry about the surprise… I'm just dropping some things off for Mina." Ami nodded her head and took the envelope that was in Darien's hand. "Well it was nice seeing you again."

"Yes well it is wonderful to see you again!" Ami said and added some cheerfulness to her voice as she watched him walk back to his car. He backed out of the driveway and thanked god that he didn't have to have a conversation with Ami. They hadn't really liked each other before, even though Ami was perfect and sweet. They just hadn't connected in the right way. He checked that stop off in his mind before speeding off to his second-to-last stop.

--

Riana Kou stepped out of Darien's way and asked if he wanted to come inside. It was obvious that Darien could not just ignore the invitation. So he stepped inside and sat down at the pair of couches that faced each other. Seiya Kou sat on the other couch while Riana sat down next to him. She smiled sweetly. "So what brings you to Japan Darien?"

Darien shifted, clearly uncomfortable, "I'm actually here to visit Serena."

"Really?" Riana said surprise detectable in her tone and Darien nodded his head. "Well that surely is a surprise!"

"Yeah, I knew it would be… but I think that after three years, we should at least keep some connect after what happened." Riana nodded her head thoughtfully and Darien's eyes went straight to Seiya, who hadn't said anything since he had first arrived here. "What have you two been up too lately?"

"Well, nothing really." Riana answered, "Just getting used to the married life still."

"Ah, I see." Darien said and then reached into his pocket for the envelope that Mina had given him. He reached across the table and handed Riana the letter then stood up, "Well I must get going, I'm only in Japan for a little while."

"Where will you be staying?" Riana questioned and Darien shrugged.

"I think I'm just going to ask Serena if I can stay in the mansion for she no longer lives there, you know."

"Yes, I do know that. I helped her move, are you sure that you don't want to stay here?" Riana questioned and Darien nodded his head.

"Sorry, I'll have to decline, but thanks for asking." Darien said and walked towards the door, "I'm sure that we will keep in touch, will we not?"

"Yes, I'm sure that we will." Riana followed him towards the door and then stood in the doorway as she watched him walk away. Darien knew that she was wondering if he was really over Jolene, and the answer was no. He would never be over Jolene, it was a fact, and he could not hide from it. But after all these years, he had shown him how much he was in love with somebody else. Somebody who he had let walk out of his life multiple times and he regretted each time that she had left. He was determined on getting her back.

--

The house was a lot smaller compared to the mansion. He got out of his car after taking deep breaths and then walked towards the house. There was another car in the driveway, but he ignored the fact that there might be another person in Serena's house. He hoped that there wasn't another person in her house. He walked up the steps and knocked lightly on the door. The small blonde pulled open the door and her eyes widened. She looked exactly the same just that her hair wasn't up in her usual style; it was pulled back and left to linger on her bare shoulder. She wore a shirt that sleeves rested on her shoulders, leaving her shoulders bare, and a pair of jeans. Her eyes searched his in attempt to see why he had come to visit her.

"Darien, I wasn't expecting you."

"Sorry about this…" Darien said and took Serena's invitation into her house. He loved the way she had furnished it. She led him to the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table with him. "I was just in Japan and I thought that I might give you a little visit."

"It's alright, the only people who really visit me often is Lita and Riana. Everybody seems so busy these days." A small smile was on her lips as she handed him a cup of black coffee. He smiled as he looked down at the coffee; she had remembered the way he took his coffee.

"So there's no man waiting for you around here, eh?"

Serena giggled, "No, there is no m an around here waiting for me. I haven't really been that social ever since the wedding. So what have you been up too and what brings you to Japan all of a sudden Darien?"

"Well, like I said before I just came for a little visit around my hometown and I thought that I would make some visits. Also Mina wanted me to drop some things off while I was here. I haven't really been up too that much ever since… you know." She nodded her head, her blonde hair swishing slightly. "My life has been very uneventful lately."

"Same here." Serena agreed and ran her fingers around the mug in front of her. "I haven't really been up to writing lately and I have basically lost contact with Mina, how has she been?"

"Married and pregnant." Darien stated and Serena's eyes widened.

"Really? She's pregnant?!"

"You didn't know?" Darien asked and Serena shook her head, her hands gripped around the yellow mug. "Well she just found out a couple of weeks ago, maybe she was planning on calling you."

"Goodness, I feel so out of the loop." Serena said and crossed her legs under the table, blushing as she accidentally brushed Darien's leg. "It has been awhile since I talked to her though, maybe I should call her one of these days."

"I think that she would enjoy that actually, very much."

"I do miss her very much, I can't believe that she actually decided to stay in America… but I cannot blame her because if I had some reason to stay in America, I would have…" Her eyes only widened more as she realized what she had said, "That's not what I mean…"

"It's alright Serena, I get what you mean."

She let out a deep breath, "This is crazy."

"What is crazy?"

"This Darien, what are you really doing here? The only reason that you really came was to what, show me how you moved on? To invite me to your new wedding?" She questioned, hurt clearly recognizable in her voice.

Darien ignored this, "That's not why I'm here Serena; I told you that I'm here because I wanted to visit you." She stood up abruptly and walked off down the hallway. Darien stood up and followed her down the hallway.

"Is that the truth?" Serena questioned and Darien noticed that they were in her new office. She was standing in front of the desk and he was standing in the doorway. He advanced forward, so that he was only a couple inches away from her. "Why do you torture me so?"

"I'm not doing anything Serena… I just came here to see you; I just wanted to see you again." He confessed and she nodded her head, tears welling up in her eyes. She closed her eyes, a tear slipping down her cheek. He raised his hand and wiped it away from his face. As he took her against himself, he placed his own mouth over hers. She let out a soft moan of protest, but gave into his kiss.

She pulled back, "Please… don't do this if this means nothing to you."

"What do you mean?" He questioned, breathless. Nothing had changed about her, her lips still tasted the same way and she was absolutely perfect. She shook her head, but remained in his arms.

"Don't kiss me like that if it only means a way to get over Jolene to you." She pleaded and he nodded his head, resting his forehead against hers. "Don't do this if it means nothing to you, because it means everything to me."

"Serena… I-"

She continued, "Don't do this if you're just going to leave me again, because I will die inside again if you do this, if you pretend you love me and then you leave."

"Serena…" He interjected, but she wasn't listening.

"Don't do this if you don't love me. If you don't truly love me then don't do this to me. If all I am to you is a re-bound, then don't do this, please don't do this if the reason you are doing has been listed." Serena pleaded, her voice strained and he pressed his lips to her forehead and withdrew from her. "I knew it." She breathed and leaned against the desk for support.

"Serena," He said firmly, "It's not what you think."

"Then what is it?" She questioned, her eyes shinning with tears and pain. He shook his head and steadied himself.

"I am never going to leave you again, if you let me." He looked into her blue eyes and saw a small smile tugging at her pink lips. She took a step forward and placed a hand on his face. "Serena…"

"Do you really mean it Darien, are you sure?" He nodded his head and then pulled out something that he had taken from the mansion. He told her to close her eyes and then placed the object that he had into her petit hand. She opened her eyes and opened her hand. She looked at what was in her hand and tears rushed down her face.

"Darien… Oh my god, Darien, where did you get this?" She asked and he smiled before taking a couple steps forward and tugging her into his embrace. She came willing, her eyes closed as she rested her head on his shoulder. In her hand was the white-gold engagement ring that he had given to her about eight years ago. He could feel her fingers, slowing moving fingering the ring as he ran a hand through her hair and down her back.

"I found it in the mansion." He withdrew from her and got down on one knee, "Now Serena Tsukino, will you do me the honors of marrying me again?"

End of Chapter 14: Darien

--

**Ending Note: So what do you guys think? Sorry about the cliffhanger, the end is soon! Isn't that sad? Well it only took me about a month to make this story! Yay! I think that that is good. Well, I honestly hope that you guys liked this chapter and I don't know when I will get around to updating again. Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15: Everybody

The Heart of the Matter

**Summary: Five years after a very painful divorce, Serena gets an invitation… To her ex-husbands wedding.**

**Authors Note: Sorry about the long wait! Lighter fluffier chapter and it is the last chapter! Isn't that sad? There is no real meaning to this chapter, just that I thought that there should be one more chapter. It titled 'EVERYBODY' because it's not just one persons thoughts, it's everybody's thoughts. So I bet that you can guess what happened, but I just thought that I would put it down in words. Thanks for all the reviews and if this chapter sucked, sorry! Enjoy!**

**Thanks to: goddessmoonselene, Sheba The Devil Whore, Butterfle, Melody87, Connie, Chikyuuhime, michelle, holly, v1cky84, inspire16, E, rawr, simply infatuated, starangel07, Aislinn Cailin, and xx Screaming Infidelities.**

**Also, to anybody who review the other chapters and just didn't review the last chapter that was up! Thanks again! You guys are the main reason that I decided to put up this story. xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Errr… Enjoy please!**

--

Chapter 15: Everybody

(Present Day)

She slammed a fist down on the radio-alarm clock as it chirped happily at seven o'clock in the morning. "Shit." She cursed and shot up from her place next to her husband. She then fell back against the bed and nestled her head on his chest, closing her eyes as she felt their hands being intertwined.

"You shouldn't say those words, my love. It sounds too weird coming from a mouth such as yours." He teased and she nodded her head sleepily. She didn't want to move from that spot ever again. He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, happy that she was secure in his arms.

She opened her eyes and rolled them in response, "You're annoying early in the morning, you know that right?" He chuckled before leaning down and kissing the corner of her mouth before kissing her fully. She smiled into the kiss and pulled back, her head resting on his chest once more, "You're not off the hook yet, even when you do that."

He pouted, "Well then, when am I not annoying?" A look crossed her face and when he realized what she was going to say, he held a finger up to her lips, "Don't answer that."

"Good," She replied and smirked, "I wasn't going too."

--

Two hours later, both of them were down at the arcade that Andrew and Mina owned. Serena pushed open the door, her damp hair swinging loosely around her shoulders, and waved hello to Andrew who waved back, "Where's Minako?" She questioned and Andrew pointed to the back room. Serena thanked him and left him and Darien to talk before walking over to the back room.

"M-i-n-a-k-o…" Serena chirped happily, "Are you in here?"

A groan was all that she got in reply before Mina appeared from behind a crate of boxes, "Sere, I wasn't expecting you so early; usually you come in later then this." She looked at her watch and laughed heartily, "You usually come around eleven, so what are you doing up at seven in the morning?"

"Nothing," Serena replied innocently, "I just wanted to help you with the party that's going on tonight, I mean, I don't think that you can survive without my help."

Mina smiled and nodded her head, "Thank god, where's your hubby?"

"Talking with your _hubby_." Serena shot back and Mina grinned happily. "So what do you need me to do in order to get this party running for tonight?" She questioned and Mina shrugged before handing Serena a box that she had been hidden behind.

"Just take this out there and tell Andrew to get somebody to put up the decorations and then come back, put it around the… oh gods, I can't do this." Mina moaned and Serena set down the box before walking over to her best friend and placing a supportive arm around her, "This is _too_ complicated for me."

"It's just a party Mina; you shouldn't be getting too overwhelmed. I mean, you've done thousands of party here in the Crown Arcade before." Serena commented and Mina nodded her head, placing a hand on her pregnant stomach. It was her second child, her first child was in day-care at the school before Mina had to get ready for the party.

"You're right Sere, I don't know what happened to me, it must be the pregnancy." Mina teased and Serena giggled before taking her arm away from her best friend and walking back to the box and picking it up. She walked out from the back room and slid the box over the counter.

"Mina says something something something."

"Eh?" Andrew questioned and stared at his best friends' wife. Sometimes, women were so confusing and he would never get them. Serena rolled her eyes and picked up her cell-phone, before tousling her hair and pressing a few buttons.

"Lita, get your butt over here Andrew and Mina need our help for the party tonight." Serena said and then nodded her head happily, "That would be great if you could get Rei, Ami, Seiya, and Riana over here too… alright, thanks, talk to you later." She shut her phone and spun back to look at her husband and Andrew.

"What was that about?" Andrew questioned and looked through the box that Serena had given him, "And what did Mina say?"

"Oh, she said that you should find somebody to put up the decorations." She repeated the exact words and Andrew slid the box back over to Serena, "What?"

"Here, put up the decorations."

--

Seven o'clock at night.

Serena sighed as she stared at the guests in front of her. She felt an arm come around her waist and she turned around to find herself starring at her husband. She kissed him lightly and then pushed his bangs out of his face, "So what do you think?"

"Think? Think about what?" Darien questioned as he pulled her closer to him, kissing her cheek lightly. "About the party?"

"Yes dear." She said and a smile tugging at her lips.

"Well it's very… hectic."

Serena smiled playfully, "I was expecting that you would say that."

--

Two years, they had been married for two years. If you put it all together it would be more like they had been married for seven years in total. Serena sighed as she sat down on the porch. It was now nine o'clock and she had broken away from the party. The day that they had been married, was the happiest day of her life. She appreciated him more then ever now. She breathed in slowly, remembering the day that they had gotten engaged again. He had told her that he would love her until their dying day and that he had realized that he had never loved Jolene and it had always been her.

--

(Two Years Back)

"I found it in the mansion." He withdrew from her and got down on one knee, "Now Serena Tsukino, will you do me the honors of marrying me again?"

Serena's hand flew up to her mouth and she breathed in deeply, "Are you serious?"

"I'm positively serious Serena… since you left the states, all I can think about is you and I don't want to go about another day without you." He spoke clearly and she had to clear her mind before she answered him.

"You're sure about this?" She questioned softly and he nodded his head sharply. "Oh my god Darien, but what… but what about Jolene?"

"She's dead Sere, some things… some things are just better as memories. I think that it will be best for me to move on from that stage of my life. What's past has pasted and I cannot do anything to change it. But this, this I can change." He replied and loosened his grip on her hand. She inhaled again and then fell down on her knees and threw her arms around him. "Serena?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean 'us' Serena. I can change our past, if you will let me. I want to spend every single day of my life with you Serena Tsukino. I'm so sorry about the pain that I have caused you, but I want to go, will you let _me_ go back?" He answered and she rested her head on his shoulder, her breathing becoming ragged.

"Tell me Darien, tell me Darien… do you really love me or is this just a way to get over your real love Jolene?" She questioned her eyes wide and tearing as the words were produced from her mouth. He shook his head and then rested his head against hers.

"No Serena, this isn't just a way to get over Jolene. I love you and me getting married to Jolene and then seeing her die… that was all too much for me. But then I realized that I had never really loved Jolene and whenever I was with her, I always thought of you. Wherever I went with her, I always imagined that that could have been you and that _should _have been you. When I held her in my arms when she was dead, I was grateful that it wasn't you. Because if it was you, I would have gone crazy. Not saying that I didn't care about Jolene or anything like that, I am still heart-broken about her dying. I still think that she did deserve to die, but nobody Sere, nobody could ever replace you in my heart. Not even Jolene." She pulled back and brushed her lips gently against his.

"Yes," She replied, causing his eyes to widen in confusion, "I will marry you."

--

(Present Day)

She smiled at the memory, before she felt a small bump to her side. She turned her head and a man tipped her hat towards her, "I'm sorry, I didn't meant to hit you like that."

"It's quite alright." She breathed and smiled at him, not seeing his full face. He kept his head bent and stood where he was, "Are you enjoying the party and what are you doing out here when the party is downstairs?"

He nodded his head eagerly, "Yes, I am enjoying it very much and I just came out here to get a breath of air. It does get kinda cozy in there and I thought that this was the only place that I got get somewhere without all t hose people around me."

"Alright and I glad that you are enjoying the party." She replied, placing a hand in her lap, "Mina and Andrew worked very hard to make this party happen. Are you a friend of the birthday boy?" She questioned and he shook his head, a little too quickly. Serena smiled at the flash of silver hair that she said as he sat down next to her.

"Yes and no. I met him awhile ago, but I don't think that he remembers me."

"I'm sorry about that."

"It's quite alright." He said in a teasingly way and Serena giggled, "I'm David by the way." He said and she smiled at his out-stretched his hand. She nodded her head and stuck out her hand to shake his.

"Serena Shields." She answered and touched his hand lightly before with-drawing from his touch. She couldn't shake the feeling that he felt familiar to her. She sighed and then brushed a piece of her hair back, "Well I better get going, I'm suppose to be helping work this party. I hope that you do enjoy the party though." She said and stood up.

"It was nice meeting you Serena Shields." He said a deep voice and she nodded her head numbly. She didn't know where she felt she knew this guy from, but she couldn't help that she felt that she knew him. She smiled slightly and then walked towards the door.

"It was nice meeting you too David."

--

"Where'd you run off too?" Darien questioned as he stood next to Serena at the counter. Serena rolled her eyes playfully and turned towards him. "Huh Serena?"

"I needed some fresh air, but there was this guy out there hitting on me and let me say that he was pretty good-looking also." She winked at him, only to see him cringe slightly in confusion. She took him by the hand and stood up on her tip-toes and kissed him softly, "But, I knew he could tell by the ring on my finger that I was married, so you don't have to worry about it."

He smirked, "I never said I was worried." It was her turn to smirk and roll her eyes as she hit him playfully on the arm. She grabbed the bottle of soda that Mina was handing to her and then handed it to her husband.

"I love you." She mouthed and he smiled before walking off to find Andrew.

"I love you too."

--

"Do you… do you think we did the right thing?" She whispered in a hushed voice and the silver haired man rolled his eyes as he looked at his companion who was clad in a turquoise wrap, that made her look more then beautiful with her auburn hair cascading down her back. "Are you listening to me?"

"Of course I am," He shot back, "And _yes_, I do think that we did the right thing."

"But – but what if they find out that we aren't dead?" She questioned as the man pulled her closer to himself. He brushed his lips gently against hers and then stared up at the stars with her.

"I don't think that they're really worrying about that anymore." He said and pointed to the happy couple who were walking around and greeting their guests and starring at each other whenever they got the chance. "Don't worry about it; I am glad that you took my advice."

"Excuse me?"

He rolled his eyes and pulled her closer to him, "You know, with the whole 'plan' that we had. Gods, sometimes I think you are barely listening to me."

"That's because you confuse me!" She spat and then rested her head on her lovers shoulder. "I do worry though, I worry a lot because… well I think that we should at least notify them that we are still living. I know that Darien has my death on his conscience and I do not want to be a burden anymore."

"He will get over it and I think that you should get over it also."

"You are stupid to think that I could ever get over it. I just agreed to your plan to make everything go over smoother. I do feel guilty that they had to be apart for _three_ years because of us!" She said and looked at

"Yes, but you also agreed to the plan because you realized that you loved me."

"But," She interjected, "Wouldn't it have been easier if we just told them that they should be together or at least just had me break off the engagement? I mean seriously, did we really have to pretend to die for them to realize that they were made for each other."

He thought for a second, "You know what; love's a pretty funny thing. Sometimes it's easy for people to fall in love and find their way to each other, but in other cases like Serena and Darien's, love was a harder thing for them to find. So, we just had to give them a harder push then we would have for… let's say Andrew and Mina."

"You're right _David_," She said and smiled as the man got a confuse look on his face, "Did you not just tell Serena that your name was David?"

"Well, what was I suppose to tell her? That I was the ghost of a lover that she once had?" He questioned and she shook her head, "Well?"

"I wasn't accusing you of anything love. I think that it was a pretty smart idea what you did and I think that we should go, don't you Diamond?" She questioned, her voice wavering slightly. He nodded his head and smiled at her reassuringly. He looked down at the party and knew that this was the last time that he would see any of them.

"I think that would be best Jolene." He took her hand and they departed from the party, Serena and Darien, too caught with stealing glances or looking lovingly at each, didn't even notice the couple leave the party, let alone notice who they were.

Fin

--

**Last Authors Note: Dun dun dun… There is a _huge_ twist for you and that is the last chapter, sad to say that though. Well anyways, what did you guys think of it? Was it totally pointless, sorry about that.**

**To tell the truth, I had written about ten other versions of the ending and this was the best I could come up with. It's kinda pointless and I'll totally understand if you guys hate it. So well, I do hope that you liked it though.**

**Oh! I'm going to come out with a new story sooner or later, and I just wanted to see if you guys like the idea. This is kinda random topic after the ending of the story and all… oh well!**

Black Roses

Summary: (SM: AU) Mamoru is a space pirate who has been capture and taken to be held on the Moon Kingdom. Serenity is the Princess of the Moon Kingdom and can't help but visit the prisoners because her best friend is there. What happens when Mamoru kidnaps her?

Genre: Adventure/Romance

Rate: K+

**Eh? Eh? So what do you think? Good, bad? I don't know if I'm going to post it, but whatever, I'll stop ranting and raving or whatever we called it. So I really hope that you liked this story and I feel very proud of it. Oh and if you want me to read any of your stories, I will gladly do that, so you can just PM me or tell me in a review if you want me to read one of your stories!**

**Please review! (FOR THE LAST TIME!)**

**PS: Could you tell me if you like my new story idea or not? You don't have too, if you don't want to.**

**Thanks so much again, until next story!**

**x Such Great Heights x**


End file.
